


Expiration Date

by Kagemirai



Series: Expiration [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mind Manipulation, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew something was wrong when the nightmares started but little did he know that the vampire cure he took years ago had an expiration date. The Alpha is coming for him and there's no where for him to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! I haven't stopped working on Kings of Hell but this stole my attention at 3am last week and has been holding it hostage. I hope everyone had an awesome day and please let me know what you think! Think of comments and kudos as the milk and cookies kids leave for Santa.

-Dean-

 

It had been years since Dean had thought about his brief stint as a vampire. He had come out the other side safe and human from the whole demon chapter of his life. Things had settled back into some form of normalcy, at least what the Winchesters considered normal, so it was strange that he would be thinking about it now. It all started innocuously enough, they had been out on a ghost hunt when the girl that was being haunted by said ghost cut herself on a shard of glass. In that moment everything changed, his thoughts had drifted from, salt, burn, get a burger, to blood, taste, feel. It was like some primal part of him still remembered how it felt and that scared him more than anything. It had been a month since the incident and every day his mind would wander to the sight of blood welling up from her wounded arm. Of course nothing could ever go right for Dean Winchester, if it wasn't one thing it was another. Being free was an illusion, he was always chained down by something and if it wasn't him then it was Sam. Some cosmic force in the universe really liked to throw them into the fire with no way out but through.

He rubbed his hands over his face before sinking them back under the faucet to gather water to, hopefully, wake him up from another restless night. He slowly looked in the mirror, water dripping down his cheeks. Dark circles hung heavy under his eyes, he hadn't gotten his usual four hours lately, was lucky if he got two. Sam was going to start to notice and he had no idea what he was going to tell him. He could see it now, 'yeah, Sammy, ya remember that time you watched as I was turned into a vampire? No? Oh, yeah, you were kind of soulless at the time.' That would not go over well at all. So, he would keep it to himself, write it off as nightmares from his time as a demon. Being a demon wasn't the problem though, he felt numb to what he had done and it certainly didn't plague his dreams, but being a vampire did. He hadn't gone off and killed anyone, beaten them bloody, when he was a vampire but he had wanted to. That was the difference, he could still control himself, still had a conscience when he was a vampire. The demon, well, that was a whole other story. He sighed, it wouldn't do any good to dwell, he needed to keep up appearances at least.

He toweled off his face before grabbing the nearest shirt and pulling it on. Pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, comfortable and perfect for lounging around in the bunker and _not_ thinking about what it was like to hear Sam's heartbeat, pumping blood through his body. He shook his head, no, this was not happening. He needed something to focus on, keep moving forward so he would stop thinking about what was. As he left his room he could hear pots and pans clanging together and someone making noises of frustration in the kitchen. Castiel was standing next to the stove fighting with what looked like a skillet, spatula, and, was that a Dutch oven? The angel had managed to retrieve what was left of his stolen grace but instead of returning to Heaven he decided to stay with Sam and Dean. He still came and went, still made the occasional trip upstairs, but he was primarily an Earth angel now. Even though he had been on Earth for quite awhile he still got confused about normal everyday things. It didn't happen often but it did happen.

"Dean, your awake. I hope I didn't disturb you, I wanted to try a new recipe I found."

He shook his head, "Nah, I didn't even hear you until I came down the hall." He brushed past him, grabbing a mug and the coffee pot before taking a seat to watch, "Keep going with whatever you're working on."

The angel turned away for a moment before looking back at him, "Dean, you look tired, is something wrong?"

"Nah, just didn't get my requisite four hours of sleep. I'll just have to make up for it later."

"You can't make up for lost sleep, you need your rest."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Of course Sam would pick that moment to walk in, the morning wasn't going well enough already.

He rolled his eyes, staring down at his mug, "Like I said, didn't sleep well last night, I'll go to bed early tonight."

"That's what you said last night, please Dean, we promised no more secrets, let me help you before you get sick."

"Nightmares, alright? I'm trying not to drink myself to death just for a little sleep." He grumbled, taking a drink, "I don't want a repeat of last time." He couldn't tell them that alcohol just wasn't appealing. It had always been his escape and now he couldn't even stomach the smell of it.

"I can help you get some sleep." Cas said softly, abandoning his cooking paraphernalia.

He shook his head, "No angel mojo."

Sam signed, "At least eat something."

He could do that and proved it by grabbing a blueberry muffin, "Alright, mom." He smirked.

Sam shook his head, that mop of hair flapping in his face. He really wanted to take scissors or a razor to it one day while he slept but was afraid of what would happen when he got up and found his precious locks on his pillow. Castiel finally went back to his cooking when he was sure that Dean was eating while the brothers sat in slightly awkward yet companionable silence. He had just finished his food when a wave of fatigue washed over him. He felt so tired all of a sudden and he had just had two cups of coffee. Maybe there really was something wrong with him. He thought he got to his feet but the next thing he knew Sam was holding him up.

"Dean?" That was worried Sam voice, "Can you hear me?"

He tipped his head up, suddenly reminded of a particularly bad drunken stupor where Sam had to carry him from the bar. Sam's face had been angry then but now it was just plain worried.

"Sammy?" Did he sound drunk? He hoped he didn't but was pretty sure it came out in a slur, "I'm really sleepy." He laid his head on his shoulder and yep, he decided that he sounded drunk.

He felt his brother grunt as he laid his full weight into his taller sibling, "Dean, stay awake, come on, open your eyes and look at me."

That was bossy Sammy, the Sam who ordered him around but only when it was really important, like life or death. He felt heavy but managed to get his eyes open, "I need to lay down, get some sleep." That's what he thought he said but by the look on Sam's face it had likely come out wrong.

Sam pulled him up straighter, looping his arm around his waist, "Let's get you in bed, alright?"

He nodded and allowed Sam to practically drag him to his room. His feet dragged and he wondered where Cas went. Hadn't he been cooking? Why wasn't he helping too? He couldn't dwell on it because in an instant he was laid down in bed, blankets pulled over him, and then darkness as he was pulled under to sleep.

Blood. He could feel it sliding between his fingers, over his hands. He looked down slowly, afraid what he would find. His hands were coated in it. There was a quake in his fingers but he looked past them, trying to find the source. Laying at his feet was a woman, her throat a mess of blood and bite marks. Glassy eyes stared accusingly up at him as if to say, 'you did this'. His senses were filled with blood, the sight of it, the smell of it, the feel of it. He looked down at his hands again, they were closer now, and his gums ached.

"Dean." The voice was low, calm, not in line with the situation.

His eyes snapped up only to come face to face with dark eyes, familiar eyes. The Alpha vampire gazed at him with calm patience, as if dealing with a small child instead of a grown man. Dean stared at the Alpha, green eyes locked with brown. He could feel his hands coming up, still shaking, as he slowly laid them on the Alpha's cheeks. Gently, the Alpha wrapped his hands around Dean's wrists, drawing them down and smearing blood across his skin. He drew him close, pressing the lines of their bodies together, his lips settling close to Dean's ear.

"Welcome home, Dean."

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He felt the Alpha's hand slide to the back of his head, pressing his face into his throat as he hushed him, whispering nonsense phrases to calm him. Dean's lips pressed against his throat before his mouth slid open and sharp fangs slid into the Alpha's skin.

He did scream then, his eyes snapping open as he flailed against the blankets. He was safe, he was awake, and there were no fangs or blood in his mouth. That nightmare had been the most vivid one yet. Until now the dreams had been about the experience, what happened when he was a vampire and how it felt. This, this was more like a vision, but one tailored specifically to him instead of the vampire race. He was connected to the Alpha again. The nightmares scared him, the thought of being connected to the Alpha made him petrified. They had to do something, anything, before this got worse.

The bunker was silent as he got up and went for the door. Sam's room was just down the hall from his and in that moment he was surprised his screams hadn't woken him. The door was unlocked so he pushed it open and walked in. His brother looked so peaceful, part of him hated to disturb him, but it had to be done. The easiest way to wake Sam without getting stabbed or shot was to simply turn the light on and wait, but he didn't have time to spare, he could feel it. Braving the wrath of Sam, Dean turned the light on and moved to the bed. The moment his hand landed on Sam's shoulder he grabbed his knife from under his pillow and swung. Dean dodged back and grabbed his arm on the follow through so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Sam, Sammy, it's me."

One slow breath in and the arm relaxed in Dean's grasp, "Dean? What's wrong?"

Of course he would realize something was wrong, that was the only reason Dean would wake him up so fast, "I had a nightmare."

Sam blinked at him, stared into his eyes, "A nightmare? What kind?"

He looked away, could feel his hands starting to shake, "Remember when you didn't have a soul?" When he received a nod he continued, "Remember how I was turned into a vampire and took that cure?" He turned back to meet his eyes, "It's in my head, the Alpha, he's in my god damn head again."

"You dreamed of when you were a vampire? Dean, that was years ago, why now?"

He shook his head, "You're not listening to me, Sam. The Alpha, I dreamed about the Alpha. He said welcome home and I sank teeth into his throat, vamp teeth." He didn't want to admit that he was scared but if that was the only way to get it through Sam's head that this was different he would, "I'm scared Sam, this wasn't an ordinary nightmare, this was something else. It was like when he sent out that broadcast to all the vamps telling them what he wanted them to do but this was meant just for me. We need to figure out what's going on and stop it. I don't want him in my head."

He put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright, let's start with the cure and go from there." He gave him a small smile, "At least you look well rested now."

Dean scowled, "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen hours."

He gaped at him, "What the hell, Sammy? Fifteen hours and you didn't think something was wrong?"

"I thought Cas had kept you out for awhile so you could rest. You looked like shit."

He glared, pushing Sam back in bed before storming out, his fear momentarily forgotten. He had said no angel mojo so why would Cas keep him out? No, he didn't think he had, he knew it was the Alpha. It didn't take him long to get to the archives, the whole place was practically one big library. Immediately he set to work, searching for anything related to vampires and the cure. Sam joined him a few minutes later, they worked in silence. Dean still a little angry and Sam repentant. They pooled their catch on one of the tables before sorting through it. They found the cure written out in half a dozen files, each one claiming success, until Dean picked up the next file.

-The cure was administered with success on February 17, 1953 and the vampiric condition was purged from Adeline Winters. Recently Miss Winters began reporting dreams about the event. This began three years after she was cured. She stated she could feel that something was wrong when she dreamed of the Alpha. She sounded so sure that it was the Alpha in her dreams even though she had never seen him before. Three days ago on December 21, 1956 she claimed to be able to hear our hearts beating. Luckily, Miss Winters never began to exhibit blood lust although she did dream of it frequently. We have placed her under close observation and will continue to update this report as needed.-

"Sam, it's happened before." He handed the page over.

His brother quickly skimmed over the page, "I have another one here," he flipped through the pages, "one Mickey Samson."

Dean swallowed hard, looking at the next page in the file, "Adeline Winters hung herself after another year, said she couldn't take it anymore."

"Mickey started reporting dreams fifteen years after the cure."

"There has to be something more, something to explain what the hell is going on." He gripped the edge of the table, trying to ground himself and get back on track.

"Keep reading." Sam picked up another file.

Death by sleep deprivation, death by suicide, every file he picked up said the same, that he was royally screwed and would probably die. Finally he got to one that didn't end in death, no, it ended in something worse. Evelyn Erickson disappeared, only to show up a few years later as a vampire. The report said that instead of killing herself she found the closest vampire and demanded to be turned. He remembered the hunger, the burning pain as it tore through him, if he went and got himself turned again Sam would have to put him down. There would be no coming back from that. He had no illusions about being able to control himself, he had done so once but barely. He leaned forward, resting his head on the table.

"Maybe if I drank the cure again? Could stave it off for awhile at least, maybe long enough to figure something out."

"We don't have the blood of the vampire who turned you, kind of a key ingredient."

"But I'm not a vampire, maybe the other stuff can take care of the symptoms."

"I hate to say this because I have no idea if we could even do it, but I think we need to kill the Alpha."

Dean let out a snort, "Funny, I don't think I should even go near the bastard, what would you do? Take him on alone? You seem to forget the last time we faced him, he _let_ us walk away."

"I'm not going to lose you without a fight. Let's try the cure again and see if it helps at all."

He was on automatic pilot for the rest of the day, gathering the ingredients needed, and hoping he wasn't about to pass out again. That evening he found himself staring down at a cup of the concoction that had cured him. A deep breath to steel himself and he drank it down. It was just as bad as he remembered, possibly even worse. He gagged, leaning over the toilet. Last time he had promptly expelled the potion, this time it sat heavy in his gut. Sweat beaded on his forehead, he was suddenly very hot. The toilet seat felt cool against his face, maybe if he closed his eyes he'd feel batter.

"Dean? Everything alright?" Sam was just outside incase something happened.

He let out a mumbled sound before groaning and looking at the door through bleary eyes, "Sammy, 'm sick."

Sam was in the bathroom and rubbing his back in a flash, "You're burning up, you didn't throw up, did you?" Dean shook his head, "You need to, now."

Another groan escaped his lips as he slowly lifted his hand. He always hated doing this and every time he had it was a matter of life or death. The water turned a muddy red, the color of old blood. He felt better as Sam cleaned him up but didn't move from his spot on the floor. His brother sat beside him, rubbing his back and waiting. Dean didn't even bother trying to shrug him off and be the tough one.

"You're still hot, can you take a shower?"

He shook his head, "Just kind of throw me in the shower and I'll lay there."

"Let's get you in bed and I'll get a cold rag for your head." He bent and pulled Dean to his feet.

Dean collapsed into his chest, dizzy from the sudden change in position, "I feel like shit, make me some tomato and rice soup." He grumbled, leaning on him for support as they went to his room.

The younger Winchester helped his brother into bed before tucking him in and leaving to bow to his wishes. Dean fell asleep soon after he was gone, feeling like he had been pulled through the wringer but at least he wasn't thinking about blood. Sam never brought him that soup, letting him sleep instead. He woke up feeling refreshed for once, no nightmares, no visions. One full body stretch later and he was ready to start his day. He took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. Sam was there with coffee when he walked in.

"Thanks, Sammy." He grabbed the cup out of his hand and took a drink, "Too much sugar." He handed it back, leaving a dumbfounded Sam staring at him while he gathered eggs and bacon, "I'm starving."

"Dean, you're awake and moving." He blinked and Dean scowled back at him, cracking eggs into a pan.

"Of course I am, feeling one hundred percent better. You hungry?"

"No, but Dean, you were burning up when I left you to come get some coffee. Are you sure you're alright?"

He rolled his eyes, pouring himself some coffee, "I feel better than I have in awhile. This gives us time to figure out a permanent fix." He shifted the eggs around a bit, letting them sizzle in the quickly forming bacon grease, "I'm going to eat and then go through more of those files. I'm thinking we should widen the search to anything on vampires."

"Alright, let me finish my coffee and I'll join you."

It didn't take much longer for his food to be ready and he ate with gusto. The files piled up on the end of the table, while the pair sat in the middle. Each file they finished went to the other end. Fifty files later and Dean yawned, the words had begun to blur together. One more and he was going to get some coffee. He slid the file in front of him, flipping it open.

-Ryan Wilson has shown signs of regression after taking the cure. It has been administered a second time without the addition of blood. The following day he had recovered completely. He will have to be monitored closely, however it seems as though he will make a complete recovery. Long term effects are unknown at this time and will be filed in a new report if anything arises.-

He immediately started flipping through the rest of the file, looking for anything about Ryan Wilson. Files were displaced, tossed across the table in his search. He finally stood triumphant, he was the victor, had tamed file mountain and returned victorious.

-Ryan Wilson has been under observation for ten years. Up until April there were no signs of relapse. Over the course of three days the nightmares began again. The cure was administered a second time and the symptoms disappeared again. It seems as though once administered successfully it has an expiration date. This varies from person to person, however it will need to given again when symptoms present.-

"Sam!" His brother jerked awake, looking around, "I'm going to be fine."

He blinked up at him, "Really? That's great! What did you find?"

"I'm going to have to take the cure again someday but I'll be fine until then." He slid the file in front of him, "Let's go find us a new hunt!"

"Take a breath, we can start looking tomorrow, right now let's get some sleep." He rubbed a hand over his face as he stifled a yawn.

"Where's Cas?" He hadn't seen the angel since the other day when he was cooking.

"He had some kind of angel emergency and took off while you were passed out."

He sighed before yawning, "Ok, sleep first." He stretched, "Night Sammy, see you in the morning." He headed to bed, undressing before sinking into the bed that would always remember him.

 

-Alpha-

 

He loved his children, every one of them, and felt each loss. When one was taken from him by the so called cure he felt it and knew who each of them were. He never forgot and when the cure lost its potency and he could feel them again he made sure that they knew he would welcome them home with open arms. It was a rare occurrence when one of them returned to the family and it was even rarer that he deigned to go after them. Dean Winchester was one of a select few that he wanted back. When he had lost him the first time he knew one day the link would return and he was willing to wait. Seeing him in person from his seat in that cage he knew that he wanted him back. He had shown interest in the brother, the soulless Sam, to draw away from the fact that it was Dean he wanted. The cure had finally crumbled and he had access to him again. He had given him a more intimate welcome home than he usually did. Dean Winchester would turn and he would be his creator. Dean would fight, he would rebel, and that is why he needed to be the one to bring him over. The closer the blood link, the more control he could exert if necessary, and the more difficult it would be for him to resist his new nature.

There was a new problem in his acquisition of his wayward son, they had used the cure again. Now he was cut off from him but not before he acquired his location. There were preparations to make, his son would need care and nurturing to acclimate to his new life. He would also have to take into account Sam's existence. They were hardly ever apart and disposing of Sam was out of the question. He could be used as leverage to convince Dean to behave. Such a strong child would be a great boon and his loyalty could be swayed.

He tapped his nails against the table, looking over the polished wood. He would likely have to move again, find a new place for his nest to thrive. This home, the Winchesters knew where it was, and that just would not do. With a thought he summoned one of his eldest children.

"Find us a new home. When you have finished let me know and I will come to prepare it for our new addition."

He nodded, "Dean Winchester?" He questioned.

He smiled, "Yes, he will return to us."

The vampire bowed before leaving the room. The Alpha stood, moving to the window. Within the year he would have Dean Winchester by his side. Patience was something he excelled at and molding him into his perfect child would take time and effort. For once in a long time he was looking forward to the challenge.

It was a month before he was ready to acquire his wayward son. Blood had been acquired, enough to sustain the Alpha and Dean for a few months. It was rare for the Alpha to create children in these times, he preferred to let others do it and only take on those who were exceptional. He liked to keep his new children pliable, it made them easier to work with, this time however he wanted that fight. A sturdy chair was setup with thick straps for ankles, wrists, waist, and head. This would be Dean's home for a time. Dead man's blood had also been acquired. When the Alpha had other things to deal with he would be drugged. His world would revolve around the Alpha, he just hadn't learned that yet. The last remaining piece still needed to be attained, Dean.

The bunker was difficult to find but when he did he wondered how he could have missed it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The bunker was silent as he moved forward, no heartbeats, no one was home. He moved silently through the halls, taking in the library, kitchen, finally he found Dean's room. He would wait here and then the chase would begin. The wait wasn't long, the hunter stood in the doorway, brilliant green eyes meeting his own dark ones.

He felt his lips curl into a smile, "Hello Dean. I've come to bring you home."

 

-Dean-

 

The Alpha was sitting on his bed. He had gone straight to his room to get some sleep but when he rounded the corner he didn't find an empty room like he should have, no, he saw the Alpha sitting on his bed. There were no weapons, he had left his machete in the Impala, was unarmed. He turned and bolted. Sam was still out, had gone to get supplies, so he did the only thing he could, run. There was an armory, if he could get to it he could at least defend himself. There was one upside, the Alpha didn't want to kill him, that gave him the edge. He was fighting to kill, the Alpha wasn't. He could feel him, their closeness opening up something in his mind. If he could feel the Alpha then the Alpha could feel him.

"Dean, you can run from me, you can hide from me, but I will find you. Come quietly and we can avoid any undue pain." He spoke soft and calm but Dean could hear him clearly.

"Screw you asshole! I'm going to cut your head off." He shouted, running down the hallway that led to the armory.

He grabbed the nearest machete before leaving, he couldn't let himself be cornered. He had to end this, if he left the bunker he would be putting others at risk. There was no choice but to fight and hope Sam got back in time to help him. He caught a glimpse of the Alpha out of the corner of his eye as he ran into the archives but when he turned he was gone. He was messing with him, he wasn't going to let himself be the prey.

"Come and get me." He hissed, pressing his back to the wall.

"I thought you would enjoy attempting to escape. Very well."

A flash of movement and Dean swung blindly. A hand closed around his wrist, giving it a firm shake, forcing him to drop the machete. The Alpha was fast, he wasn't sure why he thought he could fight. He bared his teeth as the Alpha pressed him against the wall, pinning him in place firmly.

"What do you want?" He hissed, glaring at him.

The look he got in return was patronizing, "I think you already know. I'm here to bring you home."

"I am home. You didn't go after the others who were cured, why me?" He was stalling, he knew if he could keep him talking there was still a chance for Sam to get back.

He smiled indulgently, "You're special. It is unusual for us to welcome a hunter into our family. I see great potential in you." He pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the other gripping his chin and tipping his head back slightly, "It's time, you can ask more questions when we get home, for now, sleep."

He tried to shake his head but was held fast. The crack to the back of his head was practically gentle compared to some of the times he'd been knocked out, but the darkness came all the same. When he finally came to his head felt muddled and fuzzy, his thoughts scattered. He tried to reach up to rub his eyes but couldn't. It took a minute for his vision to clear but he wished he hadn't woken up at all. His arms and legs were bound firmly and he could feel the press of leather around his waist. He jerked at his bonds, testing them. There was no way he could get free, he could feel panic bubbling up in his gut.

"You're awake." His vision jerked to the owner of the voice. A young man was standing next to a table, organizing something he couldn't quite make out from his position. He had short dark hair, he couldn't tell if it was black or brown. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, tops. Dean was apprehensive about finding out what someone so young was doing in a place like this, "How're you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

Well, wasn't he just helpful? Dean swallowed slowly, his head throbbing, "Aspirin and water."

The man moved quickly, picking up a glass of water from another table. There were fruits and vegetables, a veritable party tray, along with water. He held it to Dean's lips, tipping slowly so the bound man could take small drinks. After a few swallows he pulled it away.

"Better?"

Dean scowled, "Where's that aspirin?"

"I'm sorry, the Alpha doesn't want any drugs in your system. Perhaps I can speak with him if your head hurts."

"I don't want anything from that son of a bitch except to be let go." He jerked at his bonds again.

The young man's face hardened, no longer helpful and young, this was anger and age, "Dean, I don't want to have to tie your head down as well, stop thrashing."

"Let me go."

"No." He said simply, moving back to the table, "Father will be in shortly. I suggest you change your attitude before then."

Of course he was a vampire. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. The back was tall, taller than him, and he felt a leather strap flop against his shoulder. So he could be strapped down further. Great, just great, like the day couldn't get any worse. He heard the sound of a door opening and turned his head to look. The Alpha came into the room, his shoes clicking on the concrete floor.

"Jonathan, leave us." His eyes were locked on Dean, didn't even flit to the other vampire.

"Yes, father, let me know if you need anything." He walked quietly out the door, closing it behind him.

"Good evening, Dean. How are you feeling?" He glanced at the table, making sure everything was in order.

"How do you think I feel? My head hurts and I want some aspirin. You knocked me out and expect me to be fine when I wake up strapped to a chair?"

He chuckled softly, "It is for your own safety." He moved over to him, his fingers running through his hair gently, his voice soft and soothing as he spoke, "I know it hurts but soon you'll feel much better."

The hand stroking through his hair felt good but he had to remember this was the Alpha, he couldn't let his guard down. In a flash of movement the Alpha buckled his head down to the chair.

"Let me go asshole." He hissed, trying to turn his head.

"Hush, Dean." He rolled the sleeve of his dress shirt up, bearing his wrist, "Soon." He said softly, using a long nail to slit into his wrist.

Dean jerked, fighting as hard as he could, his eyes locked on the crimson blood that welled up to spill over chocolate skin. The hand was back, stroking soothingly through his hair as the wrist slid closer to his mouth. He kept his lips sealed, clenching his teeth together hard. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to be free from this.

"Easy." He was calm as he slid his hand from Dean's hair to his jaw, digging his fingers into the joint, forcing his jaw open.

Dean let out a sound of anger and frustration. He felt tears in his eyes as the Alpha's wrist pressed to his lips. Blood slid onto his tongue and in that instant he felt a flame ignite in his belly. This was different from last time, so very different. He was so hungry, so very hungry, and the only thing that would quench the burning was the blood spilling into his mouth and down his throat. His throat worked to swallow as his lips sealed over the wound. The moment that happened his jaw was released and the Alpha went back to stroking through his hair. He could hear the rush of blood as it spilled into his mouth.

"There, drink. Everything is going to be fine, my son." The voice soothed the roaring in his head, centered him.

The first time he had been turned he hadn't drank this much, it had been such a small amount. The Alpha gave him so much more. He heard a soft whimper as the flow of blood began to slow and, oh shit, that came from him. He was whining and whimpering for blood, for the Alpha's blood.

"There will be more, Dean. Relax." He pulled his wrist away slowly, still stroking through his hair, "Breathe," he took in a shaky breath, "there. Was all of this trouble worth fighting me for?"

"Fuck you."

His skin hurt, his gums ached. He clenched his eyes shut as the dim light became too much. In that moment he was thankful to be fully strapped down, it prevented him from cracking his head open as his body tried to arch. His hands gripped at the arms of the chair, digging furrows in the wood, and drawing blood. The smell assaulted him, bright and coppery like new pennies. He screamed, a high sound of pain as he thrashed in his bonds. He could feel the Alpha in his head, a constant presence, warm and comforting. No! He couldn't think of it that way, he couldn't let the Alpha in. It already felt like he was drowning in sensation and no one was there to save him. He could feel his teeth grind together as he sought relief from the pain.

"Easy." He stroked through his hair again, "I will ease your pain."

He felt the sharp points of jagged teeth against his throat before they were sinking into his flesh. He screamed again as he felt the Alpha begin to feed. How the hell was this easing his pain? He felt his body growing heavy, his mind felt like it was wrapped in cotton, buffered from the sensory overload. The Alpha pulled back, releasing the straps from his head, watching as it lolled to the side.

"The hell did you do to me?" He cracked open his eyes, looking up at the Alpha.

"You haven't turned, not yet. I brought you to the brink and then pulled you back." He moved to the table, picking up a blood pack and bringing it over. He hooked it onto a metal stand before attaching a long tube, "There are other ways to prevent someone from turning. For instance, having the so called cure in your system will prevent turning. The person will go through all of the signs but it won't take." He wiped the back of his hand with an alcohol swab, "We will have several more of these sessions over the coming weeks until your blood is purified. Don't worry, I won't be feeding you again until it is time for you to turn. I will be draining you however." He slid the needle in easily before attaching the tube and starting the flow of blood, "Rest, I will see you again soon. You need your strength to continue to fight me after all."

"Why did you feed me your blood?" He asked softly, his voice strained from screaming and exhaustion.

"To heal you and open the connection between us." He moved toward the door, "Jonathan will be in later to feed you and replace the blood bag if necessary. I shall see you in the morning." With that he was gone.

His head didn't hurt but his throat did. Every movement he could feel the bite wound shift and stretch sending a jolt of pain through his neck. He rested his head on his arm, the bite revealed, red and angry but not bleeding. How much had he taken? Too much if he was being given blood back. His last thought before falling asleep was that the blood had better be disease free.

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean was resting, perhaps not peacefully, but he had taken enough blood that he would need time to recover. He could still taste him on his tongue and aside from the taint of the cure he tasted wonderful. The link between his future child and him was growing stronger and he relaxed with the knowledge that he had what he wanted. He hunter would fight, would struggle, and he doubted he would turn his head for the bite any time soon. Dean needed to break so he could be remade and it would take time, especially with all the trials he had gone through. He had a will of iron but the Alpha had all the time in the world. He felt secure in the knowledge that it was highly unlikely for anyone to be able to kill him. Many had tried, none had succeeded. His capture at the hands of Samuel Campbell and his ilk had been planned. He allowed himself to be caught for the plan to succeed.

He closed his eyes, returning his focus to Dean. He was dreaming about his brother, something pure and simple. He would let him have this dream, let him have hope that maybe he would be found or that he would find a way to escape. Even if he somehow managed to get away, he couldn't take the cure again with any success. The Alpha's blood was inside him now and no cure would work against the potency of his blood. Dean was waking up, slowly, he was still weak from blood loss. Jonathan was replacing the bag with a fresh one, at this rate he would be able to feed again in the morning. The faster he was drained of that poison the sooner he could be brought into the family.

 

-Dean-

 

That vampire, Jonathan, made sure he ate something and gave him some water before checking the bite mark on his throat. He poked and prodded at it, making Dean hiss in pain, before declaring that it was healing quickly and how lucky he was to wear the Alpha's mark. Sure, lucky to have his throat bit into, that was high on his list of things to never do again. Only second to becoming a demon and going on a killing spree. He picked at the grooves his fingers had left in the chair, brushing away dried blood and pulling out splinters of wood. He was bored and his legs were going to sleep; he just wanted to get up and move but the straps held him tight, reminded him that he was a prisoner here. Jonathan came back hours later with an empty blood bag and tubing. Without a word, he sterilized the back of his other hand before inserting a needle and attaching the bag.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"Father wants your blood clean, this will make it go faster." He replaced the now empty blood bag with a fresh one, "Just relax, Dean, it will all be over in a few days." He turned and left the room after giving him some juice and a cookie.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Jonathan came in throughout the night to switch bags and make sure he had food and water. It felt like forever until the Alpha returned and he was ready to make his displeasure known.

"My legs are asleep, I feel like shit, and I need to use the bathroom. What are you going to do about it?" He growled, looking at the man with disdain.

He smiled genially, "I'm going to take care of you." He gently removed both needles, putting pressure on the wounds for a moment to stop them from bleeding, "But first, I'm going to feed from you."

He shook his head, watching as the Alpha unstrapped his right arm, holding it firmly, "Let go of me." He jerked his arm, twisting it to try to loosen his grasp.

The Alpha seemed unperturbed by his struggles, pulling his arm straight and bringing his wrist to his lips. A cry of denial fell past his lips as sharp teeth slid into his skin. He kept still, knowing that if he tried to jerk away those teeth would tear further into his skin. His lip curled in disgust as he heard the Alpha swallow, taking long drags from his wrist. A soft groan escaped Dean's lips as he felt the beginnings of dizziness take hold, his eyes closing and his head lolling slightly. It was only then that the vampire pulled away, running his tongue over the wounds. Gentle fingers ran through his hair before he felt the strap on his other arm release. He tried to swing, tried to struggle away, but the Alpha batted away his attempts as though they were nothing, giving him an indulgent smile as he undid the rest of the straps.

"You can fight me, Dean, I welcome it." He lifted him easily from the chair, "Let's get you cleaned up."

His struggles were ineffectual as he was carried from the room. The hallway was covered in dark hardwood, the walls a soft cream color, so very different from the concrete room he had been locked in. He was carried around a corner and into a bathroom. The tub was large and he could see jets. It was already filled with water, a wash cloth and soap sat innocuously on the ledge.

"You can put me down now, I can do this myself." Even though he knew what the Alpha was going to say he hoped he was wrong.

He chuckled softly, "You're weak, at this point you might drown yourself. No, I will be helping you." He sat him down on the closed toilet before rolling up his sleeves, "I will allow you to undress yourself, I can at least allow you to retain some dignity." Dean blushed, looking away, "Come now, don't make me wait."

His hands shook as he pulled his shirt off over his head, feeling it catch on his wounds. He let out a hiss of pain as he shifted to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. His boots had already been pulled off so it was easy shuck off his pants. The Alpha looked away while he used the toilet so it wasn't a horrible blow to his pride. Without a word he pulled himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. His legs wobbled, numb from being seated for so long, but he moved forward, tying to be silent as he headed for the door.

"Dean, I can hear your heartbeat speeding up." He turned to face him, moving forward and picking him back up, "Did you really think I wouldn't hear you?"

His struggles were ineffectual as he was placed into the water. The heat immediately relaxing his muscles and making him groan lowly. His eyes fluttered closed slightly until he remembered where he was and what was going on. There was no judgement in the Alpha's eyes for the number of scars he had or the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, just acceptance for him as he was and that frightened him. Acceptance meant there was no way he was getting free, it meant that he wouldn't be tossed away. The part of him that craved acceptance and understanding however was another story. It reveled in the attention from the Alpha. Dean snarled, glaring daggers at him as he lathered up the cloth with soap and began to wash him.

"I'm not a child."

The Alpha began to gently wash the dried blood from his hair as he spoke, "When you can behave as something more than a petulant child I will treat you accordingly."

Dean felt humiliated as he applied shampoo before using a cup to rinse it out. Like he couldn't dunk himself, ok, so maybe at the moment he was feeling to weak to do anything but still, he was a grown man, not a baby. As the water rinsed soap down his neck he was forced to bite his lip, lest he scream. The bite wound throbbed as the Alpha shifted his attention to it, gently starting to wash it.

"Fuck! Stop!" He tried to jerk away but the Alpha grabbed him firmly by the back of his neck, effectively scruffing him like a misbehaving puppy.

"Be still." His fingers were careful and gentle as he probed the wound but that didn't stop the scream from escaping Dean's lips, "Hmm, this will need to be cleaned, you're getting an infection."

Dean swung, the pain being too much for him to focus, hitting the Alpha in the shoulder. It didn't faze him, he merely released his neck and went back to his hair, conditioning it. He was paying way more attention to his hair than Dean ever did. He was careful when rinsing to not hit his throat with anything.

"How does your wrist feel?" He picked up his arm, examining the wound.

"How do you think it feels? It has a bunch of puncture wounds in it, I'm surprised I'm not bleeding out."

"The cure in your blood is nearly gone, perhaps two days, three at the most."

"What happens then?" He knew what was going to happen but he had to hear it confirmed so he could freak out properly.

He smiled, petting through his hair again, "Then you return to the family and your wounds will be healed."

The vampire picked up the cloth again, his hands heading below the waist and Dean snapped, "Keep your hands off me!" He did the only thing he could do, he bit the closest thing to him, the Alpha's hand.

What surprised him most was that the Alpha ignored his outburst, perhaps even thought it cute, but he kept washing. His eyes showing amusement as he did his job quickly and with a kind of clinical detachment. He wasn't after sex, which made him sigh in relief, he was behaving like a parent should. Like his father never really did except on rare occasions and even less often once he was old enough to take care of Sam. When he finished he pulled the plug on the tub and turned his gaze to meet Dean's.

"You can let go now. You are soon to be my son, I have no intention of molesting you."

He slowly let up on his hand, looking down to see the indents he had left in his skin. What was he thinking? Biting a vampire, he was lucky he didn't draw blood but then again it was going to be forced on him anyway. He managed to snatch the towel away from the Alpha, drying himself off. He was feeling a little stronger but not much.

"I can dress myself too." He bit out, glaring.

The Alpha stepped back, handing him a pair of soft grey sleep pants, a grey t-shirt, and boxers, "Very well."

He stumbled to his feet, supporting himself on the edge of the tub while he finished drying off. It felt like a long way to the ground as he pulled on the boxes, the Alpha standing there patiently, ready to catch him. He managed to get the pants and shirt on without too much trouble before turning his attention to the Alpha.

"I take it you're going to strap me back down, pump me full of blood while you drain me? What're you doing with the blood anyway?"

"I would be happy to give you other accommodations if I knew you weren't going to attempt escape or remove the needles. For now you will remain in the chair. Now, do I need to carry you or can you walk on your own?"

Slowly he stepped out of the tub before walking to the door, pointedly ignoring the vampire. In a flash he was out the door and running down the hallway. His stomach was rebelling and his head was making it difficult but he was determined to put some distance between them. The Alpha was the fastest thing they had ever faced and he had no illusions about his chances. He stumbled into a large foyer, the door just in reach. As his hand closed around the handle he felt the Alpha's presence bearing down on him. In an instant his body gave in, he fell to his knees, his head bowed, as the Alpha stood over him. He clenched his eyes shut, expecting violence in return for his insubordination, instead he felt a had fall gently on his head.

"Dean, you know better but it's alright, I understand your need to attempt escape. There will be no punishment, I'm not going to hurt you child."

His voice caught in his throat, no punishment? What kind of game was he playing? He slowly turned his gaze up, blinking at him in surprise. They stayed frozen in that position for a moment before Dean jerked away. He couldn't find the energy to get back up but that didn't see, to bother the Alpha. He gently picked Dean up, cradling him in his arms, before heading back to that room. The human was carefully placed back in the chair, his wrist straps put into place fist before his ankles and waist. He felt too drained to fight, that burst of energy had been his last reserves. He didn't even struggle when the needles were returned to his hands. The Alpha went over to the table, picking up some ointment and a bandage. He was careful as he applied it to the wound in his throat, making sure it was clean and medicated before covering it.

"Get some rest, my son." The Alpha stroked through his hair once before leaving.

"Cas, I don't know if you're listening but I'm freaked out." He closed his eyes, tipping his head down, "I don't know where I am but the Alpha has me. He's going to turn me and there isn't anything I can do about it. Two days, I've got at least two days, three at the most. The cure, make Sam take some. If it's in your system you can't be turned. I'm sorry, I don't know how much more I can take. Help Sammy, don't let him do anything stupid." He swallowed hard, tipping his head back a bit and opening his eyes, "Screw this, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm not going to let some monster win." He looked around the room, finally taking it in fully.

There were two tables, one had food on it, the other was lined with surgical instruments as well as what looked like a tattoo gun. He shuddered at the implication, having a feeling that it was going to be used on him. The floor was bare, cold against his feet. There were no windows and only the one door, a florescent light buzzed softly overhead. He needed a weapon, something sharp. He looked down at the cuffs, there was always the option of breaking his hand to be able to pull it from the cuff, but that was a last resort. He tried shifting his weight, seeing if the chair was movable or not. It wasn't bolted down but the damn thing was heavy, he wasn't sure if he would be able to knock it over or break it. So far breaking his thumb seemed like the only surefire way. He looked down at his hands, there was another problem. If he broke his thumb and if he pulled it through that needle would get caught and tear his hand open. His head thumped back against the chair, this was neigh on impossible. Jonathan came in a little while later, fresh food and a glass of juice in hand.

"Hey, Jonny boy. What'd you bring me this time?" He tipped his head toward him as he spoke. At least he had enough energy to be snarky, "Orange juice? I want some of those cookies you had last time."

"You need other things besides sugar." There was cheese and sausage on crackers on the plate he brought over, "How are you feeling?"

"Drained, dizzy, all the fun stuff." He took the offered snack, chewing thoughtfully, "I'll give you this, you guys have good taste in food."

He gave him another one before removing the needle on the draining side, "That should help with the dizziness."

Inwardly, Dean was crowing in triumph, on the outside he continued to eat his food and drink his juice. He had an out, now to figure out the right time to use it. Jonathan left when he had finished his meal, the food giving him some strength back and not being drained anymore helped too. His eyes slid closed as he focused, finding the place in his mind where the Alpha had sunk his claws into. He wasn't close, now was the perfect time. He looked down at his hand and wiggled his thumb, this was really going to hurt.

_"Dean."_ That was in his head. He felt his eyes roll back before falling unconscious. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a well appointed office and the Alpha was seated behind a polished mahogany desk, "I know what you're thinking. I know how your mind works, so you will remain unconscious until I am finished and able to deal with you." He paused for a moment, looking him over, "Perhaps you are in need of a change of scenery."

"What I'm in need of is to be let go." He let out a humorless laugh, "My brother's going to find us and when he does I will let him cut my head off if I've been turned."

He shook his head, "Dean, that will never happen and not just because he won't find us. No, when you turn you'll understand and you will fight for survival."

The Alpha sounded so sure of himself and it made Dean's blood run cold, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"I suppose we shall."

With those words he found himself back in darkness. It felt like an eternity before he opened his eyes again. This time he was back in his cell, the Alpha standing over him. At some point the other needle had been returned, at least he didn't feel dizzy anymore.

"Come for a midnight snack? I hate to tell you but I'm all tapped out, maybe you should try again tomorrow."

He smiled, that damn patient, understanding, smile, "I believe it's time for a change of scenery." It was then that Dean noticed the gurney behind him along with two additional vampires, "Feel free to fight."

The Alpha removed the needles before moving to the door and allowing Jonathan and the other vamp to come close. One of them started freeing his legs while the other went for his wrists. The moment they loosened he kicked Jonathan in the head and punched the other, dazing them long enough for him to get the waist strap undone. He was out the door in a flash, bolting past the Alpha. He made it to the foyer before hearing the pound of footsteps after him. The door was unlocked as he shouldered into it, turning the handle at the same time. It was dark outside, the moon was full and round above him. He glanced back over his shoulder, Jonathan and the other vamp were just coming around the corner into the foyer. There was no way to know where he was but anywhere was better than here. He jumped down the steps, skipping them entirely, before running down the gravel driveway. There were large trees lining the drive, a forest expanding outward, maybe he could lose them in there. Branches stung his skin and pulled at him but he didn't stop until he was well within the tree line. He sat down on a fallen log to catch his breath. It was much darker in here, he could hardly make out shapes, but it gave him a moment to think. The Alpha had let him go. He froze, he had run right past him and he hadn't stopped him, why? The crack of branches startled him out of his thoughts, it was time to run again. He could feel the Alpha and something in his mind yearned to give in, to wait for him to come; well fuck that, he wasn't going to give in. A hand closed on his neck, pressing against the wound and holding him firmly in place. A grunt of pain escaped his lips as his body want limp under the Alpha's touch.

"Easy child." He moved close, pressing against him from behind, "Did you have a nice run?" He paused, looking him over, "Come, it's time to get cleaned up and changed. You're bleeding and dirty."

He was bleeding? It didn't feel like he was wounded, "You let me go on purpose." He said softly as he was picked up.

"I did." Came the reply as the Alpha began to walk.

"Why?" He felt drained from being in such close proximity, the need to obey was strong.

"To allow you to stretch your legs, to make you feel better by giving you something to fight." He ducked beneath a branch, "You were restless, so I allowed a little excursion before being moved to your new room."

He fell silent, letting himself be carried back to the house. He was tired of this and wanted nothing more than for it to end. Once they were back inside he was taken to the bathroom, his clothes were stripped and he was given a quick washing with a soft cloth. Fresh clothes, blue this time, were provided and he dressed himself without a word. He hadn't necessarily given up, if he saw a chance he would take it, but for the moment he was going to bide his time. The Alpha didn't allow him to walk, carried him to a different room. This one had an actual bed in it, but the gurney was there as well, complete with straps. Knowing what came next and actually experiencing it were two different things. He had to fight himself not to struggle as he was strapped down; his left arm was left free.

"Perhaps you will be free of that poison today." He kissed his wrist softly before sinking his fangs in. Dean hissed, his eyes locked on the vampire as he fed. He pulled back sooner than usual, licking his lips with a smile, "It's time." He stroked his head gently, "But I'm willing to wait until tomorrow if you desire."

Dean glared up at him, "How about never, does never work for you because it works for me."

A soft chuckle escaped the Alpha's lips, "Dean, Dean, my mouthy son."

"I thought I had a few days."

The smile was dark and full of promise, "Oh, Dean, you were asleep for two days."

He jerked, pulling his arm away and attempting to punch him. He wasn't able to get much force behind it but it was the principle of the thing, "You son of a bitch! What gave you the right? What gives you the right to do this to me?"

Gentle hands grasped his arm, strapping it into place, "You are mine. The moment Boris' blood touched your tongue, slid down your throat, you were mine." He wrapped a hand around his throat, pinning him down, "I protect what is mine, I defend what is mine, and if one of my children becomes wayward I am happy to welcome them home again. You resisted, you never transitioned from human to vampire, but I know you. I know what you need, I know what you've been missing in your life." He leaned over him, "I will see to it that you are taken care of. Make no mistake, Dean, you are mine, my son, my child." His voice was low and sure, filled with conviction, "Take a deep breath Dean, you're about to jump off the deep end." He pulled back, slitting his wrist.

"No!" Dean jerked, tossing his head to the side, eyes wide as the wrist came closer.

The Alpha was patient as blood welled up over his skin, sliding down to drip onto Dean's cheek, "You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

Green eyes glared daggers as his chin was gripped firmly and the wrist slid closer, dripping blood on his lips. He snorted out a breath through his nose, keeping his mouth closed. The Alpha sighed, digging his fingers in, forcing his jaw open. Blood slid into his mouth, down his throat. The moment it touched his tongue he latched on, swallowing thickly. Why? His mind struggled against his body as his throat worked to drink down as much as he could. He felt the Alpha's hand on his head, petting soothingly as he whispered encouragements into his ear. The wrist was pulled away far too soon but he continued to soothe him.

"You know how it feels, relax, food will be here when you need it."

He shook his head, "No." He groaned softly, "Fuck no, y-you can't have me." A grunt escaped his lips as he began to shake. The lights were dim but it was too bright, the binds on his wrists too tight, the only calming thing was that voice. His fingers gripped at the bedding, "No, no."

"Deep breath, nice and easy. There, isn't that better?" Obey, obey, that voice spoke to the vampire slowly emerging. He had to fight, he couldn't give in, "You're hungry, I can feel it burning through your veins. I can ease that fire, all you have to do is ask."

"No, please." He whimpered, "Stop, please."

The Alpha stepped away, coming back with a blood bag, "Shhh." The bag came closer and Dean wanted it. He clenched his eyes shut, panting through his mouth, jagged fangs had descended from his gums, cutting into his lip, "One drop, that's all it takes to make the pain stop." He spoke soothingly into his ear, "Open wide."

He adjusted the bag, starting the flow of blood through a small tube. Dean knew better, he knew what that one drop would do to him, but his body's needs overrode his common sense. The one drop of human blood splashed against his tongue and he was undone. A soft whine escaped his throat, wanting more. He could feel the Alpha like a pulse in his mind, getting stronger with every drop of blood he consumed. Green eyes filled with hunger looked up at the Alpha and in that moment he knew that he had lost.

"Father." His voice was rough as the empty bag was taken away.

"Yes, my son." Gentle fingers wiped away the tears that had slipped down his cheeks. When had he been crying? The Alpha smiled down at him, "Rest, you need your sleep after the transition." Dean closed his eyes, "Good boy." He moved toward the door, "I'll see you in the evening."

 

-Alpha-

 

He felt his new child like a warm pulse in his mind. He would be full of rebellious energy when he woke up but he had already succumb, had already completed his transition from the messy human he once was to the powerful being he now was. There would be a struggle, he knew that, and he was looking forward to it. Breaking down the great hunter Dean Winchester would be a challenge, one that no one else would ever get the pleasure of doing. What a wonderful vampire he would make and when he was done not even Sam Winchester would be able to take him away. That was one reunion he was looking forward to seeing because Sam would come one day but he would be sorely disappointed by what he found. Dean's loyalty would belong to him and only him, it was only a matter of time.

 

-Dean-

 

He woke slowly, his eyes fluttering against his cheeks. He felt different, stronger. The memories of the previous night were muddled and fuzzy. It was slowly coming back, the taste of the Alpha's blood, and the flavor of human blood as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. His eyes snapped open fully as panic bubbled up in his throat. He drank, he had human blood, there was no cure for him, the Alpha had turned him. The cuffs rattled as he tried to rub his eyes. This was all kinds of messed up, Sammy was going to have to kill him. He needed to find a hunter as soon as possible, before he hurt someone. There was a low burn in his gut, he could feel it crawling up to wrap around his mind. Hunger. He knew what it was, growing up he had gone hungry a few times, but this was worse. He closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, he could hear people moving around, other vampires, the Alpha, and two humans. He heard two different heartbeats, thumping away, pumping blood, hot life through their bodies. That's what he wanted. His fangs itched to drop down, wanting to sink into flesh, to get to that blood. His father was coming down the hall.

"Shit, he's in my head, not my father asshole."

The door slid open and the Alpha stepped in, his gaze locking on Dean as he smiled, "Good evening, child. How are you feeling?"

He tugged at the cuffs, "Hungry, pissed off, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"Would you like something to eat?" A blood bag was in hand.

"I figured you'd be trying to get me to kill people already." His eyes flicked to the blood bag.

"Parish the thought, we can't just go around killing our food, drawing attention to our existence. How do you think it is that I have survived for so long? Survival is ingrained in our very beings, human and vampire alike. We do what we must to continue living."

"Seems like some of your children didn't get the memo."

The blood bag was brought close, "There are many who have been foolish. Since the mess with the Leviathans I have taken it upon myself to better educate my children." He brought the tube to Dean's lips, "We can continue our verbal sparring after you've eaten."

He grudgingly allowed his lips to part and the Alpha started the flow of blood. A soft moan escaped his lips as he began to drink, his eyes drifting closed. It warmed him, filled him up better than any food ever had. Pie, he wouldn't be able to eat pie anymore, or burgers, but this was better than anything he had ever eaten. Why had he resisted? The flow of blood stopped and he opened his eyes, gazing up at his father.

"Why is it that whenever you're here I don't want to go find a hunter to cut my head off?" There was no heat in his words, just weary acceptance.

"Your true nature is brought to the forefront by my presence. You will grow accustomed to being a vampire." He removed the cuffs from his wrists, "You can have a little freedom tonight. I would like to show you your new home."

He rubbed his wrists slowly, feeling full and sated for the moment, "So, what's the deal?" He eyed him wearily as his ankle cuffs were undone.

"What do you mean?"

"Going to let me loose when you're around and chain me back up when you're not?" He got to his feet, no soreness, no numbness, he felt strong.

"At this moment you cannot be trusted, so yes, that is the plan." He lead the way out of the room.

"You mean I'm not house broke yet. Who's to say I won't get loose and head to the kitchen? You've got to have some big knives in there and trust me, I can swing whatever you've got. Maybe I'll be able to take out some of your kids before you catch me or those two humans you've got here. I could set them free."

He laughed, "Oh, Dean, you are a delight. I should have come to collect you earlier."

When they got to the kitchen Dean was proud to note that he was right, there were some nice big blades in there. Maybe he should have come here first instead of heading for the door. He frowned, not that it would have made a difference, the Alpha was faster and stronger than he was.

"My study."

The room wasn't far from his own, he should have known that father would want to keep him close. There was that word again, father, "Do you tie up all your new recruits down the hall from your office?" He ran his fingers over the spine of a thick leather tome.

"No, just you. After all, you're a special case."

"Yeah, great, I just love all the 'special' attention I've been getting lately, really brightens my day." He let out a snort of derision as he followed the Alpha out of the study and to the back door.

"You are special, Dean. I would not have gone to all the trouble if you weren't. You are exceptional." He turned around at the door, laying his hands on a startled Dean's shoulders.

Those words tightened something low in his gut, "I'm just a hunter who wants some peace and quiet for once and who doesn't want to be a vampire."

Dean found himself being guided outside. The breeze felt good on his skin as he looked out over a decent sized cleared area surrounded by trees. There was a small pond with a bench and flowers had been planted. He'd never really been one for flowers but it was pretty. Hunger was swelling in his gut again. He closed his eyes, trying to will it to go away, he didn't need blood, he was fine. That was a lie, he needed it, wanted to feel it on his tongue. A soft sound escaped his lips, he was hungry and it didn't feel like that long since he fed last.

"Dean? You're hungry, aren't you?" The voice was soft, strong arms gathered him close, guided his lips to the soft skin of his throat, "It's alright, go ahead."

He wasn't exactly sure what the 'go ahead' meant but he could practically smell the blood beneath his skin. Sharp teeth slid down before he sank his teeth in, wrapping his arms around the Alpha to try to bring him closer, as if he could squeeze every last drop from him. Gentle hands ran through his hair and down his back in a soothing motion, soft words of encouragement were whispered into his ear as he pulled mouthful after mouthful into himself. It cooled the fire burning group him, each swallow killed just a little bit more of his hunger and he could feel his resistance ebbing as his hunger receded. This was what he was made for, to feed, to live, to be strong. He pulled back with a jerk, stumbling back a few steps before catching himself. His hand was shaking as he wiped his mouth, blood stood out stark and bright against his skin. He stared at it like it was the root of all his problems.

"Is there a problem, child? You must feed more often in the beginning, it's nothing to worry about. What you're experiencing is completely normal."

Dean shook his head, "Nothing about this is _normal_. Drinking blood is not something people do."

The Alpha chuckled softly, "Hunting is not something normal people do either. Drinking blood on the other hand is quite normal for vampires, which you are now. It would be abnormal if you didn't feed."

He bared his fangs, "I am not okay with this, dad." He sneered.

Why was he looking at him like that? So patient, so understanding. Dean was being a brat and he knew it so why wasn't he Alpha getting upset? Why wasn't he being punished? Could nothing he do get a rise out the bastard that did this to him? The Alpha stepped forward, cupping his face gently in his hands and tipping his head up.

"Dean, I am nothing like John Winchester. I do not expect you to be daddy's little soldier. Let me take care of you, let this be the start of a new life, a better life."

He felt tears in his eyes. He wasn't some weepy sap, he never cried. Ok, so there were a few times when he maybe shed a tear or two, but this was the second time in two days. It had to be some kind of record. The Alpha shifted his hold, pulling him against his chest as he began to cry. Dean's fingers closed on his shirt, gripping tight as he sobbed into his chest. Gentle touches were his undoing, his back stroked and rubbed as he cried, great hiccing sobs escaping his lips. He finally quieted his head tucked under the Alpha's chin. Sometime during his cry fest they had moved to a nearby bench. They said nothing, there was nothing that needed to be said. He had been a broken man in life and he was now a broken vampire.

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean didn't know what he needed, didn't know what was missing, but the Alpha knew. The ex-hunter hadn't had a normal life, his father was bent on revenge, and Dean was forced to grow up too soon. He needed to be taken care of, needed to let go so someone else could take control. He ran fingers through his hair, holding him against his chest, he would be the one to take care of him, to mould him. He could feel Dean's breath, his chest rising and falling as he slowly calmed. Perhaps he could give him a little more freedom, stretch his wings, before they were clipped. He would make sure that he was available and keeping an eye on his new son.

"Dean." He spoke softly, "It's getting close to sunrise, we need to get you to bed." Dean shook his head, "I don't have to strap you down, now do I? You can stay in your room and rest, can't you?" Dean nodded, "Good, I will let you rest. The bed is made up for you." He guided him to his feet, leading him back to his room, "Rest, I will see you this evening."

He left him, closing the door before going to his study. Dean was coming along well but it would take more time. One did not break over night. He closed his eyes for a moment to check on him, Dean was dreaming but he didn't intrude. Unless he woke up screaming he could have his dreams because he knew when his child awakened he would belong to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter part just so I can wish everyone a Happy New Year! Thank you so much for those who have left Kudos and Comments. Things have been a bit rough lately but reading what people think makes the day just a little brighter. Enjoy!

-Dean-

 

_He dreamed of Sam and Cas. They were looking for him, searching for him, and hoping he hadn't been turned. When they found him, Sam was broken. Dean stood before them, sure and proud. There was no hunch in his shoulders, he looked different. Was this what he was becoming?_

_"Sam, good to see you. Cas, you're looking good." Dean smiled at them, "Long time no see."_

_Sam's gaze hardened, "Dean, what happened to you?"_

_"Got a new life, got rid of my daddy issues. I'm doing great, better than ever." He scowled, "You should be happy for me."_

_"You're a vampire! How can I be happy my brother was turned into a vampire?"_

_A soft growl escaped his lips, "Because I'm happy! At first I didn't want this, was convinced I had to find you or some other hunter and have them end me. It took some time but things got better. Just let me go, Sam. Turn around and walk away."_

_"Have you killed anyone?"_

_Dean scowled, "What?"_

_"Have you killed anyone?" Sam looked frustrated, angry and hurt._

_"In my entire life or now? I mean, you know I've killed people but since transitioning, no, I haven't. I haven't even fed on one. I don't have the control yet and the thing is, I don't ever have to feed on someone if I don't want to."_

_The machete was in Sam's hand, "I'm sorry." He swung._

He jerked awake with a shout, he was reeling from the dream. How could he have been happy being a vampire? He rubbed a hand over his face. When he found Sam or more likely when Sam found him, he knew what would happen. There was no question in his mind that Sam would try to kill him but what he wasn't so sure about was whether or not he'd let him. It would kill Sam to do it, to cut his brother's head off, but he was a good hunter. They had let monsters go before, Lenore, Kate. Could he convince Sam that he should be one of the few? That he could be a good monster? Unlikely, Sam would try to save him but it was too late. The Alpha's blood was in his system and there was a lot of it. He could feel his presence even without focusing. It was as though he was steeped in the Alpha. If he escaped would the feeling go away? Would the connection diminish or stay just as strong. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, burying his head in his hands, his fingers moving up to clench in his hair. He knew without even opening his eyes that the Alpha was just outside his door.

"Come in." Might as well get it over with.

His father stepped inside. The connection felt more pronounced the closer he came and his mind went from calling him Alpha to Father. There was blood in his hand and Dean could feel his hunger sliding over him, his eyes locking on that bag of red. He smiled gently, moving over to him and offering it. He took it without a word, swallowing hard as he focused on the blood as it sloshed in the bag.

"Go ahead, there is no shame in feeding. You have nothing to look down on yourself for." He sat beside him, "Asking for assistance is no crime either." He took the bag, placing the tube to Dean's lips and started the flow. Long drags, he could hear himself swallowing loudly as he drank it down; his fangs sliding over his teeth. When it was finally pulled away he felt full and lethargic, "Better?" He reached up and stroked through his hair.

"Yeah." He felt far away, lulled into compliance by food and pets. He scowled, pulling away, "I'm not a dog."

"I never implied that you were. You need to relax, don't worry about Sam, don't worry about me, and especially don't worry about yourself. You are too self deprecating. I've said before that you need to let go. Let me guide you." He paused and Dean felt himself relax a little, "Close your eyes."

"What? We going to meditate now? I don't go in for all that new age crap."

"Dean, just close your eyes and listen to me."

He let out a huff, closing his eyes, "Fine."

"Relax, everything is as it should be. There should be no worries in your mind, no thoughts, just the sound of my voice."

He let himself sink into his bed, his mind drifting as he listened to him speak. The longer he listened the more he realized that the words didn't matter, it was his voice that was holding his attention as he relaxed. He could feel something wash over him, hot and cold all at once. He felt consumed by it, by nothing more than a voice. For once in his life he felt at peace, as though everything was going to be fine. As long as he had his father nothing could harm him, nothing could take him away. In some ways that frightened him, nearly enough to be pulled out of his trance, but his father's voice brought him back under. Why was he fighting? This felt too good not to give in to. He was protected, cherished, a part of his father would always be with him. The Alpha treated him differently than he was used to. There were no cutting remarks, no jibes to his ego. He could finally be himself, break free of the mold John Winchester had stuffed him into, all he had to do was give in. Why not? Didn't he deserve it? Hadn't he been through enough shit for something good to finally come out of the situation? That vaunted Winchester luck had failed, it was time he reaped the rewards of the curve ball life threw at him.

It felt like forever before the voice stopped and he was allowed to slowly come back to himself. He opened is eyes slowly, blinking against the dim light before stretching. He felt refreshed, although he couldn't remember much of what happened he had a good feeling. It was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a weight that had been there for years. Now that it was gone he wasn't sure what to do. He turned his head, his gaze landing on his father. The Alpha smiled at him and Dean felt a smile tugging at his own lips. He felt, for lack of a better word, at peace. There was something more important on his mind than worrying about the change in feelings, he was hungry.

"I'm hungry."

He laughed in reply, "Then we shall feed you." He stood, offering his hand.

Dean took it and was pulled to his feet. The pair left the room, the young vampire close behind the elder. He felt as though he should be questioning where they were going because the Alpha was leading him upstairs. He could hear a pair of heartbeats, the same ones he heard when he first awakened. One was slightly faster than the other, fear. He instinctually knew that they were afraid. His fangs slid down, itching to sink into flesh, to feel it part and the hot blood laced with fear to bubble free.

"Dean, tell me what you want." His voice was soft and cajoling as the came up onto the landing. Dean didn't answer, his gaze locked on the door, "Tell me." It was a command, a soft order.

"Blood."

The smile he received was almost feral, "Drink your fill, my son." He opened the door, sliding it open slowly.

In the center of the room was a young woman. She was bound tightly to a chair, struggling. Immediately Dean could tell that she had been there for some time. Her wrists were worn from fighting, her skin glistened with sweat, but her eyes, her eyes were filled with fear. He could practically smell it. The smell was akin to a baking pie or cooking meat. It made his mouth water. This was something to be tasted and savored, this fear filled elixir would nourish and sate him. Slowly, he moved forward, eyes locked on her trembling form. Once he stood before her, he bared his teeth and she screamed right before he sank them into her throat.

 

-Alpha-

 

He had placed Dean into a kind of hypnosis, releasing his baser nature. This is what he had let loose into that room and it was quite a sight to see. The sounds that escaped him as he drank her down were primal and raw. His son was moaning as he fed, not constrained by morality or thought. Everything was pure instinct. He could walk and talk normally but when faced with food, well, that was another story all together. When he came back to himself he would remember this, how it felt, and he would feel guilt. The Alpha knew that Dean wouldn't stop drinking until he was satisfied. For a vampire that would be never. The hunger was always there but usually relegated to the back of the mind. It would simmer just below the surface, waiting for the proper time in which to strike. Normally a vampire isn't controlled by their hunger. It binds them, guides them, but it can be ignored to an extent. Control could be hard won but in the end it was worth it. This exercise was to show Dean what would happen if he didn't give in to what the Alpha desired. He would teach him, guide him, and in return his son would remain, his loyalty would be won eventually. Right now he knew that Dean would not look kindly on this situation, however, the Alpha knew that it was a necessary step. What he was looking forward to the most was seeing if his son realized what he was doing and fought the compulsion. There had been very few who managed to do it but none of them had been through the experiences Dean had. He watched intently as he fed, waiting for that moment when he would struggle to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to those who have left kudos and comments, you're all awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Going to go continue work on the next one after I eat breakfast.

-Dean-

 

The taste of blood was hot on his tongue. It scorched a path down his throat, filling him with heat and life. The blood from the bags had been cold, chilled so it would be fresh, but this was from the font of life itself. His eyes grew wide, what was he doing? His mouth filled again and he swallowed on reflex. He was feeding, from a living person. He forced himself back, colliding into the Alpha. The young woman in the chair was letting out soft groans, her eyes lidded, as blood trickled down her throat. That blood, oh how he wanted more of it, but no, it would kill her, he was sure of it. He licked his lips, catching drops that had spilled free. Father was holding him close, cooing to him soothingly. His father was here, he would have stopped him if he had kept feeding, wouldn't he?

"You did so well for your first time. Not many can stop themselves in the beginning."

Dean clenched his fingers into the Alpha's shirt, burying his face in his shoulder as he fought to ground himself. It was so hard, he just wanted to let go and finish what he started, but he couldn't, he wouldn't allow himself to go down that path. His father's fingers stroked down his spine, rubbing gently, urging him to relax. The girl's heartbeat was slowing, he knew that she might die if she didn't get help, but he couldn't pull himself away from his father's chest. It was in that moment that he heard the second heartbeat again. Thundering loud and strong and surprisingly calm. He tipped his head slightly, looking to see the owner of that heart. A young man was tending to her, bandaging her throat.

"She will be fine with a little rest and something to eat. Alex will take care of her."

"Why did I do that?" He asked softly, turning his gaze back to the Alpha.

"Your nature came to the forefront, that primal part of you. The hunger consumed you. In the beginning it can happen. There are those who are unable to stop."

He scowled slightly, "Would you have stopped me?"

He smiled at him, "Of course I would, my son."

A scowl slid across his features as he thought about what had happened. The Alpha hadn't stopped him, hadn't even moved from where he was sitting. In fact, wasn't this his fault? What had been done to him while he was out? He jerked back hard, tearing himself away from his chest as he backpedaled further into the room, nearly colliding with the guy tending to his victim. Victim, that's what she was, _his_ victim. He moved as far away as he could, plastering himself against the far wall. He had to get away as far away as possible. He bolted for the door, sliding past the Alpha, barely dodging as he reached out for him. Adrenalin and need to escape made him faster. It was still dark out although he had a feeling that was going to end soon. It would be sunrise in about an hour and he needed to find shelter before then. The sun wouldn't kill him but it would hurt.

The trees whipped around him, scratched at his face and arms, but he ignored it, focusing instead on where the Alpha was. At least he felt like he had limitless amounts of energy and thanks to the girl he wasn't hungry. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, the distance between him and the Alpha was growing. He didn't seem to be chasing him but Dean knew that he wasn't giving up. He didn't stop until the tree line thinned and a road spread out before him. The sun was going to be coming up soon and he still had no where to hide. Maybe if he toughed it out and found a phone he could call Sam and... No, he couldn't call Sam, not if he wanted to live at any rate. There was nothing he wanted more than to see his brother but he wanted to live, he didn't want to die, at least not until he had a chance to kill the Alpha.

The sun was barely peeking up on the horizon but he could feel it and it burned. He started following the road, keeping an eye out for a car, anyone he could catch a ride from. Bare feet did not feel good on pavement. The roar of an engine drew his attention. He turned toward it, holding his thumb up and hoping they would stop. A red sedan pulled to the side of the road in front of him, the window sliding down to reveal a young woman. She smiled at him as he leaned forward, giving her his best smile.

"Hey, I was hoping you could give me a ride. My brother dumped me out here after a fight."

"Sure, get in." She flipped pitch black hair over her shoulder, it was probably dyed but looked good on her, "I'm Erica."

"Dean, thanks." He opened the door and slid in, "If you can just get me to a phone I'll give my brother a piece of my mind."

She laughed softly, "You have a stick in your hair."

He shook his head, tugging it out and throwing it out the window, "I really appreciate this. Sam can be a dick sometimes." Dean closed his eyes, relaxing, feeling the rumble of the car. It was soon drowned out by the sound of her heart. He had to keep control, he couldn't relax, couldn't let the vampire out, "Hey, mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Sure, it'll be a bit before we get to civilization. Your brother really picked an out of the way place."

"When he sets his mind to something he goes all out." He reached forward, flicking the radio on. It took him a little bit to find a good rock station. They really were out in the middle of nowhere, "Mind if I ask what brought you out here?"

"My parents live out here. I come visit them every weekend. I live up in Portland so it takes me most of the day to get down here."

"Where am I anyway?"

She shook her head, "Wow, he must be really mean. We're heading toward Ashland."

He could barely keep the surprise off his face. They were in Oregon, at least now he could tell whoever he called where he was. They stopped talking after that, Dean lost in his own thoughts about who he should call. At least the music helped drown out the sound of her heart. It would be so easy, to take her. Wasn't it her own fault for picking up a man dressed in pajamas from the side of the road? He shook his head slightly, turning his gaze to look out the window. At least he hadn't been taken out of the country. It was an hour before she pulled into town, stopping at a Chevron.

"There should be a phone you can use. I hope you get back at your brother for dumping you out here."

He got out, cringing slightly from the sun, "Oh, trust me, I will. Thank you, Erica. If you hadn't come around when you did I'm sure I would be walking down the street with no idea where I was going." He gave her one of his patented Dean Winchester smiles.

"It was great to meet you, Dean." They shook hands, "I'm glad I could help."

He nodded as the attendant put the gas nozzle in, "Can I ask one more favor?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Can I have a dollar so I can call someone to come pick me up?"

She smiled, pulling out a dollar, "Here, I hope you get home alright." She pulled out a business card, holding it out to him, "And if you wind up needing a ride somewhere or are in the area and want to grab a coffee or a beer, call me. We have some of the best beer in the country here."

He took it and the dollar, "Thanks, I just might have to do that."

He waved, heading for the convenience store to get his dollar turned into quarters and hope that they would wave the no shirt, no shoes, no service policy. He got lucky, the girl behind the counter fell to his charms and quickly exchanged paper for coin. The pay phone outside was actually in decent condition, now he just had to work up the courage to call Sam because he had no other options. The coins made a dull clanking sound as he slipped them in before dialing the number.

"Hello?" Sam sounded tired and Dean felt his voice catch in his throat, "Talk to me or I'm hanging up."

"Sammy." He finally got the word out, swallowing hard to regain his composure, "Sammy, I need help."

"Dean? Where the hell are you? What happened? You've been missing for two weeks."

Two weeks? He thought it had maybe been a week, "I'm in Ashland, Oregon. Fuck, Sam." He reached up, clenching his fingers in his hair, "This isn't good. The Alpha came for me, shit, just call Cas or something, I have to get out of here. I'm at a Chevron."

"The Alpha? Dammit Dean, I'll be there as soon as I can but you're days away. I'll see if Cas can't get to you. Stay put and call me if you go somewhere else."

The laugh was bitter, "Yeah, ok." He swallowed again, "Sammy, if something happens, you have to know that I love you. The past couple days have been rough and I don't know if I'll get another chance."

"No, you don't get to say shit like that. You're not going anywhere. I'm going to hang up and find Cas, hold tight."

He slid the receiver into the cradle. All he could do was wait and hope. There was a small bench near the building and he dropped onto it, bowing his head and clenching his hands together. Hunger gnawed at him, he could hear the heartbeats around him, pumping the only thing that would sate the burning pain. He had to be strong, for Sam, for himself, he couldn't let the Alpha win.

"Dean."

He jerked his head up at the sound of his name only to come face to face with an angel. Sam had obviously found Castiel, now he could go home. At the thought of home the place where the Alpha resided in his mind stirred slightly. No, he couldn't go back to the bunker, although the Alpha already knew where it was. He got to his feet slowly, standing toe to toe with the angel.

"Cas..."

Castiel laid his hands on his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm definitely not ok. Take me to the bunker, please, I need to see Sam." At least Cas didn't notice he wasn't human or if he did he didn't say anything.

In an instant they were inside the bunker. He still hated angel travel but it was convenient and gave him a chance to see Sam before he was taken away again. Sam was on him in an instant, not even giving him a chance to get his bearings.

"Dean, where were you? What happened?" He kept him pulled tight to his chest.

He could smell the blood just under the surface of his brother's skin, "Sam, the Alpha took me." He swallowed hard, keeping a firm grasp on the desire to sink his teeth in, "He said I was special and he took me."

Sam pulled back slowly, looking into his eyes, "Dean, what are you saying?"

"He turned me." He was shaking slightly as the words came out in a low whisper.

"Did you feed?"

He looked away, "It wasn't like before. He turned me and it burned. He gave me so much of his own blood, he tainted me with it, and I couldn't stop myself when he fed me." He looked back at him, "I know what you're going to ask next and no, I haven't killed anyone." He wouldn't mention how close he had been to killing that girl, "I ran, I got free and I ran but I know he'll be coming for me. I can feel him, always, like a pulse in my mind. He's pissed and he's coming for me. I can't stop him, I can't fight him."

"Why? Why can't you?" Neither of them moved, Sam keeping a firm grasp on his shoulders.

"Because he can make me obey. Because when he's near me I want to roll over like a fucking dog and submit. He turned me, not one of his lackeys, the Alpha did this to me. There's no going back, nothing can fix this, but I can try to take him out before I let you kill me."

Sam shook his head, crushing him to his chest, "No, I won't. There has to be something we can do."

He let out a snort against his throat, "There's nothing." He licked his lips, catching Sam's taste on his tongue, "There is no turning back after feeding, you know that." He closed his eyes, feeling a spike of anger from the Alpha, "It's like there's someone constantly in your head. When I'm in the same room as him I become more like those vampires we kill. I _want_ to live like this, to be his son." He swallowed hard, "Dad would be so pissed if he were here." A bitter laugh escaped his lips, "You know how this works. We kill the big bad monster and then you kill me."

"No." His voice was firm and Dean scowled, "No, it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? That's how it's supposed to work."

"Because of Lenore. She did it, she lived off animal blood, she didn't hurt people."

The smile was bittersweet, "I can't. I mean, I can avoid hurting people, I think, but there's no way I could eat animal blood."

"Why? Have you even tried?"

He shook his head, "No, but don't you get it? The _Alpha_ made me, I'm like first generation vamp." He pulled back, sliding out of Sam's arms, "I'm hungry and I don't want to bite you. I need to eat."

Sam's eyes were full of unshed tears, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find me some blood bags and then we're going after the son of a bitch."

"Dean, how do you expect to kill the Alpha?" Castiel was still there, watching and listening.

"I distract him and you and Sam take him out." He turned his head to look back at him, "I really need to eat." It was twisting and burning in his gut, growing stronger, fighting against his will, "Please Sam." He sat down, closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths.

"I'll be back, just stay put, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, great." He waved him away, taking those deep breaths through his mouth. He heard Sam leave, Cas was still standing there, Dean could feel him, hear him breathing, hear his heart beating, "Cas, can you like angel mojo the Alpha?"

There was no answer for a few minutes, finally he spoke, "No, I can't."

His eyes snapped open, turning to glare at him, "You killed Lenore, you've zapped vamps before, why not him?"

"For the same reason I could not kill Eve. They are close to her in blood, in power, they were her creations, her children, just as you are now the Alpha's."

He bowed his head, letting it thump onto the table, "I can feel him, always. I thought it would get better the further away from him I am but it's not. He's there, he's always there, in my head. He knows what I think, how I feel. Cas, he knows how to break me. I'm not going to be _me_ if he gets his hands on me again."

He could hear the Alpha chuckle, _"Oh, Dean, you will still be you, just a more well adjusted you."_

He clenched his hands into fists, "I can hear him when he wants me to, I can see him when he desires. He can make me fall asleep. Sam won't do it, he won't kill me." He lifted his head, meeting the angel's blue eyes, "You're going to have to. After this is over you have to kill me."

"Dean, you know what happens when you die. You go to Purgatory."

He swallowed, "Yeah, I know. Maybe I can find Benny." He paused, "Promise me, Cas."

"If we cannot find a way to save you I will. Why do you want to die?"

"I don't but I don't want to hurt someone."

"Why can you continue to subsist on blood bags? You can continue your life, still be the Dean Winchester we know and love. You have free thought, you still have a conscience."

"Do you think I could? Do you know how hard it is? The hunger, what if it consumes me?"

"It won't. Dean, you are the strongest person I know. You can fight it."

"Alright, you win, but if I lose it you have to kill me."

Castiel nodded, "Very well. If you are no longer Dean Winchester."

"Thanks."

It felt like forever before Sam got back, a small cooler in hand, "I hope I got enough." He set it on the table.

Dean was on it in a flash, tossing the lid off and looking inside. Ten bags, he counted, were line up in a row. He pulled one out, his hands shaking as he brought it to his mouth. He needed it now, wanted to just rip it open and drown in it but he could control himself, he wouldn't do that. He fed as the Alpha had fed him, slowly, savoring each drop as it slid over his tongue. He could feel the Alpha's approval as he drank. When he was finished he set it aside, refusing to meet Sam and Cas' gazes.

"Real enough for you? At least you didn't go running for the hills." He got to his feet, "He's on his way here. I think he's waiting for nightfall before he comes after me so we have until then at least to prepare." He headed out to the armory, not wanting to see their reaction to him feeding.

Sam came up behind him, his brother's heart rate was slightly faster than Castiel's. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, it really is ok, Dean."

"How can you think this is ok?" He stared at the machetes.

"You're still my brother. I don't like this, I hate what was done to you and I want to kill the son of a bitch, but I love you."

He let out a soft snort, "Don't go all chick flick on me now, Sammy."

"Let's form a plan, we can't go into this blind."

"I think the only thing we can do is form a distraction and have someone else kill him. I would be the best bait and you and Cas will have to take him out. I don't think I can do it. Physically sure but I can't, not with him in my head."

"It's ok. Why don't you pick a machete for me?"

He shook his head, grabbing his favorite, "Here." He handed it over, "It's the best one we've got."

"We'll get through this, I promise."

"Don't promise something like that, you can't be sure that it will work."

He turned him around, meeting his gaze, "I have to believe it will, so you have to believe it will too."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. This is your plan so where do you want me?"

"We need to corner him, control his movements. That means I have to corner myself." He swallowed, "I need to be vulnerable. I'll be in my room, that gives the door to funnel him in and should give the two of you a chance to take him out."

He nodded, "Alright, sounds like a plan. You have the link so let us know so we can prepare."

The brothers returned to the archives to get Cas. Dean was on edge, night was falling and the Alpha was on the move. He had a feeling that the Alpha wasn't averse to flying. It would be a few hours before he got to the bunker but it left Dean on edge. He felt antsy, on edge, it was like drawing it out.

_"Dean, I'll be there soon."_

Now he was giving him warnings. Dean shook his head, looking at his brother and his angel. He wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him close, "Stay alive." He paused, "I love you little brother."

Sam squeezed him tight before pulling back, "I promise."

Dean gave him a small smile before heading for his room. He sat down on the edge of his bed, waiting. His eyes slid closed, his diggers grasping the edge of the bed. He could feel the Alpha getting closer. His eyes snapped open, looking up to see the Alpha in his door. He was on his feet in a flash, hands clenched into fists.

"It's time to come home. You don't belong here, you belong with me." He swallowed hard, eyes flashing, he felt his teeth clench together as he tried to speak, to insult him, to back talk, anything, but he couldn't, "I don't want to hear a word from your lips unless it's an apology. You have caused significant problems. We have to move because of you." He caught a glimpse of Sam behind the Alpha. He swung and Dean snapped his eyes closed, hoping for success but fearing the worst, "Dean, open your eyes." The voice was soft and his eyes opened.

The Alpha had Sam pinned to his chest, his arm around his throat.

"Let him go." Dean bit out.

"Kneel." He fell to his knees, bowing his head as the Alpha spoke, "You are mine and if he is going to get in the way he can be removed quite easily."

He bared his teeth, "Father, please." His voice came out as a low hiss.

"Please what?" He squeezed slightly around Sam's throat.

"Please let my brother go."

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean was beautiful in his submission, his head bowed, his arms hanging limp, knees slightly apart, and his neck bared. His brother and the angel were subdued. Although the angel had been difficult to deal with. Taking care of him first had been an unnecessary delay. Sam on the other hand he left alone, this would help break Dean, seeing his brother trapped and helpless would set him on the right path. He gazed down at his child, giving Sam a slow squeeze and wringing a hiss from his lips.

"I should kill him, however you value his life, do you not?" He gazed down at him.

"Yes."

"Will you come home, willingly, and remain?"

"Dean, no." Sam's voice came out choked.

He swallowed hard, his voice barely coming out, "Yes."

"Then your brother will live."

 

-Dean-

 

There was a heavy weight on his chest, Sam was begging for him not to, to fight, but he couldn't. His father was exerting his dominance and he easily submitted. He would do whatever he was told, he had to save Sam and he had to obey. He didn't know what he would do if those two things came into conflict. Would he save his brother or obey his father? Hopefully he wouldn't have to find out. He tipped his head up slowly, locking eyes with his brother. He had to save him, Sammy didn't deserve this, he deserved his apple pie life.

"Sam, let me go. We can't fix this."

His brother shook his head, "There's always a way, Dean, you can't give up."

"Dammit Sammy, listen to me. There's no way out, the Alpha saw to that. I'm tainted, I have so much of his blood in me I'm surprised I have some of my own left. I want you to live. I won't let you die. This is what I have to do to save you." He couldn't move from his kneeling position, "We fought, we've been through the apocalypse, a few of them, and we've come out on top. We saved the world but there are some things that cannot be stopped. Maybe one day there will be a way and maybe this is what was meant to happen but for right now you have to let me go. Find a job, find a girl, and pop out those 2.5 kids. Teach them that what goes bump in the night is real but let them grow up with a father and a mother and not running around like we did. Maybe I can come visit, maybe I can still be with you in some way but right now you have to let me go with him."

Tears slid down both of their cheeks as Sam gave a small nod, all the movement he could manage with the Alpha holding him, "I won't give up but I promise, for right now I have no choice."

The Alpha smiled, "Say goodnight, Sam." He squeezed, cutting off blood and oxygen. Sam struggled for a moment before sinking into darkness, "On your feet child." He put Sam on Dean's bed, "Perhaps we should take a trip overseas."

Dean shook his head, "No, no planes, please father." He couldn't fly, he couldn't leave the country. He got to his feet as he was ordered, "Please." Was he begging now? He hated this, he never begged, he never gave up. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"Very well." He turned and walked away, expecting Dean to follow.

Castiel was bound and unconscious, he didn't want to know what had been done to take out an angel. There was a car waiting for them outside, a black sedan with darkly tinted windows. Typical. Why couldn't the villains ever have a nice car, like Baby? The back door was held open for him and he slid inside without a word, folding is hands in his lap and staring at them. The Alpha got in beside him, the door closing with an echoing click.

"You must be hungry." The Alpha placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in against his throat.

At his words he realized that he was hungry. Dean shuddered, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. Blood slid beneath the surface of his skin, he could smell it, practically taste it, but that would mean taking more of the Alpha into himself.

"Dean." His voice was stern with a note of threat in it.

If he didn't feed would he be forced to? He let his lips part, his fangs slide down. A rumble of approval made the skin beneath his lips vibrate. He sank them in, shuddering as he took in the first mouthful. He closed his eyes, swallowing again and again, feeling himself warm. Doomed, he decided that he was doomed as he took one last swallow before pulling away, his tongue chasing spilled drops. His father had won. His head fell back against the seat, his eyes still closed, he couldn't face reality.

"You will adapt. Rest, we will begin your lessons when we arrive home."

Home. He had just left his only home. The vampire in him felt at peace, drawing him into the same state. He hated this and yet didn't. There was a war going on inside himself and he was afraid he was going to lose. He let himself rest, there was nothing he could do at the moment but he could still fight. He never said he would obey, just that he would return and stay. His mind whirled with ideas of how he could make life difficult for the Alpha. Sleep took him not long after feeding and he remained asleep until the car came to a jarring halt. With a grumble and a flail he opened his eyes, glaring at the driver's seat. The door was opened and his father got out first, waiting for him to follow. When he stepped out he found himself in a forest, much like the one back in Oregon. In fact the driveway and house looked oddly familiar, not that he had time to take in the outside of the house while he fled.

"Here I thought you were going to move. It's not like I told anyone where you were living, I knew you would be coming after me."

"I do not have another home setup at the moment so yes, this is the same one."

He glared at the Alpha, "So I slept multiple days?" He bit out, "Gee, thanks dad, I really wanted to sleep that long."

"I did not make you sleep. In fact you did wake a few times to feed before going back to your dreams."

"Why would I sleep so long?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the car.

"You are still adapting and changing, your body obviously needed to rest." He motioned to the house, "Come inside, we need to have a lesson in discipline."

He walked toward the door and Dean followed at a sedate pace, drawing it out. He could get a rise out of the Alpha, taking off was just the tip of the iceberg. He was going to drive him nuts one way or another and he would prove that the Alpha was just like John Winchester. The moment he stepped through the door he wished he hadn't. The gurney was waiting for him. He didn't say a word, just walked past the Alpha and laid down on it.

"Someone's eager." He was strapped down tightly.

"Nah, I just know how this works. You get your rocks off torturing me and proving that you're just like everyone else who wants something from me." He paused, letting his words sink in, "A coward."

His father smiled down at him, running his fingers through his hair, "Oh, Dean, I won't be torturing you, you'll be torturing yourself."

He scowled up at him, "What?" He let out snort, "Like I would torture myself."

He was wheeled back into that concrete room. The implements were still laid out but the food was gone. A single stroke to his head and the Alpha was gone, the door closing with a final click. The silence was practically deafening as he laid there doing nothing. His mind was whirling, thinking about nothing and everything. What did father mean when he said he would torture himself? You can't just do that, no one would want to. Bored. He hummed a few lines from Eye of the Tiger, fingers tapping out the tune. It wasn't long before he grew bored with that too. He could just sleep, at least then time would pass faster. As he closed his eyes, trying to relax, he felt something stir inside him. A scowl crossed his face as he tried to chase that feeling only to come face to face with himself.

 _"I am a mental representation of your hunger. I'm not_ you _per say, just a part of you."_

"So, what, are you here to torture me? Is that what torturing myself is, a mental thing?"

He, it, shook its head, _"No, I'm not here to torture you. You and I have yet to find coexistence. You fight me, struggle against what I need. You're only harming yourself. Sate me and I give you strength."_

"No, you give me a hankering for the red stuff and I say screw you."

_"Do you know what happens if you continue down this path? I grow stronger as you grow weaker and then I take control and feed. I will glut myself, devour life until I am sated and willing to slumber once more. If you feed there need not be death. Sate me."_

"Well, I can't really do that right now, can I?"

_"True, however I know you will make the right choice when the time comes. Father was merely trying to teach you what can happen but you ran off. Now you are here again and punishment will not be kind. Everything you do from this point on, everything that happens to you, will be your fault, your responsibility. You must understand that. Father tried the nice way because he loves you but he now sees that you need a firmer hand. Sleep will not find you and I will continue to grow."_

"You seem to have all the answers, so what happens next?"

_"Pain, hunger, purification, bliss."_

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass." He opened his eyes, the Hunger disappearing, "I think I might be losing it." Jonathan chose that moment to come through the door, "Hey, Jonny boy, welcome, pull up a chair, have a seat. I'd offer you something to drink but I'm a little tied down at the moment."

"That's alright, Dean. I won't be staying long." He had a needle in hand, a dark red liquid filled the syringe, "Take a deep breath."

The needle slid into his arm and the plunger was depressed. Fire burned through him from that point. He screamed, arching back, jerking at his bonds. Dead man's blood. He felt so weak, collapsing down into the bed even as it burned through him, his muscles spasming.

"Son of a bitch." He arched again, hands clenching into fists. If he had known this is what it felt like he might never have used it.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. You were given a great gift. Father never brings anyone into the family anymore. You are the first in five hundred years." He placed a cool cloth on his forehead, "It will hurt less if you don't fight it."

His teeth ground together as he tried to relax, muscles shaking from spasms, "Shut up." He jerked again, taking a gasping breath.

"Rest now. I will see you again soon." He turned and left.

This was not torturing himself, nope, this was the Alpha. As the blood burned through him his hunger rose, reborn bright and strong in the wake of the blood of a dead man. It felt like forever before the pain passed in a wave, his hunger surging up to fill the vacant spot the feeling left in his mind. He gasped for breath, clenching his eyes closed as he arched off the gurney again. His mind betrayed him, showing images of broken bodies at his feet, bite marks on their throats. Sam's body laid atop the pile, eyes glazed but chest rising and falling with sharp breaths. He fell to his knees, grabbing his brother and pulling him close, smacking his face lightly, trying to call him back from wherever his mind had gone. Soft begging and pleading escaped his mouth and for one brief moment Sam came back only to utter four words, it's not your fault, before dying. A faceless figure stood over him, cloaked in shadow.

"You did this. You killed your brother because you fought, you didn't give in, you didn't feed the hunger. It took you and kept you, and you slaughtered everyone before you. Does that make you strong, for not giving in? You are weak because you refused coexistence. You have no one to blame but yourself."

He clung to his brother's form, "Leave me alone."

In reality he writhed, pulling hard against the restraints. The Alpha stood over him, watching as he jerked and twisted in his bonds. Another needle of Dead man's blood was administered, weakening him so he wouldn't break the bindings.

In his mind he was trapped. The figure continued to mock him but he tuned it out. What was he supposed to do? He looked down at Sam and knew exactly what he needed to do, fight. He laid his body down slowly before spinning and launching himself at the figure, tackling it to the ground. It laughed and Dean swung, striking it across where it's face should be. Again and again he lashed out, wrapping his hands around its throat and squeezing. It laughed, the shadows falling away to show himself. He scrambled back, his doppelgänger rising to its feet and striding toward him.

"Dean, you can't kill me, I am you. You know me, we were quite...intimate recently. You let me out to play and damn was it fun. I liked when you were a demon, it's too bad he went away, we were just getting started. I'm that dark little part of you that you try to avoid and hide from." It grasped around his throat, pressing him down into the pile of bodies, "You have a choice, Deano, you can fight me and probably lose but you might win or we can balance each other out, be a team." It grinned, "If I win, I'm going to go find Sammy and he and I are going to have some fun but if we 'merge', so to speak, you'll be the boss, just with a little extra. So, what'll it be?" He pressed him down hard, squeezing his throat firmly, "Better decide soon."

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing against its hand. Giving in, merging, wouldn't mean he gave up, wouldn't mean he was weak, he was doing what he had to in order to survive. If he was one thing it was a survivor.

"I won't let you win and I won't give up. This doesn't mean that you won." He swallowed again, "I guess we're partners."

It pulled back, letting up on his throat, "Good choice."

"So how does this work?" He rubbed his throat, glaring at it.

"Close your eyes."

"No."

It shrugged, "Ok but you're not going to want to see this." It placed its hands on his shoulders and pressed down, hard.

He let out a strangled gasp as its hands sank into him, "The fuck?" He tried to pull back but more of it sank into him.

"Told you that you didn't want to see it." It was inside him, slowly pressing more into him.

He screamed, feeling it almost fully inside him, merged with him and then he opened his eyes. His father stood over him, a hand resting gently on his forehead. There was concern in his eyes as he took in Dean's condition.

"How are you feeling, child."

He gasped for breath, looking up at him, "Father, it hurts."

"I know, rest, it will pass." He brushed his sweat soaked hair back, "You need to get cleaned up but it can wait. Tell me, where do you belong?"

There was no hesitation, "Here, with my family." The Alpha, his father, would protect him and teach him, all he had to do was give in.

Inside he was screaming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I thought about adding the next Alpha part but nah, this is better.


	4. Chapter 4

-Alpha-

 

He felt the moment Dean had merged with his other self. Taken in the hunger, the need for family, the desire to please his father. Of course Dean didn't know that he was getting all of that and more. The dark side of Dean's psyche was always there, hiding beneath the surface, it had been let loose when he took the Mark and became a demon, now it would compliment his true nature. He was docile for the moment but it would change in time as he became more acclimated to the merge. For now he could be let loose without fear of him running away or doing something he would regret later. Deft fingers undid the cuffs, releasing his son from his bondage. He was sure that there would come a time when he would need to further instruct his son on appropriate behavior, to wipe out those last traces of humanity, and he was sure he would have to use some of the implements he had on display, perhaps even put his mark on him indelibly to remind him of his place.

 

-Dean-

 

The cuffs fell away and he sat up slowly. His body ached, his head throbbed, and he had no idea what he was doing. He took the Alpha's hand, allowing himself to be led to the bathroom. He could really use a bath, maybe the heat would help clear his head. He knew there was something wrong, he knew that he should be fighting, doing anything except taking a bath and doing what his father wanted. The problem was he couldn't think straight, that whole merging thing had messed with his mind, he was sure of it. He couldn't bring himself to tell the Alpha to go fuck himself, he couldn't do anything against the dark skinned vampire, and those words he had uttered. There had been no hesitation, no questioning, he couldn't believe what he had done but he couldn't rage and scream and fight; he could only watch.

"Relax for as long as you need. If you require anything let me know." Father kissed his temple, pressing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

There was a soothing scent, like apple pie, it filled the bathroom as he stripped. The tub already filled with steaming water and as he got closer he realized that was where the smell was coming from. There was a thin film of oil sitting on top of the water, making it smell heavenly. As he moved to get in he froze, catching a side long glimpse of himself in the mirror. He audibly swallowed, turning to look at himself. What he saw in the mirror he didn't recognize. He was scruffy from not having a chance to shave, was in dire need of a hair cut, it started reminding him of when he was a demon, longer than he usually wore, but there was one thing that bothered him more than anything else, his scars were gone. When Cas had pulled him out of Hell, remade him, he had removed every blemish from his skin. The anti possession tattoo was the only thing that marred his skin. He traced where he knew scars should have been. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, he could still feel it and looking closer he saw that his scars had faded to silvery webs, appearing much less than they should have been. At least he only appeared pristine. His gaze fell back to the tub, he needed that bath more than ever now. Slowly, he sank into the tub, groaning at the heat. Going through the motions of cleaning himself helped ground him a bit but he still didn't feel normal. He _needed_ to stay, he _needed_ to do as his father told him, and he _needed_ to feed.

"I need to eat." His voice came out softly, "He's going to feed me, right?" He scowled, looking down at the water, "Well, I'm not going to ask for it." Stubbornness was a Winchester trait after all.

It was at least an hour before the water was cool enough that he wanted to get out. The water was drained and the shower started so he could hose off quickly. His skin was wrinkled as he dried off, that was his least favorite part of baths, it always felt odd. A fluffy white towel was sitting on top of a stack of clean clothes. He dried off before looking them over, more comfortable clothes, grey pajamas. He rolled his eyes, was he expected to sit around and do nothing? No way, that was so not happening. He put on his jeans but grabbed the t-shirt from the clothes left for him. He could appreciate the softness of the material at least. Leaving his socks, boots, and the pajama pants in the bathroom he stepped out into the hall. It was empty but he could feel that the Alpha was in his office and there was only one heartbeat in the house. His stomach sank, did the girl die after all? She was being tended to but what if she hadn't made it? He moved quietly through the halls, taking everything in a little better than before. Jonathan was in the living room reading a book when he walked in.

"Hello, Dean." He didn't look up from his book.

"So, Jonny, what's there to do around here?"

He closed his book, setting it aside with a sigh, "There are things to read, there is a television in the den. Father is in his study, if you're hungry you're going to have to go see him."

"What's he planning? What does he want to do with me?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the archway leading into the room.

Jonathan was looking exasperated and it made Dean smile inside, "I don't know, it's not my place to know what father has planned."

Green eyes rolled, "Really? You're not even a little curious? Why would he bring in a hunter? Especially when he knows that I would happily kill all of you."

There was a flash of fear in the vampire's eyes, "You would not kill us, he wouldn't let you."

The smirk was cruel but he didn't care, "You don't sound so sure about that. I saw some knives in the kitchen that would be perfect, do you want to test that theory?" The other vampire was on his feet in a flash, rushing past Dean.

"Are you feeling better?"

He jumped, turning to face the Alpha, "Yeah, I'm fine. Jonny and I were just talking, he ran off pretty quick though, I think I make him nervous."

"Talking of knives and decapitation will do that to a person." He smiled slightly but Dean could see the darkness in it, "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged, putting on an air of dismissal, "I could eat but I'm fine."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, eyes flashing slightly, "You'll have to let me know when you're hungry and we can acquire something for you to eat." He paused, "We wouldn't want you to starve, now would we?"

"Of course not." He swallowed audibly, "Can't have that."

"Good, I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself." He turned to head back to the office.

"Wait, can I call Sam?" He wanted to hear his brother's voice, to know he was still alright.

He froze for a moment, leaving Dean to stare at his back, waiting for a response. It was a moment before he spoke, "Very well. Come." He beckoned to him, moving to his office. Dean immediately went for the phone and was about to dial when the Alpha grasped his dialing hand, "First, you will feed."

He looked at the offered wrist before back at the phone. Slowly he grasped it, bringing it closer before sinking his fangs in and swallowing. His eyes fluttered closed as he took two more swallows before pulling back.

"Can I call my brother now?" Feeding from him made him feel odd but he needed to hear his brother's voice.

"Be my guest. I will give you some privacy." He stepped out, leaving Dean alone with the phone.

With shaking fingers he dialed Sam's number, listening to it ring and hoping he wouldn't get sent to voicemail.

"Hello?" He sounded so tired.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm alright." Why was he acting so nonchalant?

"Dean?" His voice was hopeful, "Are you sure you're alright? What are they doing to you?"

He shook his head, "I'm not ok, my mood keeps shifting. One minute I'm me and the next I'm someone else." He ran a hand through his hair, "I want to get a knife from the kitchen and start killing everyone here but at the same time something is stopping me."

"Dean, take a breath."

"Nah, I'm good Sammy. I feel amazing, free."

Sam's breath hitched, "Dean, listen to me, you're acting off. Tell me what the Alpha is doing to you."

"Nothing, everything, I don't know." He tugged at his hair, "He feeds me, makes sure I'm taken care of, fuck Sam, he's acting like a father. How am I supposed to fight this? How can I fight something that doesn't fight back? How do you fight emotion?"

"You have to remember what he is, who he is, what he's done."

He swallowed hard, "Alright, I can do this. Maybe I will just kill all the vampires here, try to take out the Alpha and hope he kills me." He felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster.

"No, you have to fight, you can't give in. Listen to me, your name is Dean Winchester, you're a hunter, you have a brother and an angel, remember who you are, not what he wants you to be."

He nodded before remembering he was on the phone and Sam couldn't see him, "Yeah, I'm good Sammy, I'm alright, I'm a Winchester and Winchesters never give up." He rubbed a hand over his face, "Thanks Sam, for reminding me." A bitter laugh escaped his lips, "I will fight and we will win. Keep looking for something we can use and I will do my best not to give in."

"That's what I like to hear. I'll do what I can, you just hang tight."

"I'll talk to you later, Sammy." He hung the phone up, looking at the door. He really didn't want to go out that door and face the Alpha.

He finally stepped outside, seeing the Alpha waiting for him, "Do you feel better now that you have spoken with your brother?"

"Yes, I do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Most excellent, you may have free reign of the house, let me know when you get hungry. Blood is not readily available for everyone."

He let out a snort, "You mean for me. What about that human? What happened to having two?"

"The girl was returned home, albeit traumatized, but relatively unharmed. The boy, he's been here for quite some time and will not be going anywhere."

Dean moved passed him, "I guess I'll see you later."

 

-Sam-

 

His brother was gone, again. He stared at the phone in his hand. Dean was cracking, he heard it in his voice and he was afraid that he was going to break. Something was messing with his mind, his speech patterns were off, and what he was saying would never escape his lips willingly. Sam wasn't sure how much longer his brother could maintain some semblance of himself, he would have to act quickly if there was any hope of saving him.

He turned his gaze from the phone to the archives. He had a lot of paper work to sort through and hoped there would be something there that could help him. He was a Winchester and Winchesters never gave up, even when faced with the daunting task of paperwork.

 

-Dean-

 

He was hungry. As morning approached he had wanted blood more and more but he refused, going to bed without eating. Now as he laid there he needed it, could feel it burning inside, welling up to escape as a soft whimper. He curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around his burning stomach. How much longer could he resist? The Hunger was digging its claws into his brain, struggling to the forefront. He had to resist, he couldn't let himself fall. The presence of the Alpha was warm in his mind, soothing him, but urging him to come feed. No! He curled in tighter, wanting it to stop. Maybe if he fed from himself; he brought his wrist to his mouth, sinking his fangs in deeply. The taste of it on his tongue was like ash, dry and unfulfilling. He immediately pulled away, his eyes locked to the wound he had made, watching blood sluggishly flow from his veins.

 _"I can hear you crying, I know what you need,_ you _know what you need."_

He shook his head, "No, I don't need it. I'll go find a deer or a squirrel." Thinking about squirrels brought Crowley to mind, "Or maybe a moose." Did they have moose in Oregon? Crowley was not someone he wanted on his mind, it just made him a little angry, which fed into his hunger, "I don't need it."

He could practically see the Alpha shaking his head, _"Oh, Dean, you'll see. Animals will not sate your hunger. You are of a higher breed than Lenore and her ilk were."_

He let out a snort, at least talking to the Alpha was distracting him from the gnawing hunger, "Breed? You make it sound like I'm some prize winning dog, all pure and shit."

_"I suppose that analogy could be considered accurate. You are as pure as you can be. My blood continues to burn it's way through the last bastions of humanity inside you. Your body is a battleground where only one will come out the victor. There is no bargaining, no cease fires, this will continue until the last traces of your human life are removed."_

Why was he being told this? He wasn't going to give in and the Alpha had just revealed his hand. If he could stave off feeding for as long as possible, even outright refuse to feed from the Alpha he could buy himself some time.

The laugh that escaped his lips was borderline on the sanity scale, "You sound like a Bond villain, telling the hero your master plan before sending him to a slow death. You shouldn't reveal your hand."

_"You merely delay the inevitable. I feel it only fair that I share with you what is happening to you."_

"Yeah, well, thanks for that, I think I'll just let myself starve, at least I'll still be me."

 _"My dear son, it won't be long before your hunger will take control and you won't_ be _you until it is sated. You merged with it, yes, however it can still control you and it will. For now, rest, I will see you in the evening and perhaps then you will understand."_

It was still daytime? Fuck. He could have sworn that it was evening. This was going to be a long day. He could feel the Alpha outside his door, waiting. Well, he could just keep on waiting. The hunger was stirring again, forcing its way up, coating his mind in a haze of red. He pulled himself up, standing on steady feet. How could he be when all he could think about was blood? His feet carried him to the door, long, sure steps. The door was thrown open, his father was no where in sight but he knew where he was. He opened the office door, meeting his father's gaze.

"Dean, how are you feeling?"

"Father." His voice came out as a rasping hiss through his fangs, "I'm hungry."

He rolled up his sleeve, "Come." Dean's feet propelled him forward, falling to his knees before him and taking his wrist, "Feed."

He sank his fangs in, letting out a moan as the blood touched his tongue. He fed hungrily, swallowing it down in hungry gulps. His father's fingers stroked through his hair, soothing him.

"I warned you what would happen. You didn't believe me."

Dean's eyes closed as he fed, loosing himself in the magic of blood. It was minutes before he pulled back, licking his lips, the spark of hunger still in his eyes. He needed more and the hunger was not going to let him go, not yet.

"More." His voice was still distorted by fangs and hunger.

"We will have to find someone for you, would you like that, Dean? To sate yourself on a human?"

No, no, he couldn't, wouldn't. He fought and struggled against the crimson tide of hunger that held him down. He wouldn't feed on a human, wouldn't kill one of them, "No." Managing one word was a start at least.

The smile that spread across his father's lips was bordering on cruel, "No?" He stroked a hand through his hair, "I knew you were special but this, this is perfect." His fingers tightened, pulling Dean's head back, "My poor boy, you have so much fire, so much resistance in you. Why don't you put that energy to better use? Fighting your hunger is a loosing battle, that energy is better spent struggling against other things."

"You." He was reduced to one word answers, struggling against the hunger that threatened to overwhelm him.

"If that is what you prefer, yes, like me." He chuckled softly, "You need energy to fight me, you need to feed to even have a chance."

He clenched his teeth together, shaking slightly as he fought to maintain control, "Not humans."

The Alpha stood, looking down at him, "Stay." He walked past, leaving Dean kneeling on the ground.

He shook with the effort to keep control, staring at the floor as he remained kneeling beside the Alpha's desk. It wasn't long before he returned, a blood bag in hand. Dean could practically smell the blood inside but he didn't look up, didn't move a muscle although his hunger was screaming inside. Shiny black shoes came into view topped with pressed black slacks. Two fingers tipped his head back by the chin, lifting his gaze until their eyes met. Not a word was uttered as the tube was placed in his mouth and the flow of blood began. A second bag was given once the first was drained. As he drank he slowly felt like he was coming back to himself, he was fully back in control.

"There will come a time when you will feed from a human." There was finality in his tone that made Dean shudder, "You will remain kneeling by my desk while I work. I want you to think about what transpired here and what led up to it. When I have finished you will tell me what you are going to do, bearing in mind what you did today." He turned back to his work, ignoring the vampire kneeling beside him.

He didn't want to feed from a human, didn't want to be a vampire at all, but he was one, he couldn't change that. He clenched his eyes shut, he had to feed, there was no choice. The hunger would consume him, would make him do something unforgivable. He would feed but he knew he would have to limit it. He couldn't lose control, he couldn't kill. A shaky breath escaped his lips, he wouldn't kill, he had already proven that he could, he just had to avoid it at all costs.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it felt like forever. His hunger grew, he hated how fast it built up. His gaze slid up to his father's face, he had to ask for it and hope that he wouldn't make him feed from a human.

"Father." He swallowed hard as the Alpha's gaze slid down to look at him.

"Yes, Dean?"

He looked away, "I'm hungry."

The Alpha stood, "Then you shall feed from a human, come." Slowly, very slowly, he got to his feet, as though he could prolong the inevitable, "I don't think dirty jeans are conducive to feeding. In your room there are clothes, go change and meet me in the foyer."

He got to his feet, leaving the office and going into his room. He shook his head, _his_ room, he couldn't think of it that way. Well tailored clothes hung in the closet, nothing like what he preferred. There was only one pair of jeans, which he was quick to grab, but there was a surprising lack of casual shirts. He scowled at the selection before grabbing a white undershirt and throwing a dark grey button up on over it, leaving it unbuttoned. The material was silky smooth, soft against his skin, whatever material it was it had to be expensive. After putting on socks and his own boots, at least he didn't have to work something in, he headed for the foyer.

"You have horrible taste in clothes."

"If there is something that you desire you need only ask." He opened the door, motioning him out.

"Ok, I want clothes that I'll actually wear." Gravel crunched under his boots as he stepped into the driveway. The Alpha walked beside him, guiding the way to a car. The door was held open for Dean and he slid inside, the Alpha getting in beside him, "I'm not into this slacks and fancy shirts crap."

They were taken to Ashland and Dean wondered why the hell a place so far away from civilization was chosen to live in. Their food source didn't tend to come out this far and if they did they weren't going to go tromping through the forest to find a house.

"You have questions."

"Why this place? People don't come out this far and we're kind of far from town."

"To keep you away from people."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you're taking me into town, where I'm going to be around people. That's not really keeping me away from people."

"In the beginning you need to be kept away from temptation. Now that some time has passed it should be safe for you to hunt properly."

He let out a snort, "To hunt." He shook his head, "I've been hunting for years."

"But not humans." The smile was dark and full of promise, "Hunting them is different from hunting monsters."

"Yeah, well, not that much different. Humans are oblivious to what's going on around them. At least with monsters they know something is bound to come after them."

He chuckled softly, "I look forward to watching you hunt. Seeing you in your element."

"Find me a bar then and you can watch me work."

They pulled outside a seedy looking place on the outskirts of town. Dean stepped out, shoving his hands in his pockets he headed for the door. The smells of the bar were familiar and soothing, smoke and alcohol filled his lungs. He sidled up to the bar, ordering a double whiskey before looking around. The sound of heartbeats filled the room, pressed in around him, echoed through his ears like a siren's call. He downed the whiskey and ordered another, maybe he could drown them out with enough liquor. He could feel the Alpha waiting in the wings, watching him.

A young woman slid onto the stool next to his, "I'll have what he's having and give him another." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Tonight seems like a night to drown your sorrows." He downed his fourth one of the night before starting on his fifth.

She laughed, "Here's to sorrows." She clinked her glass against his before downing it.

He drank his in one swallow, "Want to talk about it or just join me in drinking until we forget?"

"Let's help each other forget." She grinned and they downed another.

He nodded, watching her drink. The more he drank the louder the heartbeats became. A smile here, a laugh there, he slid easily into the role, the same dance he had done time and time again. She giggled, falling into him, smiling up at him.

"Well, hi there." She walked her fingers up his chest.

He grinned, "Hi, want to come home with me?"

She pressed up against him, "Sure, let's go play, I'll give you the night of your life baby."

Their lips pressed together in a flurry of motion, his hands gripped her hips as he led her to the door, their lips never parting. He slid her into an alley, gripping her hips, his lips sliding down to her throat. He could feel it pulsing beneath her skin, could smell it. One hand slid up her side, she was going to scream and he couldn't have that. His fangs slid down, hanging jagged and ready in his mouth as he wetly kissed her throat. He drove his fangs in, his hand covering her mouth instantly, muffling her cries. The Alpha was watching him as he fed, drinking down her hot blood. This was better than a bag, straight from the source. He pulled her close, crushing her against his body as he drank her, his throat working.

He pulled back, groaning softly. She hung limp in his arms, lips parted and eyes half closed. Blood stained his lips, he lapped it up, swallowing the last few drops. He felt full and sated, better than he had in a long time. He slowly put her down in the alley, turning to see the Alpha standing there waiting for him. He licked his lips a final time, chasing the last bit of taste.

"You are quite a sight to see, Dean." He motioned to the car, "You feel better, don't you?" He refused to respond, getting into the car. The Alpha wouldn't get an answer tonight, "You are a natural hunter, quite impressive. Your hunger should be sated for a time, longer than it has been. Fresh blood calms the hunger better than anything else."

He stared out the window, ignoring his father. There was a disturbing lack of feeling when he thought about what had just happened. A girl was laying in an alley, still alive when he left, and he didn't care. That was what bothered him more than the actual act of feeding. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the window. He was a monster now, he was something that needed to be hunted and put down, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to live, to fight, to exist. That existence would be drowned in blood and death. He shook his head, no, he could beat this, just take what he needed to slack the thirst, he wouldn't let it happen again, he was stronger than this.

"Dean, you still have most of the night left, what would you like to do?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Free reign, right?"

"Yes, anything you'd like."

"I choose to sit on the couch and watch Dr. Sexy." He got out of the car and headed to the house.

He practically slammed the door behind him as he went searching for the den. Jonathan was there but he quickly made himself scarce, at least that was one good thing, he really didn't want to deal with anyone. The remote was buried in the couch but easy enough to find and the tv was bigger than any he had used before. He settled down to watch Dr. Sexy and clear his mind. It would be so easy to break things, to rebel, but all it would get him is wasted energy and probably hungry again. Hunger was the thing he wanted to avoid most, so sitting around and doing nothing was perfect for him. Of course doing nothing meant that his mind was allowed to wander and focus on things he would rather not think about, like wondering if the girl had lived or not.

The following days past in a haze of feeding from his father and watching tv. A week had passed since his first hunt as a vampire and it seemed like his father was content for the time being to let Dean feed from him. He couldn't think of him as the Alpha anymore, wasn't even sure when that had happened. He got to talk to Sam again as well, hearing his brother's voice helped ground him, but when they spoke Dean went through rapid mood swings. From one moment to the next he wasn't sure what his behavior was going to be. Would he be the hunter who didn't want to be a vampire or a vampire who embraced his nature?

The sun had set an hour ago but he was feeling particularly lazy tonight, didn't want to expend the effort it would take to crawl out of bed. Another hour passed before he felt his father outside. He never audibly knocked but his presence might as well have been knuckles on a door. He stepped inside, looking down at the vampire still sprawled out in bed.

"It's time to get up Dean. You should hunt before it gets too late."

Dean slowly removed his arm from over his eyes, "What was that? I thought I heard you say hunt."

"I did, you will no longer be feeding exclusively from me. You will go out and you will hunt."

"Still going to make sure I don't run off?" He dined his head to look at him.

"No, you can take a car and go. I'm sure you remember that I can always find you."

He rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching, "Yeah, yeah, how could I forget? I guess I'll be back in a few hours, where are keys and a car?"

"All of the keys are hanging just inside the garage, you may pick what you'd like, there are three vehicles to chose from." He turned and stepped out of the room, "Have a pleasant night, Dean."

He got dressed, the choice in clothing had certainly improved since he had commented on it. They were still high quality but more like something he would wear. All three of the cars were newer sedans and all three were black. He rolled his eyes as he looked them over. He shrugged and grabbed a random set of keys, none of them were Baby so it didn't much matter. Once he was inside he had to admit it was comfortable and probably fuel efficient but if he could find a way to get Baby he would. The drive into town was filled with the sounds of satellite radio blaring out some of his favorite songs. He didn't go to the same bar, choosing a different but no less seedy one on the other side of town. As he parked he realized he had no money. Immediately he began digging through the glove box, the seats, anywhere he might find some spare change. He certainly hadn't expected to find a roll of bills in the center console, did father outfit all his cars with extra cash? Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he pulled off a couple of twenties and headed inside. The bar was surprisingly packed, some country song played through tinny speakers, and the bartender was a scruffy looking older man with a permanent scowl on his face. The clank of pool balls drowned out the horrible music but the sound of heartbeats was nearly deafening. He had gotten better at tuning certain things out, had even practiced with ignoring the heartbeat of the human kept back at home, but there were too many here, he needed to find a focus. A young blonde caught his eye, sure she was going to be an easy mark but right now he needed easy.

He moved close to her, smile on his face,mark and easy, "Hey, mind if I buy you a drink? We can just sit and talk, no pressure." He held up his hands in a placating gesture.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before smiling, "Alright, buy me a drink."

He let his hands drop, "What do you take?"

"Whisky straight."

"A woman after my own heart." He moved to the bar, "Two whiskies." He pulled out a twenty, handing it over and taking his drinks before shoving his change in his pocket, "Seven bucks, it better be good." He held one out to her.

She smiled, "They always gouge you on prices, I haven't found a bar yet that doesn't." She took a drink and he mimicked her.

The conversation flowed easily, of course there were key things he didn't tell her, I'm a vampire being the biggest one. The drinks flowed as easily as the talk. He found out she was a college student and as she drank more she revealed that she really came here tonight for a quick hookup.

He slid an arm around her waist, "Well, why not get a motel room with me and we can have fun until you say stop?"

She tipped her head up, was a good six inches shorter than him, giving him a soft kiss, "Alright, you're on but I warn you, you might end up walking funny for a few days."

"Challenge accepted." He used his arm to guide her, slipping out the door.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe he was out of practice, but as he was about to sink his fangs in he heard the sound of footsteps right behind him. He whirled, only to come face to face with a man who had to be in his forties. He was going grey, his flannel shirt was torn slightly from years of use, but it was the machete in his hand that really caught his attention. He pushed the girl away, watching as she bolted, saying something about not to worry, she was calling the cops. The man looked vaguely familiar, he was sure he had seen him before. He looked just as confused to see him.

"Dean Winchester?" He didn't drop his guard even though he was shocked.

He smiled, that easy smile, and remembered his name, "Ryan Sinclair, never thought I'd see you again. How're things?" He kept an eye on his weapon, ready to react if necessary.

His face hardened, "You're a vampire." There was no inflection in his voice, just a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, for a few weeks now."

"Where's Sam?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Sammy isn't here, he's back in Kansas I think. It's just you and me." He knew in that moment that only one of them would be walking away alive.

"I can end it for you, you're a hunter, you wouldn't want this."

Dean glared at him, "In the beginning I thought about getting Sam to do it, just a swing of the sword and bam, lights out, goodbye world, hello purgatory. No, I found out real quick that I want to live and no one, not you, not another hunter, not Sam, no one is going to take me out without a fight. So, Ryan, I'm not going to let you lop my head off." He fell into a defensive stance, "You have a decision to make, walk away or one of us isn't coming out of this alley in one piece."

"I can't let you go." He raised the weapon and swung.

Dean dodged to the side, grabbing his arm and using the momentum to toss him into the wall. Ryan landed with a grunt, turning quickly to attack again. Dean smiled, his stance relaxed and easy, he had nothing to worry about, he knew he was the better fighter. He drew the fight out, dodging swings easily, his body responding instantly to each of Ryan's movements. Ryan's heart was beating fast, adrenalin pouring through him. Dean licked his lips, he was so very hungry, there was no point in prolonging this, right? His intervention had let his meal run off, it was only right he should replace it. He darted forward, grabbing his right wrist and around his throat before slamming him into the wall, forcing him to drop his machete.

"I told you only one of us was going to walk out of here." He drove his fangs into the throat of the struggling man.

It tasted even better with adrenalin and fear, all of those hormones released during the fight gave it a certain spice. He groaned, drinking it down, unable to stop as he gulped down mouthful after mouthful. He only pulled back once his heart stopped beating, the body falling to the ground as he released it. What had he done? He looked down at the hunter's broken body and felt nothing but satisfaction at a meal well fought for.

"A hunter's funeral." He mumbled to himself, picking him up and carrying him to the car, loading him into the trunk.

The sound of sirens echoed through the night and he immediately made himself scarce, driving away from the bar and back toward the house. He would have to see if he could find matches and lighter fluid, anything he could use to burn the body. He would also have to do it somewhere that the forest wouldn't go up in flames too. His father was waiting for him when he pulled into the driveway, a look of pride on his face. It could only mean one thing, he knew what Dean had done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first kill! I'm still deciding where I want to go with this but I do know that I don't want either Sam or Dean to die. If there's anything you'd like to see, any events or anything, please let me know and I might include it if it works with the rest of the story. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I really enjoy reading them and do my best to respond. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

-Sam-

 

Sam's fingers clenched at his hair, tugging slightly as he rested his elbows on the table. There were vague mentions of other possible remedies but it was pure speculation. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled another file in front of him. Most of those who had been turned by the Alpha embraced their new nature and those who didn't, eventually fell under his sway regardless. He had gotten to talk to Dean a few times and each time worried him more. Dean sounded less and less like himself and more happy with being a vampire.

Another folder and another false lead, he needed to do something and fast. The stack of bust folders took up half the desk and as he was about to add another one to it he found something that might be useful. It might be possible to sever or dampen the hold the Alpha had on his brother.

He was out the door in a flash, he had to find another hidden base of the Men of Letters. Hopefully it would have the answers he needed and the materials to save his brother.

 

-Dean-

 

He stood facing the Alpha, their eyes locked across the driveway. Dean's fingers twitched at the knowing look his father was giving. The vampire moved forward, standing toe to toe with his child. His fingers moved up to brush through his hair, proud of him.

"You've made your first kill, child, how do you feel?"

"I have to take care of him, he needs a hunter's funeral." He wouldn't step back no matter how much he wanted to, "If you're not going to help me then get out of my way. I need to find something I can use to set him on fire."

He laid a hand on his shoulder, "I will get you what you need, you may burn him in the driveway." He turned and moved back inside, leaving a dumbfounded Dean behind him.

Dean opened the trunk, looking in at the deceased hunter, picking him up and laying him gently on the driveway. He stood there staring down at him, waiting for his father to return. He didn't have long to wait. The moment he saw him he picked Ryan back up, moving him away from the car. The Alpha stayed with him as he watched the body burn until it was reduced to embers.

"Do you feel better?" His father asked, looking over at him.

"I didn't and don't feel anything. He let my meal escape so he replaced it, he was nothing but food." He paused, "That's what bothers me more than anything, the fact that I don't care."

"They are food, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

He turned toward the house, "I'm calling Sam." He walked away without waiting for a response. Immediately he went to the office, locking himself inside and calling his brother.

"Dean? I have good news, I might have a way to help, I'm heading to find it now."

He swallowed hard, "That's great Sammy. I'm not sure how long I can hold out, there was an incident, I don't want to talk about it." He wasn't going to tell him about Ryan, he never needed to know.

He could practically see the scowl, "Dean, what happened?"

"Something that should never have happened but was bound to eventually." He sighed, "You don't need to know, just hurry, alright?"

"Call me in two days, I'll give you an update. Just hold on, you can do this."

He closed his eyes, "I'll be fine." He hung up, placing his hands on the desk and bowing his head.

The door opened, "Of course you will, Dean. You will be just fine, you've done well, there's nothing for you to worry about." He laid a hand on his shoulder and Dean didn't bother to shrug it off, "You've had an eventful night, why don't you go relax?"

"So, I kill a man and then go take a load off? Go watch some tv? That was a man's life and I took it."

The Alpha sighed, "You have killed before." Dean's gaze snapped up, glaring at him, "You have taken your blade to humans, even before you had your little foray as a demon. What makes this so different?"

"He was a hunter."

His father shook his head, "It was him or you, you did the only thing you could do." He paused, "Tell me Dean, how do you really feel?"

He looked away, "Relieved, happy I'm not dead, and I feel nothing. He doesn't matter, I don't care what happened to him, but I should. Neither of us had to die, he could have walked away, but part of me is happy that he didn't. I can still taste his blood on my lips and it's good."

"Dean, look at me." When he didn't his father grasped his chin and pulled him around, "You are not one of them anymore. You are a predator and they are food. You are not burdened with their petty morality, you will never be one of them again. It is time you began learning to embrace your true nature and I believe I have just the thing. Such things can wait for tomorrow, go relax and stop thinking of things that you cannot change."

Dean jerked his chin away before storming out of the office. He wandered aimlessly, his fingers drumming against his leg. The halls and rooms were blessedly free of any sign of Jonathan although part of him really wanted to see the other vampire for no other reason than to torment him. It was an hour before he finally settled into the den with the remote in hand. It didn't matter what was on tv, he wasn't really paying attention. He was waiting for Jonathan, his eyes taking darting to the entrances into the den. This room was central and the other vampire would have to pass through here.

"I hear you killed a hunter." Jonathan sneered at him from the entrance to the living room.

Dean's lips curled into a wicked smile as he got to his feet, "Jonathan, I'm so happy to see you!" He strode forward slowly, "I've been wondering where you ran off to."

Jonathan eyed him wearily, "You have?"

"Definitely." He stood toe to toe with him, "I've been looking forward to playing a game with you all evening." He lashed out, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the ground, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun." He backhanded him hard, stunning him long enough for him to drag him to the kitchen, "See Jonathan, this is where the knives live and knives are our friends."

"Don't do this!" He whimpered, eyes huge as Dean grabbed a knife off the counter.

He shook his head, putting the flat of the blade against his lips, "Shhh, you don't have a say in this." He flicked it against his cheek, drawing blood, "You just have to sit back and scream."

"Dean." He froze, turning his head to look at their guest. The Alpha stood in the doorway, eyes locked on them, "Put the knife down." He spoke calmly, eyes locked on the green of Dean's.

The blade was slid onto the counter, "Father, why're you spoiling my fun?" He kept Jonathan pinned to the floor.

"It is not appropriate, let him up." He ordered firmly.

He patted Jonathan's cheek before getting to his feet and facing his father, "So, you say I can do whatever I want then don't let me do whatever I want. I detect a little problem here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your behavior is inappropriate. You are not to torture your brother."

Dean's lip pulled into a snarl, "He is not my brother. The only brother I have is Sam and that isn't changing any time soon."

The Alpha grasped him by the back of his neck. Without a word he herded him out, forcing him forward by the throat. Dean was practically limp, looking like a guilty puppy. He pushed him into the concrete room, locking the door behind him.

"Kneel." He picked up a small blade, holding it out to him as he fell to his knees with a solid thud, "Take it."

He scowled, taking it from his hand, "What is this?" Why would the Alpha be giving him a knife?

"Hold it to your throat."

He brought the knife up, pressing it against his skin, "What the fuck?" He could feel it bite into his skin.

"We are your family now, I am your father and they are your brothers and sisters. Sam is nothing, he is beneath you." Dean's hand shook, his eyes narrowed angrily as a trickle of blood welled up around the blade. His mouth opened to speak but the Alpha held a finger to his lips, "I have allowed you time, been lenient, and yet you continue to act out, to push me." He folded his hands behind his back, "No more. Dig the blade in further." He ordered calmly. The blade slid in further, the blood flowing faster, "A little more, Dean."

He swallowed, the knife twitching into his skin, cutting deeper easily. Fear sparked in his eyes as the blade slipped, his fingers coated in blood, it clattered to the floor. His hand closed over the wound, trying to make it stop. Could he die from bleeding out? Why wasn't he healing?

"You won't die, don't worry, but you will hunger. I've decided that you require more of my blood, it will cool some of this obstinance and perhaps you will understand who truly deserves your loyalty and who you're true family is."

Dean hissed, feeling the blood between his fingers, it hadn't stopped. He looked up at his father, trying to express his confusion. The Alpha didn't utter a word as his hand came down to run fingers through his hair, giving an ounce of comfort as his blood fell to the floor.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this but you've forced my hand."

He swayed, his eyes drooping as he began to suffer from blood loss. His hunger surged through him, setting his body on fire. He looked up, shaking violently, he needed blood, needed to replace what he had lost, and in that moment he knew that was just what the Alpha wanted. He wanted more of his blood in Dean's veins, to have it consume him, the vampire to rear up and take him completely. The blood stopped flowing and in that instant his senses were filled with the smell of his father's blood. His eyes locked the bleeding wrist before him, lips parted, fangs extended, his breath coming in sharp pants.

"Drink child."

He tried to shake his head but he wrapped his lips around the wound, sucking hard, drinking it down in deep swallows. Fingers stroked through his hair, calming and urging him to take more at the same time. He was drowning in it, loosing himself, he could feel little shards of his mind sliding away, buried under the onslaught of blood and heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ending all planned out and I'm thinking about a sequel or just a continuation after the ending. It will be multiple years in the future. The next chapter should be the end of this arch and I am going back and changing a couple things due to not liking a particular part before Dean's turning. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I finish.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sam-

 

He had it, the spell and potion were secure in the backseat and Castiel was sitting beside him. They only needed Dean for everything to be settled. Having the Alpha gone would be even better but he wasn't optimistic about that ever happening. They were bound and determined to fix this, to help Dean. It had taken longer than he wanted to track down the last and only vampire sired by the Alpha who had escaped his influence. They had to get Dean as far away as they could to make this work. Hopefully there was still something left of Dean to save. He shook his head, his brother would always be there, at least a part of him, it was only a matter of pulling it back out again.

It had taken some time and a bit of digging but they had found out where the Alpha was keeping Dean. Thankfully they hadn't left the area where Cas had picked him up the first time. Sam wasn't sure if it was a stroke of luck or a trap but he pushed forward. The house loomed dark and foreboding, nestled in the trees. It was almost morning when they walked up the driveway. The Impala sat waiting for them and Sam was sure Dean would be happy to be back in her. His gaze took in the house, trying to find some kind of sign where Dean was. It wasn't long before he got his answer. Dean was coming towards them, a smirk on his lips.

"Sammy!" Sam knew that voice, the hint of darkness, of malice, "And Cas, great to see you. I was thinking about going into town, maybe hit up a bar or two, get a good look at what's on tap." He stepped down the stairs, "Or maybe you're the deal of the day."

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes locked on his brother's, "This isn't you. We're here to help."

Dean let out a mocking sigh of relief, putting his hand over his heart, "I'm so glad, Sammy, it's what I've always wanted!" He shook his head, laughing, "I'm fine, better than fine, I don't need your help."

Castiel stepped forward, putting himself slightly between the two brothers, "Dean, we're here to take you home." He was almost toe to toe with the vampire now.

Sam closed his fingers around the syringe he had hidden behind Cas' back, waiting for the right moment to pump his brother full of dead man's blood. Dean's eyes narrowed at the angel as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, you want to take me the ten feet back to the house? You know I can just walk there myself, right?" He rolled his eyes, "I think you think I'm stupid. Little Sammy, the boy who could never really function without big brother Dean around." He grinned at him over the angel's shoulder, "There's no way out of this one baby bro. No fancy cure to make the bad man go away. Just li'l old me, waiting in the darkness to waltz back into your life. You thought demon me was bad, you have no idea what I'm capable of." He looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning maliciously, "You could always join me. Follow me into the night. I'm sure father would welcome you with open arms. Humans are so weak, so pathetic, but you Sam. You're made of something different. Don't you want to be family again? Be my brother? We can be together forever you know."

Sam looked conflicted before stepping around Cas, the needle hidden up his sleeve and easily accessible, "Alright. I'll stay with you. I don't want you going through this alone."

Castiel shook his head, "No, Sam, you don't have to do this. We can still help him, don't go down this road."

Sam swallowed, glancing at him, "I have to. I can help him, save him."

Dean grinned when Sam came within range, wrapping his arms around him, "Don't worry Sammy. It'll only hurt a little."

Sam hugged him close, letting the needle slide free, "I know." He jabbed it into his neck, depressing the plunger the moment it was inside.

Dean stumbled back, his hand going to his neck, "Sam?" The look on his face almost broke Sam's heart. He looked so betrayed as he dropped to a knee.

He swallowed hard, "It'll be ok Dean. I promise, we just need to get you away from here." He looked at the angel, "Cas is going to get you settled in the car and then we'll be gone. Just go to sleep, ok?"

Dean's eyes drooped before he fell over onto the driveway. Castiel picked him up, settling him into the back seat of the Impala and handcuffing him to the door. Sam slid into the backseat with him, leaving the angel to drive so he could get started on the ritual that would bring Dean back to them.

 

-Dean-

 

He could feel the rumble of the Impala beneath him, what he didn't feel was his father. There was a trickle of anger but nothing else. He opened his eyes slightly, glancing around to get an idea of what had happened. Sam was sitting beside him which put Castiel driving. The angel was driving his Baby. Handcuffs kept him bound to the door but that was easy enough to deal with it was Sam's proximity that was going to be the problem. His brother would have more dead man's blood and he really didn't want to deal with that at the moment. Sam wasn't paying attention to him, was more focused on the road ahead of them. He pulled out a bobby pin he had stashed in the door handle after his stint as a demon. Sure it was selfish and probably catered to that dark part of him but now he was happy he had done it.

"Cas, pull over, we need to finish before he wakes up."

Dean held back a snarl, quickly working the lock in the cuffs open as the Impala was guided to the edge of the road. The angel got out and came around the car, slowly starting to open the door Dean was leaning against. He could feel Sam reach for the cuffs and he lashed out, slamming his fist into his brother's face and kicking him into the other door, using his momentum to slam the door into Castiel. He moved quickly, sliding out of the car and slamming the angel's face into the door frame. There was no way he was going to let them finish anything. He had no idea what they had already done, he only knew that he could no longer fully feel his father's presence, he was cut off.

He patted Cas' cheek, "Don't follow me." He grabbed Sam and pulled him out, tossing him onto the angel before sliding behind the wheel and driving away.

He grinned, running his fingers over the wheel. One good thing had come from this at least, he had Baby back. The road spread out before him, he could go anywhere, do anything. He grinned, right now he wanted to eat, he was famished. Putting distance between him and his brother was the most important part. Keeping away from Sam wasn't easy, he knew Sam wouldn't give up, not ever, but Dean didn't plan to let the opportunity go to waste. One day Sam would find him but that day wasn't today and he planned to enjoy it while it lasted.

He would have to stop for a bite before long, hopefully they weren't too far from civilization. Two hours, it took two hours to get to something more than a one horse town. He wasn't about to draw that much attention to himself but he was looking for a challenge. The challenge would have to wait, there was a biker gang to play with and a rather sexy girl in tight leather that he wanted to sink his teeth into.

He strode into the bar, a grin plastered on his lips. All eyes turned to him when he stepped inside before going back to what they were doing. The woman he had his eye on was leaning against the bar. He knew she was with the bikers but that was half the fun. His fingers tapped on the bar as he slid beside her, giving her a sidelong glance.

"What're you drinking?"

He felt her eyes look him over, "Whiskey."

He held up two fingers, "Hope you're having a good night but I bet I can make it better."

She laughed and shook her head, "Sure of yourself, ain't ya?"

"Oh, baby, you have no idea." He moved a little closer.

"I'm kind of taken."

His fingers slid around her waist, "I don't care, they don't deserve someone like you." His lips brushed against her ear, "You deserve so much more. You're too young, too pretty, you could have the world." He didn't even have to lie to her, she was hot and had to be just at legal drinking age, "Don't worry about them, think about yourself."

She smiled at him weakly but slid closer, "You think so?"

He kissed her throat softly, "I know so, baby." He pulled her closer.

He grinned against her throat before driving his fangs in. She screamed, struggling as he swallowed. The bikers were on their feet but the bartender was backing away quickly. Three swallows and he pushed her away, licking his lips before turning to them.

"Hey!" They had been yelling at him while he fed but he ignored them until he was done.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" He caught a drop of blood with his thumb, examining it before licking it off, "I was enjoying that fine young lady there." She was leaning against the bar, holding a hand over her throat.

"You sick freak."

One swung and he ducked, laughing, "Oh, come on, give me a challenge here guys, get the blood pumping." He let one get a hit in, rubbing his jaw slowly, "Better, better, but let's compare." He caught the biggest guy in the jaw, whip lashing his head to the side and probably breaking his jaw, "That's how you throw a punch."

He felt amazing, dragging one of them across the bar and tossing him off the other end. The girl was crying when he knocked the last one out. The bar was a mess, shattered glass littered the floor, blood was spattered across the bar, and Dean stood in the middle of it all. His knuckles were bloodied, not just from their blood but his own and in that moment he looked at the girl and smiled. He would leave a little present for the next hunter that came through. She cowered away from him as he closed the distance between them, biting into his wrist. One little drop and she would be family.

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean was gone. He felt the moment the younger Winchester and that angel had weakened their connection. He could no longer feel where his son was, only gain vague feelings from him. Communication was also limited to emotion and a general sense of what he was trying to convey. As long as Sam was alive he would get between them, would disrupt his family, but if he were to have the hunter killed it would drive Dean away and make it more difficult to fix his recalcitrant child.

Dean was elated, flying high on adrenaline. He had a feeling his son had escaped but he wasn't coming back, at least not at the moment. His child was wild and the Alpha knew it wasn't the best time for him to have been taken. It had only been a few days since he had taken drastic measures to rein him in.

A bright flash, the feeling of a new child being created, flared to life in his mind. Dean had sired a girl and set her loose in the bar he had found her in. Reckless child. He was drawing attention to them but the Alpha couldn't find it in his heart to be more than mildly annoyed. If any of his other children had done something so reckless they would be punished but Dean was special. He shook his head, he shouldn't allow the ex-hunter so much leeway. The girl he had created wouldn't survive long but she did give him a message from his wayward creation, 'don't follow me'. He looked out the window, Dean would be allowed his freedom, for now.

 

-Sam-

 

Word spread like wildfire, the eldest Winchester was a vampire. Sam tried to mitigate the damage as much as he could. Dean was dangerous, not just because he was a vampire but because he was a hunter. The brothers were the best hunters, there was no way that anyone would survive an encounter with his brother. If they did it would be because he let them. In some ways this was worse than when Dean had been a demon and in other ways it was better. As a demon he had been very hard to track and information was scarce. As a vampire he had to feed and that meant signs of vampire activity. They had found the girl he had turned in a bar, it had been too late for her by the time they got there. She had given them a message on a stained napkin.

'I'll see you at home Sammy.'

How long would he be out terrorizing the country while Sam waited for him? No, he didn't go back to the bunker but he made sure Cas did. Someone would be there if or when he showed up. Sam felt like he was chasing a ghost. Dean was constantly on the move, leaving signs in each state. When he was finally caught and the ritual finished Sam knew his brother would be feeling each life that he took or changed. After that first one he had refrained from turning anyone and most of his victims were left alive.

His phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts, "Hello." He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"He's here." Those two words from Castiel made his heart jump into his throat and his foot press harder on the pedal. He had to get there before he left, "He will not leave." The phone went silent and Sam dropped it to the seat beside him.

Dean was home.

 

-Dean-

 

He was sure it had been a horrible idea to do this. He should have never come back to the bunker, he should have just continued on his merry way but Sam hadn't given up, had even come close to catching him a few times. His father had let him go for the time being, Dean assumed it was because he knew just as well as Dean did that Sam would continue to hunt him. Castiel stood looking down at him as he sat at one of the tables in the archives. His fingers tapped along the surface, grinning up at him. Sure it was a bad idea but at least he could have some fun.

"So, how're things? Been having fun? How long has Sam been keeping you here while he runs around trying to find me?" He drummed out a tune before starting to trace designs in the dust, "He hasn't been here in awhile, got all dusty." He rubbed his fingers together.

"We were unsure if you were actually going to return."

He grinned, "Considering you cut off my connection to my father and I have no idea how, the only way to find out was to come here. It would be no fun if no one was here when I came back." He got to his feet, "I'm curious, what does angel taste like? Would you explode on my tongue, burn me out from the inside, or would your blood give me power?" He slid closer to the angel.

"It would likely kill you."

He shrugged, "I'm wondering, why haven't you tied me up and drugged me on dead man's blood?"

"You haven't attempted to leave. Dean, you came back here, you came home. There's still a part of the real you in there that hasn't been consumed by blood."

He snorted, he was right, this had been a horrible idea, "Why don't you just tell me what you did to me while you had me doped up?"

"I believe Sam told you he found a way to help and he did."

"By cutting me off?"

There were footsteps behind him, "Yes."

He turned around to see Sam standing there, "So what happens now? Do we hang out, eat popcorn, share stupid stories? What's the plan, Sam?"

He pulled out a vial of red liquid, "You drink this."

"If I refuse?"

Sam sighed, "Then Cas and I pin you down and make you drink it."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, hand it over Sammy. It can't make things worse." He snatched it from his hand, downing it.

He was wrong, it could be worse. The liquid was thick as it slid down his throat. It burned through him the same way the hunger did. He dropped to his knees, gagging, trying to expel whatever it was he drank. Sam and Cas stood over him, watching and waiting. His eyes slid up to look at them, narrowing angrily before his vision went black and he crashed into the floor.

 

-Castiel-

 

Sam had been sitting vigil by Dean's bed for three days now. They were both worried about the vampire. When they had found the ritual and spoken with the only vampire who had gotten away from the Alpha's control he had warned that if Dean didn't want to be free it might not work and could possibly cause irreparable harm. Castiel knew that part of Dean wanted to be free, he just hoped it was enough.

Dean's face showed that he was in pain and there was nothing he could do. He laid a hand on his forehead, tying to alleviate at least a little of the agony he was experiencing. He wished he could do more. He looked at Sam, he was tired. Dark rings hung heavy beneath his eyes. The younger Winchester rubbed a hand over his face before looking up at the angel.

"Cas, what if he doesn't wake up?"

He laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, "He will. Dean is strong, he will wake up."

Sam looked down at his brother, "Come on, wake up, jerk."

 

-Dean-

 

When Dean opened his eyes he felt more like himself than he had in a long time. Two heartbeats, one closer than the other. He tipped his head to see Sam asleep at his bedside, head resting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he propped himself up, reaching over and poking his ear. His brother grumbled, an arm flopping to brush him away. Dean smirked, doing it again before tugging at his hair. That finally got Sam's attention, his brother jerked his head, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Dean?" His voice came out strained, like he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real.

He snorted in response, "What's a guy gotta do to get something to eat around here, bitch." He grinned. Sam wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight to his chest, "Easy there Sasquatch." He patted him on the back, "You look beat, sorry I worried you."

"Worried me? I haven't slept in days trying to get the ritual together so we could help you and then you ran off, I've been trying to catch up to you for weeks."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You almost got me a few times." He paused, debating if he should tell Sam everything that happened while they were separated, about Ryan and the other hunters, "Sam..."

His brother shook his head, "Shut up, are you hungry?"

"Starved."

Sam finally let him go, getting up, "Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." He was back in a flash with a small foam cooler, pulling out a bag and handing it to him.

Dean started drinking, looking away from Sam as he did, his brother didn't need a further reminder of what he was. When he finished he held his hand out for another one, draining that one too.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Dean, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

He shook his head, looking at him, "Yes, it is. It is my fault. Sam, I killed people, I turned someone." His breath shook as he drew it in, "Sam, I killed hunters. Ryan, Travis, everyone who came after me, who tried to stop me. I gave Ryan a hunter's funeral, he was my first kill. Sam, what am I supposed to do?"

Sam grasped his shoulder, squeezing gently, "Fight, don't give up. Dean, you were defending yourself."

"They were hunters!" He pulled away, hands clenched into fists.

He shook him slightly, "Dean, I warned them, I told them what would happen, they didn't believe me, they thought they could take you down. I tried to stop them. Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your decision, they chose to come after you."

He bowed his head and sighed, "Sam, how long will this last? How long will I be free of him?"

"Forever, unless he comes after you again. The only other who has used this is still free of him and it's been hundreds of years."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, "Thanks, Sam. Thanks for not giving up."

He gave him a crocked smile, "We're Winchesters and Winchesters never give up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this arc but worry not, there will be more coming. The Alpha isn't done with Dean yet but he is getting a temporary reprieve.


	7. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the longest part but I wanted to give a taste of what's coming. This is 75 years after the previous arc and you'll see why as you start reading. I hope you enjoy this and it will be a little bit before the next part. I prefer posting longer parts but I was just too excited with this to wait.

-Dean, 75 years later-

 

Sam had died in his sleep at the ripe old age of 95. Dean had convinced him that he needed to settle down, that he was getting too old for hunting. Sam of course denied it but had found a lovely young lady, who knew about the hunting community, to settle down with. Dean made sure his brother go this apple pie life. He even had a pair of boys, adorable hell raisers in Dean's mind. They were grown with children of their own and they knew about the monsters and other things that go bump in the night but Sam refused to teach them to hunt. The vampire on the other hand never stopped hunting, he couldn't, hunting was something good. He still wasn't really accepted by the rest of the community but they no longer hunted him at least.

Dean leaned back in his chair, staring at the folders he had spread across the table. He missed his brother, Sam would have had this whole table organized in an instant. A sigh escaped his lips, he needed to stop dwelling, he was going to live forever or until some one cut his head off, which he had no intention of letting happen.

His phone rang, vibrating across the table, "You've reached the phone of Dean Winchester."

"Winchester, I need some information." It was a hunter, it seemed like he had taken Bobby's place in the world.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"What do you know about wendigos?"

Really? What were hunters being taught these days? He probably didn't even know what a vampire was, "Kill it with fire." He paused for a moment, "And don't let it eat you, they're sneaky bastards, now get out there and have some fun!"

He tossed the phone onto the table, he needed a hunt of his own. There were a couple vampire signs that he could go check out. Hunting his own kind always made him feel better. He smacked a few buttons on the laptop, waking it up from sleep. It looked like he was heading for Arizona. He headed for the garage, running his fingers over Baby's hood. She may be out of date but she was still perfect. It had been getting harder to find parts for her but he had stockpiled plenty. He slid behind the wheel, starting her up and heading for Arizona.

Over the years he had gotten more used to being out in the sun but the desert was still something he liked to avoid. It surprised him every time he found vampires in the desert but it happened rarely enough that he thought maybe these places had better pickings as far as food goes. A day and a half later he was settling into a motel room in Chandler.

Even though in some ways it was harder to hunt at night Dean preferred it. A little more challenge kept him on his toes. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and making sure that his tools were ready. This was going to be an easy hunt and he was looking forward to it, if only night would fall a bit faster. Finally the sun sank behind the horizon and he jumped to his feet, machete firmly in hand as he headed out.

The vampires had made camp out in an abandoned barn. He never understood why they never chose something more ritzy or comfortable. Most of the time he found them in abandoned or rundown buildings. So far the Alpha had been the only one who kept a nice house. He slid into the barn silently, listening to the sounds of laughter and mocking voices. Three vampires, two females and a male were lounging against old bales of straw and broken chairs. One woman was toying with a human teenager, he couldn't have been more than fifteen. Dean leaned against the wall, looking at them, machete in hand. They were ignoring him and that just wouldn't do.

"Damn you're oblivious. I could have taken all of you out before you even realized I was here." I took a step forward, his boots crunching on gravel and straw, "What're they teaching vampires these days? No sense of self preservation." He strolled forward, his gait easy and smooth as all eyes locked on him.

"Who're you?" The male vampire sneered at him. He was a walking, talking, stereotype, all black leather and eyeliner. The females weren't any better, skimpy clothes and red lips, "I guess it doesn't matter, you can join us too."

Dean snickered, twirling the machete in a circle, "Let's start this off right, hi douchebag, my name is Dean Winchester, perhaps you've heard of me. Now it's your turn, introduce yourself." The three vampires were staring at him, shocked, "What's with the silent treatment? You were just so talkative, was it something I said?" He was able to walk right up to the human and cut the ropes holding him without so much as a punch thrown, "Go on kid, get out of here." The thrum of blood through him was almost too much, he was feeling rather hungry but he wasn't going to feed off the kid, hadn't fed from one since he was under the Alpha's care, "Come on, someone say something, you're leaving me hanging here."

The man swallowed, standing up and moving toward him, "Dean Winchester," he paused, swallowing again, "our father has a message for you."

Dean froze, it felt like ice been dumped down his shirt, "Excuse me? What was that?"

"He's planning your homecoming party."

A shout of horrified confusion escaped his lips and he swung, neatly severing his head before going after the females. He sank to his knees in the middle of the barn, gasping for breath. This couldn't be happening, he needed to hide, to get away, but he knew he couldn't hide forever, he would go insane. This would require a lot of planning, he had thought he was free forever, he should have know it was too good to be true. He knelt there covered in blood, staring down at the ground for what felt like hours before finally forcing himself to his feet and returning to his motel room to clean up. At least the Alpha still wasn't in his head, they were still cut off from each other, hopefully it lasted. There was one thing for sure though, he couldn't return to the bunker.

 

-Alpha-

 

He had read Sam's obituary a few years ago. All heartfelt sorrow and praise at the life he had led. Dean had lost his only connection to humanity. Sam's spawn were still in the picture but Sam had been the most important thing to his wayward vampire. Dean hadn't been the first one to leave, Richard had disappeared centuries ago and the Alpha decided that he just wasn't worth the trouble to go after. Dean on the other hand was the grand prize. The hunter needed to be brought to heel, retrained, and this time Sam wasn't there to take him away. He could take his time, do it the way it should have been done in the beginning. He had been too impatient, he had wanted the hunter but it hadn't lasted. Part of him knew that would be the case, Dean was stubborn, needed to be completely broken for this to be done properly. This would require more preparation and he would have to follow a different path. Dean had been on the way to breaking through kindness but it would require that extra step.

Jonathan was preparing Dean's cell for him. Since his child had already transitioned it left so many new avenues to pursue. If this was done correctly Dean would break himself for the most part but the Alpha needed to be present, be the guiding force that would return him to the family. The vampire's days of freedom were numbered and the Alpha was looking forward to the coming chase.

 


	8. Chapter 8

-Dean-

 

Dean's palms were sweaty on the Impala's wheel, his eyes locked on the road as he drove. He wasn't sure where to go or what he was going to do. Sam was gone and he wouldn't bring his family into the crossfire, that left hunters and he couldn't go to them either. Even though he was the Bobby of the new world they still didn't like him and there were even some who wanted to hack off his head. So he drove, staring at the open road and trying to figure out what he could do.

He jerked as the shrill ring of his phone drowned out the roar of his Baby. He stared at it for a moment before picking it up, "Speak."

"Hello, Dean." The voice sent a shudder through him and he immediately pulled over. The Alpha had his phone number.

"How did you get this number?" He had a guess and it wasn't pretty.

He could practically hear the Alpha smile, "This last hunter was quite helpful. Previous ones held out, refused to give you up with their dying breath. This one however gave me your number immediately, he was released unharmed."

That's what he had thought, it wasn't pretty but it gave him a bit of hope, there were hunters out there who didn't hate him, who wanted him to be alive, "Your little homecoming party is going to have to wait. I'm afraid that I'm just not in the mood to attend, I'm sure you understand." He had suppressed that vampiric part of him, that part that yearned for the Alpha, he hadn't felt it for a long time but hearing his voice brought it rearing up in the back of his mind.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh, Dean, how I've missed you. I didn't realize how refreshing your snark was until it was gone. I let you go once, I'm not going to do it again. I have something very special planned for you."

He let out a snort, "Sorry, not going to let you catch me. Maybe I'll head to Mexico, maybe I'll even get on a plane and go to Europe, you'd be hard pressed to chase me that far." He squeezed the wheel to help calm himself.

"You don't realize just how special you are, even after all these years. Dean, I will chase you to the ends of the Earth and you will return home, one way or another."

The line went dead before he could respond. He threw the phone onto the seat beside him, "Son of a bitch." He jerked the wheel, pulling back onto the road.

The Alpha was going to start taking people if he wasn't careful, hell, he might take them anyway. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it as he drove. What was he going to do? There was one thing for certain, he needed to go somewhere to lay low while he thought of a plan. Somewhere safe and familiar. He spun Baby around, heading back the way he'd come. The only other place that was home, Bobby's.

Over the years he had made sure it was taken care of, whether out of sentimentality or some feeling that he might need it again. It was a full day before he pulled into the once salvage yard. It had been a long time since he'd come here. He put Baby in park and turned her off before getting out and walking to the door. His fingers held tight to the key that would let him in, part of him was nervous, no one except the cleaners had set foot inside in a long time. No one had better have taken anything. The key turned easily and the door slid open with a squeak, some things never changed. He ran his fingers over the stacks of books, touched the back of the couch as if he could remember every moment they spent here. He sat down, staring at the tv, he was safe here. The only problem now was a distinct lack of supplies, food in particular. He didn't have a cache of blood here and that was going to be the biggest obstacle but for now he was going to lay on the couch and remember a time before he was a vampire.

It was a few days before his phone rang again. He sat on the couch staring at the number as it flashed on the screen. He didn't answer, let it go to voice mail. It rang again, the same number. With a sigh he picked it up, holding it to his ear.

"This is Dean Winchester."

"Dean, this is Richards, Alan Richards." He hunter sounded afraid, "I'm sorry to bother you..."

"No, you're not, so cut the crap." Alan never liked him, "Why don't you tell me what this is really about, what the Alpha wants?"

"How did you know?"

He held back a growl, "You've never liked me but wouldn't go out of your way to try to chop my head off, not only that but I knew I'd be hearing from that asshole before too long. So tell me, Alan, what does he want." He leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs and lounging back, relaxing.

"A trade, he wants a trade. Me for you."

There's where that fear came from, he knew that Dean would never accept the deal, "Well, see Alan, there was one time when I would sacrifice myself for someone else but that someone else is dead. So it sounds to me like you have a choice, you can beg the Alpha to spare your life or you can take it like a man."

"Dean, come on man, please, you've gotta help me!" And there was the panic.

"I help people, it's what I do, what I've always done. You know what I am and you know what the Alpha will do with me once he gets me, so I'll ask you this, what makes you think I would take this deal?" He examined his nails before resting the phone against his shoulder so he could pick dirt out from under his nails with a knife.

"Please, I have a..." He was cut off causing Dean to scowl.

"Dean, what happened to the self sacrificing hunter I once knew?" Of course it was the Alpha.

"Well, here's the story. One day there was a hunter named Dean Winchester and he was good at his job, damn good. Then along came the Alpha and he decided that this hunter should be a vamp! So he kidnapped him, turned him, broke him, but Sam, Sam knew that he could get his brother back and he did, only he was still a vampire. Oh, Dean knew he could do good with his new strength, and he did. For awhile Sam fought with him and finally Dean said that Sam needed a new life, begged and pleaded with him. Well, see, Sam relented, went off, got married, had his apple pie life and Dean, Dean kept hunting. He became the go to guy, the network that would never die, and he was good at it. Sure, not everyone liked the idea of a vampire running things but he was really the only good choice." He paused for a moment, "Then Sam died and Dean, he hardened himself, couldn't get too attached, after all he would outlive them. The first thing to go was that very self sacrificing nature, after all, he can do a lot more than one person to save people." He was lying through his teeth, he would still jump in to save anyone, take their place if he could, but if he did that this time more problems would grow from it, "There you have it, Dean Winchester is the hunter hub and isn't going to hand himself over to one of the things he hunts."

"Quite the story Dean. I didn't realize the past 75 years had been so eventful for you, hopefully we can make the next 75 just as exciting."

"Know what would make it better? If you would leave me alone." He closed his eyes, was getting tired.

"You could give up. Perhaps I could be persuaded to allow your little extra curricular activities, helping hunters, sharing information."

He snorted, "That's a laugh, you'd let one of your vamps help kill your other vamps?"

"You have always been a special case, Dean."

"I think you need to find another hostage if that's the way you're going to try to get me to pop out of my little hidey hole because I'm not biting."

"We shall speak again soon." The phone went dead and he tossed it aside.

"Asshole."

 

-Alpha-

 

"Kill him." He tossed the phone aside before heading for the door of the warehouse he had captured the hunter in.

"No! Please! You said you'd let me go!"

He glanced back over his shoulder, "You were worthless to me. I cannot stand incompetence." He walked outside, looking up at the stars, "I need something more...enticing to draw him out." He slid into the car waiting for him, "Perhaps it's time to call in the big guns." He reached out to Jonathan, telling him exactly what he needed, "I believe I have just the demon in mind."

 

-Dean-

 

He had just finished his bag of blood for the day when there was a knock at the door. No one was supposed to know he was here. He drew his gun, the demon killing knife tucked into the back of his pants. Slowly he pushed the door open, aiming at the intruder's head.

"Squirrel, so good to see your reflexes haven't diminished after all this time lazing around."

Dean slowly lowered the gun, "Crowley? What the hell man? How'd you find me?"

He pushed past him, hunting for something to drink, "Get me some scotch, the good kind."

He scowled at the demon, "Really? You barge into my house and demand alcohol. Not happening, tell me what you want." He closed the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't even offer your guest a drink? I thought we were friends."

"We're not friends, friends don't barge in uninvited and expect drinks."

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the couch, "Please Dean, I would like a drink before throwing myself at your feet to ask for help." He bit out sharply.

"You're asking me for help?" He pulled out a bottle from the cabinet against the wall, "Drink up." He handed it over before sitting next to him, "So, what does the big bad need from me this time? Another Earth shattering apocalypse coming or do you have an uprising in Hell? Come on, share."

Crowley took a long drink, "I have a rogue demon on my hands, an old one. He was doing fine but now he's up here running around, making a mess of things."

"You want me to take care of him. Why don't you get one of your lackeys to come on up and take him out?"

The demon glared down at the bottle, "Because they're idiots who can never do the job right. I need you, you're the only one who's been able to pull off something like this, you and Moose."

Dean glared at him, "Don't talk about Sam, he got out, he got a life, he doesn't get brought into any talks about some nostalgic time. It wasn't all puppies and rainbows, we fought and bled and died, that's what made us different."

"Easy, didn't mean to hit a nerve. Sorry about your loss, I know it wasn't that long ago." He took another drink, "I went to his funeral you know. Did you plan it?"

He looked out the window, "I helped. Wish I could have given a big speech about everything he did, the difference he made, I had to stay in the back, can't have a never aging brother at a funeral you know."

"To Sam." He held up the bottle and took another long drink.

Dean rubbed his eyes, he wasn't going to cry in front of Crowley of all people, "So, this demon, what's his name, where can I find him, want me to kill him or just send him back downstairs, details."

"Kill him, get him out of my hair." He turned his gaze to Dean, "Thank you."

He waved his hand at him dismissively, "You'll just owe me one."

"Deal."

"Now where is he?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know, somewhere in Georgia or Kentucky maybe."

He rolled his eyes, "So, what, I'm just supposed to look for demon signs?"

"You're the hunter, hunt. He's going to do something, he can't help himself, most demons can't. I'm the exception of course."

"Sure you are, we all know that you have great impulse control."

"I'm taking this bottle." Crowley held it close to his chest as he headed out the door.

"Bye Crowley, go have fun, your problem will be gone as soon as I can get to it."

Looks like he had a little hunting to do, it would certainly take his mind off the bigger problem, at least for a little while. He flipped open his laptop, starting to look for signs of demon activity. He had hunting down to an art, he was a good hunter when he was human, an extra 75 years turned him into an awesome hunter. A high powered demon would leave high powered signs.

His phone rang and he sighed but picked it up. If it was a hunter he couldn't just leave them hanging for fear that the Alpha was on the other end.

"What do you need?"

"There have been reports of wild storms in Utah, might be a demon." Alice, sweet Alice, she was from a family of hunters but never got into it herself but she helped.

Just hearing her voice made him feel relief, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem." She paused for a moment, "Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Things are just a little rough, don't worry about me, keep safe, alright?"

She sighed softly, "Alright, stay safe." She hung up.

He shook his head, "Guess I'm going to Utah."

His fingers closed around the handle of his bag, grabbing it and heading for the Impala. After tossing it in the back he got behind the wheel and drove away. It was a few hours before he reached his destination, a small town near the Utah Colorado border, and he could already tell there was a demon here. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver went down his spine, this was going to be fun.

Demons were like vampires, they loved to hang out in abandoned buildings, or, in the case of demons, torture in them. Slowly he slid the door open, cringing as it screeched across the concrete, there went his element of surprise. There was a scream and then silence, he gripped his knife firmly, moving forward, spotting his target wiping blood off his hands.

"You're right on time!" The demon grinned.

Dean scowled, "Expecting me?" A screech and a slam made him jump, he whirled to see what was going on.

"Hello, Dean. It's a pleasure to see you again." The Alpha stood there surrounded by vampires, a veritable army.

"Fuck. What, did you make a deal? Convince Crowley to tip me off?" He glanced around, he was still going to take the demon out but he needed something to fend off the vampires with long enough to get out.

"Crowley? No, I made a deal with him." The Alpha motioned to the demon, "Only something powerful would get your attention, get you out of wherever you were hiding. We're here to bring you home." He didn't move or even motion but the vampires lunged.

Dean darted to the side, the Alpha and demon didn't move, were content to watch. He rolled, slipping under grasping hands. There had to be another way out, his fist connected with the jaw of one, following through into another, getting them off him for the moment. He kicked out, the demon was priority, he couldn't let something that powerful go. Hands closed around his arm, grabbed at his shirt, the demon was coming closer, wanting to gloat he was sure. He threw his knife, knowing he wouldn't miss, and then he found himself on the ground. Immediately he struggled, grunting from exertion, fighting with everything he was but there were too many of them. The click of the Alpha's shoes drew his attention. He clenched his hands into fists, continuing to struggle as the vampire came into view.

"You did me a favor in taking him out, saves me from having to pay him for his services." Dean arched back, trying to launch himself but only managing to barely move his captors. The Alpha shook his head, crouching beside him, "It would have been well worth it, of course, your return is worth any price."

He jerked his head to the side as the Alpha reached out to touch him, "Keep your hands off me."

The Alpha didn't let it deter him, his hand cupping his chin, grasping it firmly, "Do it." He looked at one of the vampires before getting to his feet, "Try to rest, we will speak more when we get home."

"Bastard!" He roared, bucking and fighting as he saw the needle.

"Hold him!" The vampire with the needle, a young woman, ordered.

One grasped his head, jerking it to the side to bare his throat. The needle slid in, a sharp sting before the burning pain of dead man's blood roared through him. He went limp, shaking from pain. He hadn't fed well, not as well as he had when the Alpha first had him at least, and the dead man's blood was more potent because of it. He closed his eyes, he had lost this battle, he had to be prepared to win the war. They lifted him, carrying him outside and putting him into a van after strapping him down to a gurney and sliding a needle hooked to a bag of dead man's blood into his hand. Sweat beaded on his forehead, a soft groan escaped his lips, as he looked around the van. Four other vampires were in the back with him, two on each side.

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" He cringed, clenching his teeth together tightly. The woman who had dosed him gave him a look filled with regret, "Did daddy come and call all of you to come help catch the hunter turned vampire who ran off?"

She sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

He snorted, cringing, "Sure, I know how it works. He's in your head, I get it, but he isn't in mine. Maybe you could take that IV out, loosen the cuffs, I can take care of the rest."

One of the others cuffed him upside the head, hitting hard enough to whiplash his head to the side, "You're not going anywhere so shut up."

He chuckled softly, his teeth had split his lip, "Yeah, I'm not good at that." He spit, staining the white sheets he was laying on red. He grinned at him, "Going to hit me again? What do you think he would say about that? Making his favorite bleed." The vamp cringed, looking away, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He looked back at the woman, "Where are we going?" He was having more and more trouble staying focused, the shaking was getting worse.

"Please be quiet, I can't answer you, I'm sorry this had to happen."

He felt his head loll to the side, he let his eyes slide closed. He just couldn't stay awake any longer. The burn of dead blood continued to flow through him until he finally passed out.

 

-Alpha-

 

Although he had Dean back, the inability to feel him was still disconcerting. That was the first issue to address, in order to properly deal with his wayward son he needed their connection reopened fully. When they had arrived home he had Dean settled into his new room. It was similar to the first one he had been placed in, even contained the same chair he had been strapped to in the beginning. His child was still unconscious, strapped down firmly to his gurney. The dead man's blood had been removed, it was only a matter of time before he awakened and they could get started. He had a few ideas on how to deal with the block and none of them would be exactly pleasant for his child. He was hoping it could be avoided but Dean was not going to cooperate. His fingers ran through dirty blonde hair, blood stained the locks from their struggle, he could do with some cleaning but that would have to wait until he was more amiable. A soft groan escaped Dean's lips and his eyelids fluttered before opening.

"Hello Dean. Welcome home."

 

-Dean-

 

It felt like he had been chewing on a cotton ball, his mouth was dry and his head throbbed. He was still strapped down and by the feel of it to the gurney, at least it was comfortable. His gaze tipped up at the sound of the Alpha's voice, great, things were just getting better and better.

"Your hospitality sucks, I think it's gotten worse since last time actually." He tugged slightly at the bindings, "How's this going to go? Going to dose me up on your blood again, try to make an impression? I'll let you in on a little secret, its not going to happen. I'm not going to give up, I'm not going to cry and lean on you. I'm not some newly turned vamp that needs his daddy to hold his hand, I'm over a hundred years old thanks to you. So my stubbornness, refusal to give in, it's ten times worse now. Are you ready to play the game, because I am."

He chuckled softly, "I'm always ready to play with you Dean." He rolled up his sleeves, "We have all the time in the world now that your brother is out of the picture. The first step is to work on reopening our connection. How do you think we do that?"

Dean shrugged as best he could, "No idea but think you could get me some take out? That dead man's blood really does a number on you." He stretched as best he could, appearing as nonchalant as he could. When the Alpha moved to speak he interrupted, "Let me guess, all my meals come through you, from you, right?"

"You know how this works, child. I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten." He moved to his bedside, "Are you hungry?"

"Not enough to feed from you, come back tomorrow." Dean knew he could last a lot longer without feeding than last time.

"How I've missed this. I'm glad to have you home." He grasped Dean's chin, tipping his head from side to side, looking thoughtful, "I think I have the perfect place for it."

What was he talking about? He scowled up at him, "Place for what?"

"Your brand."

Dean jerked away, "The fuck? No one's branding me."

"Even after 75 years you still have my blood in you, it marks you as mine but there is no physical marking that shows who you belong to. We're going to change that before morning. I'm sure you're still feeling lethargic from the blood which makes now the perfect time to do it."

He jerked, "Good luck with that, I'm not holding still long enough for you to do jack shit." There was that tattoo gun. Neither said a word until the door opened and Jonathan walked in, "Hey Jonny, how're you doing? Long time no see."

"Dean, I'm glad to see you're reined in. You've been running around for far too long." He looked at the Alpha, "Where are you going to be placing it?"

"Tip his head to the side. It needs to be visible so he will always remember who he belongs to and everyone will know." Jonathan jerked his head to the left, stretching the right side of his neck into an arch, "Thank you."

This wasn't his first tattoo and he knew what to expect, at least he thought he knew. Agony laced through him as the Alpha worked, there had to be something different. It shouldn't feel like this. Jonathan held him perfectly still, looking down at him and waiting for it to be finished, watching intently as he struggled. He wanted it to stop, it was bordering on the pain he had felt when he was turned.

"What's in that ink?" He managed to bite out during one of the very brief reprieves.

"If it were normal ink your body would heal it. It has my blood in it so it will be accepted."

His fingers curled into fists as he tried to focus on something else, anything else. It felt like forever before it was done. When the tattoo gun was finally set aside Jonathan released his head. It throbbed but not badly enough that he couldn't handle it, the pain slowly turning to a dull ache.

"What do you think?"

Jonathan's fingers ran across it wringing a hiss of pain from his lips, "He wears it well. Would you like to see it?"

Dean didn't want to see it, not now, not ever, "No, I want you to leave me the hell alone." He turned his head away, staring at the wall, he wanted to be alone.

"I shall see you in the evening. If you can learn to behave I did have your car brought with us, perhaps eventually you can have it back." The Alpha walked away from him.

Someone had driven Baby? He could barely hold back the growl that threatened to escape his lips. The door closed and he was left with only a single bulb for light, bathing the room in dim yellow. At least the Alpha wasn't in his head yet but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He finally slipped into an unrestful sleep, hunger and pain, along with the inability to move did not make things very pleasant but he knew he would feel fine in the morning aside from the hunger.

He could smell blood before he opened his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up to see the Alpha standing there, blood welling up on his wrist. Of course he would be there to tempt him, he turned away, taking a slow breath before looking back at him.

"Good evening, Dean. Hungry?"

"Of course but not enough to feed from you." He rolled his eyes, "So why don't we just cut to the chase, how're we doing this?"

He licked the blood from his wrist, "There isn't much to be done until you feed. Our connection is still closed."

"It's going to stay that way." He snorted, "You think feeding will blow that open? Good luck with that." He tugged lightly at the straps, "I'd like to rest, think you can go away, I'll let you know when I'm hungry." He waved his fingers at him, trying to brush him away but being tied up didn't work too well for the image he was attempting to portray.

The Alpha pulled up a metal folding chair, sitting down, "I thought we could talk. Discuss how things are going to proceed from here."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're giving me a say? Really? I'm going to die of shock."

"You always have some kind of say in your fate, Dean. You could go easily, return to the family, be what you are meant to be, or you could continue to fight, struggle against the rising tide of hunger and need. One way you may continue to hunt, to go off on your own, but the connection will be open. The other way you break, you fight and struggle, and break. After you're broken is up for discussion of course."

"Sounds like either way you get what you want, but what about what I want?"

The Alpha sighed softly, "You are a vampire and as such you need to learn to behave as one. Without guidance you are not protected, you are not safe, you are not part of a family."

He jerked hard, glaring at him, "I have a family."

His eyes narrowed, "No, you had a family. Your brother is dead, we are the only family you have left." He stood slowly and Dean looked away, "Dean, look at me." He turned his head back, glaring up at him, "I will never give up on you." He spoke softly, "I will get you something to eat while you think about what we've discussed."

The look he gave the Alpha was skeptical, "How about no. Unless I see where it's coming from I'm going to assume you did something to it."

"We shall speak again tomorrow."

Every evening was the same, the Alpha was there when he woke up with his wrist slit, filling the room with the scent of blood. Every evening he would refuse but he was hungry and each night it was more and more difficult to resist. Three days and he was letting out groans of hunger, unable to sleep, his body demanded blood but he refused to take the offered wrist.

"Dean." The Alpha sighed, "You need to feed. Why resist?"

He shook violently, his jagged vampire teeth were constantly out now due to hunger and the presence of blood, "I won't feed from you."

He shook his head, standing and leaving the room without a word. The younger vampire let out a low groan, closing his eyes tightly, he could do this. His eyes snapped open at the scent of fresh blood and he looked over to see the Alpha with a blood bag in hand.

"You need to feed, I will not have you starving to prove a point. We have all the time in the world and you won't be leaving this bed until you do, drink."

His lips parted and the Alpha started the flow of blood. He drank it down hungrily, swallowing as much as he could with each swallow. Something reared up in the back of his mind, struggling to the surface. He jerked back from the now empty bag, eyes wild as he felt a flicker of the Alpha, the bag had been laced with the Alpha's blood.

"You bastard." He hissed, glaring up at him, "You dosed me."

"I did what was necessary." He stroked his hair back, "I will not allow you to harm yourself."

"You'll just take advantage." He growled, trying to jerk his head away but the hand followed.

"I did nothing more than you would have done. Don't worry yourself, the small amount I added merely cracked the wall preventing our connection. You are still cut off as you desired and now you have the energy to continue to resist."

Dean closed his eyes, "I'm tired, go away."

"I will see you again in the evening." He left Dean glaring at the ceiling.

 

-Alpha-

 

Underhanded tactics were necessary in cases like Dean's. His child was stubborn but that was to be expected. He needed to have as much of the Alpha's blood in him as possible and if that was only a minuscule amount, then so be it. More would come and he would use whatever tactics were necessary to further open their connection. There was a small flicker, a trickle of something that was purely Dean, and it pleased him. Once the bond was open he would not make his child feed from him, no, winning in that way was superficial. He wanted Dean to remain himself, wanted that fire. Dean would learn and his loyalty would be secured. Once he had what he wanted he would allow his child a longer leash but he wouldn't never truly be free. None of his children were ever truly released, Dean and Richard had cut off their connection but even then there was the knowledge that the Alpha could come after them any time he desired. His child would learn, there was no doubt in his mind about that, he just didn't know how long it would take for the lessons to sink in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be trying to alternate between this and Monday Morning. I'll see about making the parts nice and long to tide you over until the next update. Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! I look forward to hearing what you have to say next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little more written but it isn't ready yet. I figured it will be a bit before I'm ready with that part so I'd best give something, even if it's less than what I had planned. I've been really busy, I got a new horse, a Warmblood named Chloe, who I'm training to jump. Monday Morning gets the next update but if I have more of this done before that's ready I'll update this one first. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

-Dean-

 

He knew it wasn't evening yet but the door was opening. Only the Alpha had come to see him, he hadn't seen Jonathan since the whole tattooing thing, and yet there was someone else about to step into his cell. The door slid open and in walked a female vamp. He scowled up at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Does daddy dearest think he can win me over with a pretty girl? Come to play with me while I'm all tied down? Sorry, I'm not into being tied up." He watched as she tossed auburn hair behind her shoulders. She was pretty and if the circumstances were different, sure, he'd go for it, but they weren't, "So, you can just turn around and walk away."

She stalked forward, smiling at him, "Did you know vampires mate for life?" She slid a hand down his chest. Of course he knew but he wasn't going to respond, "Well, we do, and I want to mate with you." She leaned down, running her tongue up his throat.

"Hey, hey! Keep your mouth to yourself, that's what we call bad touch, it means don't do it." He growled, jerking away from her as best he could.

She pouted at him, "But you're like a present, all tied up just for me. I want to unwrap you." She tipped his head to the other side and froze, her eyes locked on the tattoo.

He growled, "Hey, get your grubby little paws off me. I already called bad touch so back off, bitch."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She said softly, leaning down, her lips almost touching his.

"Carmen." He never thought he'd be happy to hear the Alpha's voice but there was a first time for everything, "I suggest you take a step back."

Dean half smirked up at her, "When someone says no, they mean no." He sounded patronizing, like he was talking to a small child. She glared at him and he smiled, "Sure, vampires mate for life, but you're not worth it, I don't want a mate, especially not one as idiotic as you."

She let out a shout, reaching out to claw at his face. A yelp escaped his lips as sharp nails clawed toward his face. He jerked back and the Alpha grabbed her, pulling her away as those nails almost sliced into his skin. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, holding her by the scruff like a naughty puppy.

"Down." He pushed down and she fell to her knees, "Carmen, remind me why I allowed you to stay here." He stated, his voice soft and sharp. She swallowed hard, staring at the ground, "Speak!" He didn't have to yell to get his point across, it was dark and promised retribution.

"Because I am a liability to myself and others."

"Precisely and at what point did I say you could take a mate, let alone Dean Winchester?" He squeezed the back of her neck slowly when she didn't answer, "I expect obedience. Now, when did I say this was acceptable."

She tried to shake her head but he held her firmly, "Never, you never did."

Slowly he pulled his hand away, "Go, if you cannot learn to behave properly we shall have to take additional steps." His eyes locked on Dean as he spoke.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly left the room. The Alpha folded his hands behind his back, looking at Dean as though he were waiting for something. Dean raised an eyebrow, looking up at him before sighing and turning to look away from him. The Alpha reached down, tipping his head so their eyes met.

"So, you have good timing."

"It should never have happened in the first place. Will you make things difficult again tonight, must we continue this struggle, or will you drink?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

A sigh escaped his lips and he released his child's chin, pulling up his usual chair and sitting down, "What shall we talk about tonight?"

"I was thinking maybe we could discuss my release or at least about her and what she wanted." He picked at the sheet he was laying on, trying to occupy himself a little and not think about the gnawing hunger.

"Your release comes after our connection is restored. As for Carmen, she is a problem child, in some ways more so than you."

Dean burst out laughing, "More than me? Damn, I'd better step up my game." He tugged at the straps, "Not that I can do much strapped to a bed."

The Alpha smiled, "That's the idea. I'm sure once you are finally allowed more freedom you will be quite the handful."

"What you said to her, about mates, do you tell all your kids who they can shack up with or just the problem children?"

"I allow my children to live their own lives provided they take into account certain rules. When one becomes too unruly I must step in if the behavior is bad enough. If a pair desire to mate, they may, but when taking a mate is not in their best interest I do what must be done."

He found a loose string and tugged at it, slowly unraveling it further, "Are you going to pick one for me? Have to vet my dates?"

"I am unsure if I will ever allow you to mate. I guarantee that you will not be placed in charge of your own group any time in the near future." He relaxed back in his chair, watching the string as it got longer, "In fact, I doubt you will be leaving my care. Everything all depends on you, of course."

"What happened to the whole, I'll let you go hunt?"

"Has your behavior displayed any reason why I should allow you any freedoms?" His fingers slid over the bars on the gurney, grasping them firmly, "You have to earn what you desire, Dean. You want to be unchained, have the leash loosened, you will drink from me and the bond will be open. Am I clear?"

A soft snort escaped him, "Yeah, crystal clear." The Alpha got to his feet, "Same time tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow, "Always nice to wake up hungry with the smell of food in the air."

The Alpha was gone and Dean let his head smack back down into the pillow. Every night seemed to get longer and longer, he was going to go insane if he was stuck with nothing to do. Of course that was probably the idea, the more he denied him the longer he would be trapped. Could he still resist if the connection was reopened or would he break? A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes closing, he didn't want the Alpha in his head, but he had a feeling the Alpha would keep him here until he relented. There was no way he could risk being strapped down forever. Life would be so very boring if he could only stare at a bare bulb and walls.

"Fuck you, Alpha piece of shit." He grumbled, thumping his head down a couple times, "This sucks."

Forty years in Hell was better than this. At least down there things happened, Alastair liked active torture, not passive. The Alpha was going to bore him to death, not that he could die. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't giving up, not yet, he could do this. His eyes closed, a nap would take some of the monotony out of it at least.

It had been a week since the Alpha had come to see him. Hunger and boredom warred within him as he waited. He felt like he was burning, hunger sat in the pit of his stomach, in his throat. He lied, he just couldn't do this anymore, he needed food and contact, anything to make it stop. He wasn't going to beg, he wouldn't plead, when the Alpha came he would accept, he would open the damn connection, it just needed to stop. He found himself staring at the door, how much longer was he going to have to wait? The door opened and he couldn't help the surge of anticipation that welled up inside him.

Jonathan walked in, where was the Alpha? The other vampire moved to his bedside, checking the bindings, testing them, "Good evening Dean, you're looking well. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Something to eat." He bit out, wasn't about to ask for the Alpha.

"You know there is only one way this ends. Tell me, what do you want?"

Dean bared his teeth, "I want food, is that so hard to get through that thick head of yours?"

He turned and headed for the door, "I will be back to check on you in a week."

"Fuck." He closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, "Can you get the Alpha, so I can have something to eat?" Of course he would have to spell it out for him.

He only paused for a moment before he was out the door. Dean clenched his eyes shut, would Jonathan actually go get the Alpha or was he going to be waiting longer? He didn't have to wait long. The door opened and the Alpha stepped inside.

"I trust you are in a more amicable mood tonight."

He couldn't do this, he should just say that he changed his mind, he could make it another week. The smell of blood filled his sense, drawing his gaze to the Alpha's slit wrist. He brought it closer but not close enough, it was as though he were waiting for something. Couldn't he see that Dean needed it? Was it really necessary to make him ask for it?

"Quit stalling." He snarled, tugging at his bonds.

A drop of blood fell to land on his lips, "Dean, you need to vocalize what you want. Tell me what you need, child." His tongue flicked out, lapping up the drop. It burst across his tongue, he needed more. The Alpha looked down at him as he strained at his bonds, it was so close yet so far away, "Dean, I need to hear you say it. You need to ask for it or I will leave and Jonathan will see you in a week."

"Dammit! I need it, fuck, just give it to me." He hissed out through clenched teeth.

"This will open our connection, do you accept that?"

What? Did he need to draw up a sign that said, 'I give up'? He glared up at him defiance, "I know, you won this round, happy?"

The Alpha smiled at him before lowering the bleeding wound to his lips. Immediately he latched on, biting to reopen it as he began to swallow. The crack split wider, he could feel it almost like a physical thing, but he couldn't stop. It had been too long, he had never gone so long without feeding before, and now that the blood slid past his lips, down his throat, he didn't want it to stop. It felt like forever, but was actually only a few minutes, before the Alpha pulled away. He couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped his lips as the wrist was removed. The connection cracked wider before shattering. It ripped through his mind and he knew he screamed, his body arching back, hands clenched into fists. It was like being turned all over again. His teeth bit through his lip as he jerked, a quiet whimper escaping his lips as his body shook, and through it all the Alpha soothed him, brushing his hair back gently.

It was minutes before he finally went limp, "Fuck." The Alpha was a warm presence in his mind, comforting. He clenched his eyes shut, "Going to let me loose now?"

"Of course, I did promise I would." He undid the bindings on his ankles first, "You need to rest."

He sat up, hopping off the gurney the moment he could. There was no way he was staying on that thing a moment longer. A soft chuckle escaped the Alpha as he watched Dean put some distance between himself and the gurney. The only other thing to sit on besides the gurney or the Alpha's chair was the wooden monstrosity from the beginning. He decided leaning against the wall was the better option.

"Rest Dean, I shall see you tomorrow. You'll need all the sleep you can get."

"I'm not sleeping in here." He glared at the gurney and chair.

The Alpha headed for the door, "Oh, Dean, I'm afraid you are. Sleep on the floor if you desire but you will remain here." He left, closing the door firmly behind him.

He felt trapped and the sound of the lock sliding into place made him shudder. The Alpha was a constant pressure in his mind and he hated it. Seventy-five years he had been without and now it was like an itch he couldn't scratch. He slid down onto the floor, burying his head in his hands.

"Fucking Alpha, fucking hunger." He grabbed his hair, "Sam, I wish you were still here." He felt the loss of his brother more keenly now than he had since he watched him lowered into the ground. He felt like he was playing the 'What Would Sammy Do?' game. Smack him upside the head and tell him there was always a chance, they were Winchesters, "He's going to regret going after me." He glared at the door, "I guarantee it."

 

-Jonathan-

 

Dean was trouble. From the moment father told him what he had planned he knew nothing good would come of it. The hunter should never have been brought into the family, he should have been killed or left to die of old age like his brother. This latest attempt to acquire the once hunter would end the same. After he had cut himself off it should have been the end of it but no, father wanted him back. He couldn't understand why, what made him so special? To top it all off, father had branded him. There had only been a handful of vampires who were marked, himself included, and now this foul mouthed, disobedient hunter had been marked and brought up to the status that was reserved for those loyal and exceptional individuals who deserved it.

He stared at the door to Dean's cell. What he wouldn't give to kill the other vampire, to remove him permanently, but father would never allow that. The ex-hunter needed to be taught his place one way or another and if he had to do it he would. Dean would be a good son, he could be taught, he could be fixed. He needed to get more of father's blood into him, it would wear him down, bring out the best in him. A sigh escaped his lips, it would be difficult but he had a feeling he could manage it. If he had to he would talk sense into his father. He turned away, going to find what he would need to help Dean understand.

 

-Dean-

 

The Alpha didn't see him the next day. In fact he didn't show up for two and a half weeks. Jonathan would toss him a blood bag every couple of days, looking at him with disgust each time. Dean was getting the feeling that Jonathan really didn't like him. Well, the feeling was mutual. Waiting was the hardest part, the room was devoid of anything to keep him occupied. He had taken to scratching hash marks in the wall denoting the passage of days. At least he hoped it was days, he didn't really have a clock or a window.

After two and a half weeks Jonathan stood in his doorway. He figured he was just going to toss him a bag and leave but he didn't. He just stood there staring at him as though he was trying to solve the greatest puzzle ever. Dean stared back at him, gauging his chances of taking him out while suffering from hunger and general inactivity. He slowly got to his feet, was tired of sleeping and sitting on a concrete floor. He refused to sit in the chair and didn't want to sleep on the gurney. He stretched, watching to see what Jonathan would do.

The two vampires stared at each other before Dean finally broke the silence, "So, what brings you here? Just came to stare at me like a monkey in a zoo?" He moved forward, standing toe to toe with him, "Or is there something else?"

"You are a disappointment, you should be pleased that you have gained our father's attention, but you fight. You're a fool, do you realize how many of our kin would love to be in your place?"

He let out a snort, "Really? That's why you came? To let me know you're jealous of something I don't even want? Wow, I knew you were a kiss ass but damn, that's just a little too far."

Jonathan's lip curled into a snarl, "Show some respect."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "To you? I don't think so, never going to happen, so why don't you just go on and leave me to rot away in here. That's what you want, isn't it? For me to kick the bucket? If you stop feeding me maybe I will, you'd be doing both of us a favor."

The backhand came out of nowhere, honestly Dean never thought the other vampire had it in him. He fell backwards in surprise, blinking up at him. He could feel blood from where his teeth cut his lip and his cheek throbbed, although that was slowly dimming. Jonathan was practically seething with anger.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, "Damn, didn't think you had it in you." He rubbed his jaw. He was barely able to duck under the left hook, it appeared as though Jonathan really wanted to beat him into submission, "You want to fight? Ok, I'm game, bring it on." He responded with a punch of his own, barely catching him across the chin.

Jonathan was quick, had more experience with using his speed than Dean did. He was going to have to fight dirty to get the upper hand. The other vampire plowed into him, knocking his legs out from under him and slamming him to the ground. He felt his breath leave him in a whoosh and his head crack into the concrete floor.

"Son of a bitch." He gasped, punching the older vampire hard, cracking his head to the side, "Get off me." He pulled his legs up between them and pushed, making him fall back towards the door.

He stumbled to his feet, falling into a defensive stance. Both vampires were bloody and wounded, the smell of iron was almost tangible. The door was standing open, if he could just get past Jonathan he would be home free. He needed to make his move now, he could feel the Alpha coming. Moving quickly he slammed his fist into Jonathan's face as he rushed forward, knocking the vampire to the ground and running into the very solid form of the Alpha.

"Enough." His voice was calm as he wrapped his hand around Dean's throat, pushing him into the room, forcing him into the chair before grabbing Jonathan and making him sit on the gurney, "What did you hope to accomplish?"

"Hey, he attacked me first." He slid forward in the chair, not wanting to be sitting in it at all.

"Do you think I don't know exactly what happened?" He turned his gaze to Jonathan, "I know what you were attempting and I know how Dean's mind works, it would never have succeeded." He looked at Dean, "Are you hungry?"

Of course he was, it had been four days since Jonathan brought him food, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Of course I'm hungry, I'm always hungry thanks to you, so let's just get this over with. You're going to say I have to feed from you, I'm going to refuse, so bye, have fun, I'll be here."

The Alpha shook his head, "I was going to offer to let you help with Jonathan's punishment."

He blinked, "What? Pretty sure you just asked me to teach him a lesson."

"Father! I was only trying to do what's best. He has to understand, he cannot be allowed to behave in such a way." Dean had to give him credit, he didn't move from his place on the gurney, "Please, I'll leave him alone if that's what you desire but please don't allow this, this, ape to punish me."

"You've disappointed me. I know what to expect from Dean but this coming from you is unexpected."

Dean shook his head, "Hey, I don't want to punish anyone so it's all good. I'm ok, he's ok, we both got our hits in, let's call it even." He got to his feet, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." He moved to go past the Alpha but was quickly shoved back into the chair.

"No, it still stands that tonight you will feed from me. Perhaps tomorrow a meal will be brought for you. It is past time that you started feeding properly, there will be no more blood bags, you will either drink from me or from a human."

He looked up at him defiantly, "You start making me feed from humans and you'll regret it. Remember that bar I took out? Yeah, that's going to look tame in comparison."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "You're going to slaughter another bar? Make no mistake, Dean, you were responsible for the deaths of those bikers."

"I'll bring hunters bearing down on you so fast it'll make your head spin."

"Oh, Dean, that's assuming I let you leave to feed. No, it will be brought to you, alive and kicking."

He scowled, "Really? You're a dick. Going to make me kill them too?"

"It's likely you will, although I will not force you to do anything."

"I can control myself." Dean stated, the look on the Alpha's face gave him pause. He hated that smug bastard.

"We shall see." He held his wrist out, "Will you feed?"

He glared at him, "No."

He shook his head, "Very well."

In a flash his hand was wrapped around the Winchester's throat, pinning him to the chair before driving fangs into his throat. Dean howled gasping and pushing at him, trying to make him let go, to stop. It was a few minutes before he went limp, his eyes drooping. Finally, the Alpha pulled back, grasping his chin and tipping his head so he was looking up at him. Dean's head lolled slightly to the side.

"F-Fuck you." He wasn't going to feed, not tonight. He was shaking as the Alpha strapped him into the chair. Hunger roared through him, "Go away."

The Alpha sighed before looking over at Jonathan, "Go to your room, I will deal with you later." He turned and left the room, Jonathan close behind him.

Dean let his head fall to the side, grumbling softly. He was royally screwed, the Hunger was growing and it would be sooner rather than later that it would overcome him and he would feed. To top it off he was stuck in the chair again. Being fed from triggered something inside him, something different than just being hungry. His body thought he was under attack, was going to die, and this made the Hunger grow exponentially. He shook as his eyes drooped closed, his body shutting down to conserve energy, he was so very hungry. Perhaps this was best, perhaps he wouldn't wake up at all. He'd always thought it would be a hunter that ended his life but part of him wouldn't be surprised if it was the Alpha.

 

-Alpha-

 

As Dean was drained his instincts would be heightened. His baser nature would be brought to the forefront and his son would slowly begin to reemerge. It would be a delicate balance, trying to find equilibrium between his child and Dean. The two natures needed to coexist and no matter how many times Dean would attempt to say he had been it wouldn't matter. Dean's existence was too steeped in humanity, it was ruining the potential his child possessed. Dragging up his true nature wasn't a proper solution but it was a start. Now he had to deal with his other wayward child. Jonathan was tying to do what he felt was right but it undermined the Alpha's designs.

He prodded slightly at the link with Dean, sending comfort, making sure that his child knew he wasn't giving up on him. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he turned his attention to Jonathan. He had been one of his first. He had proven his loyalty, had never disobeyed, until now. Dean was causing problems but the Alpha refused to let him go. There was something about the hunter, something that made him want to possess and own him. Nothing would prevent him from making the hunter his, his son, his child, it was only a matter of time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I promised I'd have a new part done and here it is! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

-Dean-

 

Every moment he spent in the chair felt like forever. His father kept giving him comfort. He clenched his eyes shut, he couldn't think of him that way but with every mental touch he felt drained. The Alpha was determined, he'd give him that. Two nights, two nights before the Alpha came back. Not a word escaped his lips as fingers twined in his hair, pulling his head to the side gently. Jagged teeth slid into his skin. He didn't think he had anything left to give but he was wrong. The Alpha drank slowly for a moment before pulling back and looking down at him.

"Are you hungry?"

A soft groan escaped his lips, his head tipping into his hand, nuzzling at it, "Hungry." He looked up at him, eyes half lidded.

Why the hell did he sounds so needy? Hunger and being drained was certainly having a negative impact on his attitude. His father stroked through his hair calmingly. Why wasn't he being fed? What was he waiting for?

"I know child, I know. You need to relax, just let it happen."

What was he supposed to let happen? A soft groan escaped his lips as he continued to nuzzle into his hand. The blood was pumping beneath his skin, it was so close, but he hadn't been given permission.

"Hungry, please."

A soft chuckle escaped his father's lips, "I'll be back tomorrow. Rest child, we shall see if you understand a little better in the evening."

He pulled away and a low whimper escaped Dean's lips. He didn't understand, his father wanted him to know something, to understand, but he didn't. How could he when it wasn't explained to him? The ultimate question was, what was he supposed to let happen?

He was drifting, his mind was fuzzy. He could feel his hunger clawing at his mind, ripping it to shreds until the only thought he had left was father and food. He couldn't move thanks to the chair and all he wanted to do was find his father and feed. His father was a constant presence in his mind, soothing him while he waited. He would come for him, he wouldn't leave him here to die. Could he die from hunger? He had never let it get this far. It clawed and burned it's way through him. He wasn't disappointed. The Alpha walked in, his fingers almost immediately going through his hair, tipping his head to the side. No, no, he couldn't feed from him again, could he? Razor sharp teeth sank in and his father fed.

"Please." His mouth felt dry, he was so hungry, "Please."

His father pulled back, petting him gently before cupping his cheek, "Shh, it's alright. Your father is here. Are you hungry? Do you want to feed from me?"

He tipped his head into his hand, "Please, I need it."

A wrist settled against his lips, he didn't bite down, "Go ahead child." He bit, a soft moan escaping his lips as blood slid into his mouth, "There's a good boy."

He was pathetic. There was no question about that. He felt like some sickening sycophant, begging at his master's feet. The Hunger roared, gulping down each mouthful of blood, hot and red against his tongue. It brought with it a clarity of mind and purpose he hadn't felt in a long time. He was his father's son, he needed to feed, to obey. His eyes snapped open and he jerked back hard, cracking his head against the back of the chair.

"Dean, listen to me." Those fingers were still going through his hair, trying to send him into a pleasant half awake state, "You're going to be a good boy and feed, aren't you?"

He felt his head nod, his voice caught in his throat. He was afraid that if he didn't the Alpha was going to do this again, feed from him. How did his father deal with being fed from? Was it because he was the first?

Those fingers slid through his hair again, "Tomorrow food will be brought for you, you will feed, am I clear?"

He nodded, his head still fuzzy from being fed on, "Yeah, I get it."

The Alpha left without another word. His body ached, he was still starving. The amount of blood the Alpha had taken was far too much in his opinion. Even though he had fed it was going to take a lot more to sate the hunger that was coiled in his gut and that alone made him afraid. Food was going to be brought for him, a living person that he had to feed on, he was sure that he was going to kill his next meal. Well, being strapped down had one advantage, he wasn't going to jump whoever came through that door.

He was practically starving again when the door finally opened. The Alpha and another vamp walked in with a young woman held tight in the vampire's arms. Dean looked up, eyes locked on his father before flitting to the girl. The vampire brought her over, holding her firmly just out of reach.

"Good evening, Dean. How are you feeling tonight?"

His teeth clenched together firmly as he looked up at him, "Hungry, angry, hungry." He wanted to make sure the Alpha understood the hunger part of the equation.

His father shook his head, "Manners, child. Perhaps we should have a lesson on proper etiquette tonight. I'm sure she will keep another night."

She shook her head, "No, please, don't do this."

He sighed, "Be silent." He didn't even spare her a glance, his attention fully on Dean.

Green eyes snapped closed as he took a deep breath, "Please, don't. I need..." He couldn't say it, didn't want to sound like he was begging, which he definitely wasn't.

Fingers closed around his chin, tipping his head up gently, "Open your eyes and tell me what you need." The voice was calm and low but demanded an answer.

"I'm hungry." He opened his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the Alpha.

Those fingers were stroking through his hair, brushing it back, "I know you are, child, but I need to hear it. What do you need?"

He knew that whimper came from him but couldn't stop it from escaping his throat, "Food."

How could that asshole be so calm? The Alpha shook his head, "Be more specific."

"Blood." The word came out as a whisper as he exhaled.

"Good boy." The Alpha pulled away, beckoning to the other vampire, "Hold her steady." He grasped her wrist, pulling it over in front of Dean's lips, "Feed."

He clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look her in the eye as he sank his jagged teeth into her wrist. She screamed and he bit down harder, shaking as hot blood flooded his mouth. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as a low moan escaped his. He swallowed hungrily, the Alpha, his father's, fingers ran through his hair as he drank her down. His voice soothed him, whispering softly to him, urging him to take more, to take everything she had to give. Fingers slowly ran through his hair, grasping it gently before pulling his head back, the wrist fell away and Dean gasped for breath.

"Gently Dean, open your eyes." A shudder ran through him as his eyes slid open, looking up at the Alpha, "Good boy. Look what you've done, Dean. You are a predator and humans are your prey." He turned his head, making him look at the girl.

The other vampire dropped her, letting her fall bonelessly, lifelessly, to the ground. A low sound escaped his lips, he had killed an innocent. He tried to shake his head but was held firmly in place.

"What do you want from me?" He bit out, "What's the point of this? What are you trying to prove? That I'm a killer? Yeah, I know, been there, done that, I know I have a body count."

"Tell me honestly, do you feel anything for her? She is like a cow, cattle bred for nothing more than eating. So, tell me, how do you feel? Much like killing Ryan?"

He tried to look away, "Screw you."

"Answer me, Dean." His voice was firm, laced with command, one that he couldn't deny.

"You're right, I feel nothing, are you happy? I don't care about her, I only wanted the blood in her veins, that's all that mattered."

The hand in his hair loosened, his fingers returning to stroking, "Are we going to have a fight again tomorrow, my child?"

"Not if you let me out of this chair. Maybe give me an actual bed to sleep in." He glared up at him, "You made me kill tonight, the least you can do is give me something in return."

"Bargaining, are we going through the stages of grief? When comes acceptance?" The other vampire finally spoke up.

"Shut it, asshole, this is between the Alpha and me." Dean's eyes didn't waver from the Alpha's.

The Alpha's gaze flicked to the other vampire for a moment, "Leave and take her with you."

"Good help is so hard to find, isn't it?" He smirked.

"If you desire release, you will be on your best behavior. You will not fight. Tomorrow when I come for you with your meal you will take it willingly and you will feed. Tonight I will release you, do you understand?"

Dean looked down at his lap, taking in a slow breath. Could he do this? No, he couldn't, it went against everything he believed in, everything he fought for. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze up, "Sure, I understand but I won't do it. This goes against everything I've fought for my entire life. I protect people, I save people, and you're trying to turn me into one of the things I hunt. I won't give up what makes me human to get out of this chair."

"Very well. You and I shall address your decision tomorrow. I have things I need to get done and have been delayed enough by your recalcitrance." He turned and left.

What was he going to do? It looked like he was just going to spend the rest of his life in a chair.

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean needed to be addressed in a different way. Forcing him to kill, to feed, was getting him nowhere. He drummed his fingers on his desk. The once hunter was a problem but one he could fix. It would take putting him under but in a way that Dean wouldn't notice and would be unable to resist. It was frustrating, it shouldn't have been this difficult. Whatever Sam had done to his child all those years ago must have long reaching effects. He would need to experiment to find the best way and that would require finding Richard. He didn't want to harm his project after all.

 

-Dean-

 

The Alpha didn't come for him. He could feel him in his mind, continually coaxing and soothing him. It seemed he still had some resistance, unlike before he could mostly ignore it, but he wasn't sure how long that was going to last. He could feel that other part of him lurking, waiting for him to drop his guard. It was trying to draw him in, force him to relent. He missed the bunker, he missed his bed, he missed the phone calls at odd hours.

The door slid open and Jonathan stepped inside. He didn't look very good, looked starved, and probably felt just as good as Dean did, which was pretty shitty, "Hey, Jonathan, you look like shit." He gave him a small smile, "What brings you here?"

"You're going to be having a cell mate soon." He stated, bringing a stand for a blood bag over, "Our father went to get Richard."

He scowled, "Richard? He another problem child?"

"Yes, he is the only other who has cut himself off from father."

Why hadn't he gone after him before? Why did he come after Dean at all if he let Richard go? He scowled, "Why?"

"He is going to use Richard to fix you."

"What? How the hell is another vamp supposed to fix me? There's nothing wrong with me."

Jonathan slid a bag of dead man's blood onto the stand, "You're broken, you are not as you should be. Richard is to be the test, if he can be fixed so can you." He slid the needle into his hand, "Good night, Dean. When you wake up you'll get to meet your new friend."

Dean jerked as the blood hit his system, he hated this. At least he had eaten well so it wouldn't hurt quite as badly. He let himself go, it wasn't going to do him any good to resist, that blood was still going to take him out. For the first time in awhile he dreamed of Sam.

_"Dean, man, it's good to see you." He looked like he had in his prime, when they were still hunting._

_There was a lump in his throat as he wrapped his arms around him, "Sammy..."_

_He pulled back, smiling at him, "How're you? You look good, been remembering to eat?"_

_"Definitely not good, I'm screwed without you. You died and the Alpha just couldn't resist coming after me again. Sam, he's going to start experimenting on someone else. That vamp, Richard, the one that helped you with me, the Alpha went and got him or is getting him. It's my fault, Richard gets his life ruined because of me, because I'm resisting."_

_Sam squeezed his shoulder, "It's ok. When I met him he knew the risks, he told me that the Alpha was relentless. He was already looking over his shoulder, expecting the Alpha to come after him. He wanted to help you. Dean, you're worth it." He smiled slightly, "Don't give up, please, I'll always be there for you."_

_"How? You're dead, you can't come save me this time."_

_"I'm here, trust me. Hey, I'm in Heaven, who said I can't come see my brother?"_

_Dean scowled, "I'm not dreaming?"_

_He shook his head, "I told Cas I needed to talk to you, to see you, and make sure you're alright."_

_"Is there anything you can do? That Cas can do?"_

_"Only thing I can do is be here for you. Even though I'm gone, I'll never leave you. We're soulmates, don't forget that."_

_He hugged him tight, holding him as tight as he could, "Thanks." He paused, "If I don't make it, if I lose myself, I hope some part of me can find its way up there to you."_

A soft groan escaped his lips as his eyes finally fluttered open. He let his neck roll slowly in a circle, listening to it pop, before looking up. There was a man sitting facing him, strapped to a chair much like his own. His head was bowed, a mop of black hair hung long, much like how Sam kept his. He was well built, sturdy, but Dean couldn't make out much more.

"Hey, buddy, you in there?" Dean tugged lightly at his bonds, "Come on, man, wake up."

The man groaned softly before slowly bringing his head up, dark brown eyes meeting green. He sighed, letting himself relax back in the chair as best he could, "You must be Dean." His head thumped back against the chair.

"And you must be Richard, great to meet you."

The other vampire tested his bonds, "I always knew this day would come, however I never thought it would be because he wanted to experiment on me." He sounded amazingly calm considering the circumstances.

"How are you so calm about this?"

He chuckled softly, "Because I'm still cut off from the Alpha." He scowled, "Aren't you? I remember Sam coming to see me, asked for help. I was glad to give it, anything to stick it to that self righteous son of a bitch we call _father_."

"No, I'm not. He blew that wide open but I'm not falling in line like he wants."

"Shit."

Dean closed his eyes, "Well, one perk is that I can tell you he's on his way."

The door slid open, revealing the Alpha, he was alone this time, "Good evening."

Both of them snorted, looking over at him. It was Richard who spoke, "You can't win Dean over so you grab me? For what? What am I going to give you that you don't already have? If Dean says screw you, I can't change that." He smirked, "Not that I would want to."

The Alpha shook his head, "You are both so very much alike." He stood beside Richard, petting through his hair slowly, "What is possible with one will be with the other." He pulled his head back, looking down at him as he bit his wrist, forcing the wound to Richard's lips.

"No!" Dean jerked forward as Richard was forced to swallow. He tried not to, Dean could tell by the blood spilling around his lips, but he saw the moment Richard couldn't stop himself and drank, "Fucker!"

The Alpha smiled, releasing his hair, petting him gently as he drank, "Good boy, you know your father loves you."

The wrist was pulled away and Richard gasped for breath, "Father..."

Dean knew how he was feeling, knew what it felt like right after, how hard it was to fight. That word slipped past their lips so easily, father, it meant acceptance, it meant family, and to Dean and Richard it meant slavery. Dean pulled, fighting the straps that bound him as Richard went limp.

"Richard, welcome home."

"You son of a bitch!" He snarled at him, lip pulled back, "Why?"

The Alpha moved to his side, "I should never have let either of you go, not for as long as I have. Your recalcitrance has shown me my error." He paused, reaching out and petting him gently, "Now is the time to rectify my mistake. Your refusal brought Richard here, your resistance has returned him to me."

His father was working to calm him, soothe him through their connection. He went limp, his energy waning from hunger and exhaustion, "I hate you." He hated himself, if he had given in, Richard would still be free.

 

-Richard-

 

It had been a long time since he had felt the Alpha in his mind, clawing at his thoughts, demanding his obedience. He had never thought he would feel it again and he wished he didn't. When the Alpha came for him he fought, he struggled, he bit and clawed but in the end it was the Alpha who had won. Part of him knew what this was all about, the Alpha couldn't stand to lose. The moment Sam had found him, come to him, he knew his number would be up sooner rather than later. Waking up strapped to a chair with, who he assumed, Dean strapped across from him had brought everything crashing down. At least he still didn't have the connection with the Alpha and he had assumed that Dean was cut off as well. To find out that Dean wasn't as cut off as he thought scared him. He was a few thousand years old and there was still something that could strike fear into him. He tried to resist, he had attempted not to swallow, but he couldn't stop once he started. The connection had burst open in his mind, shattered through him. He could have sworn that he was being turned all over again. The word had spilled so easily from his lips, calling him father. He didn't blame Dean, he would have done the same, had done the same, but he was definitely a little pissed at the other vampire. They were going to have to stick together, to fight, and hope they could out last the son of a bitch.

The Alpha had been gone for about an hour before the door opened again. Jonathan. The sniveling little rat was still following the Alpha like a good dog. Dean rolled his eyes at him, tipping his head to see what he was doing.

"Jonathan, still licking daddy's boots I see." Richard's voice was laced with disgust, "What brings you here to the cell of the two most wanted vampires on Earth?"

"I could use a snack, feeling a little hungry after all that dead man's blood." Dean was going to be the best cell mate he had ever had and that was saying a lot considering the number of people he'd been locked up with over the years.

He glared at them, "It wasn't bad enough having one of you but now there are two foul mouthed, ungrateful creatures."

"Aww, Jonny, I didn't know you cared." Dean grinned at him.

Richard chuckled, "Oh, Dean, you don't know him the way I do. He's all about bowing and scraping, if the Alpha would have him I bet he'd roll over and beg to be his mate."

Jonathan snarled, throwing a blood bag into each of their laps, "Eat up." He hissed, turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

The two vampires shared a look before their gazes fell to the bags, "Well, fuck." Richard sighed, "Hope you weren't too hungry, Dean, looks like we just get to stare at it and see if we can suck it in through osmosis or something."

Dean shrugged, "I'm starved but it was worth it."

 

-Dean-

 

He liked Richard, he really did, and he felt guilty for what had happened. He knew Richard didn't blame him but he was an expert at guilt, at blaming himself. There really wasn't much to do, strapped to a chair and all. No one had come to check on them in awhile, the blood had gotten warm. Neither were really in the mood to talk, Dean was stewing in his thoughts, his guilt. He dreaded what was going to happen when the Alpha came back.

"Dean," Richard kept his voice soft, calm considering the circumstances, "it's alright. Whatever's going to happen, it'll find a way to happen regardless of what we do. We have to be strong, we have to resist, make him work for it even if we know what the end result will be. We're going to be his, we're going to fall and give in, why should we let that happen without a fight?"

"If I had just given up you wouldn't be here, you'd still be free of him instead of strapped to a chair with my sorry ass."

Richard sighed, "If I could get up I would punch you."

"Yeah and I'd probably deserve it. Feel that?" The Alpha was coming, Richard nodded, "No matter what happens, I'll fight."

"Good, make this worth it at least a little bit."

The Alpha walked in with Jonathan and two others, "Good evening, boys. How are you feeling tonight?"

Dean and Richard looked at each other before looking at the Alpha, "Hungry, pissy, wanting out of this chair." Dean grinned, "Wanna take care of any of those things? No? That's what I thought."

"You know, Dean, you'd think he'd want to give us what we want, maybe it'll get us to give in a little bit." Richard replied.

The Alpha slit his wrist open, letting blood well up, "I can take care of one of those things." He pressed the wound to Richard's lips, the blood spilling in.

Dean looked down at his lap, trying not to listen to the sounds of swallowing. It seemed to go on forever as more of the Alpha's blood tainted the other vampire, consuming him. The last time Dean had fallen, had broken, he had been destroyed by the blood, changed by it, the more he took in, the more he became. He was stronger this time but the continued swallowing made him wonder if he was strong enough to fight the blood. It finally stopped and he looked up, Richard was relaxed in his bonds, his head falling slightly to the side, bloody lips parted slightly as his tongue flicked out to catch the last drops.

"Richard, how do you feel?" The Alpha stroked his fingers through his hair, waiting patiently for a response.

"Good, so good, father." He groaned softly, letting his head fall to the other side.

"Do you want more? Do you still hunger?"

Richard's eyes slid open slightly, looking up at him, "Yes, please, more."

The Alpha nodded to his lackeys by the door, "Don't worry, we'll sate your hunger. I will always take good care of you." A young man was brought in, his eyes glazed, being practically dragged over to Richard, "Feed, child." The Alpha grasped the young man's arm, pulling it to Richard's lips.

Dean jerked at his bonds, there was something very wrong, "Richard, don't!" The kid had to be drugged, there was no other way this was possible.

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't have your best interests at heart, feed."

There was no hesitation, teeth sank into the offered wrist, hungry swallows following the break of skin. Dean clenched his hands into fists, looking down at his lap again. The other vampire was falling hard and fast. He had seemed so strong before, so willing to fight, and now he was drinking heavily from a human, was going to kill him. The Alpha was whispering softly, soft enough that Dean couldn't make out what was being said.

He turned his gaze back up, glaring at him, "What did you dose him with?"

"A mixture of my own creation. It lowers inhibitions and makes the user pliant, easier to work with."

"And now it's in Richard."

The Alpha stroked through Richard's hair gently as he fed, "Yes." He whispered against his ear again. The Alpha pulled the young man away, drawing the wound from Richard's lips, "Good boy, I'm going to release you now, and you will be on your best behavior. Isn't that right?"

Richard nodded slowly, his eyes half lidded, "Yes, father."

"Such a good boy. Shall we see what more you will do for me?"

Dean jerked at his bindings, "Fuck you asshole, leave him alone, you want me, I'm here! Let him go." He bit out angrily.

The Alpha carefully undid Richard's bindings, "Up you come, now, do you think you can get Dean to feed?" Jonathan and the other vampire had a young woman between them, must have gone to get her while Richard was feeding. She was drugged like the young man was.

"Yes, father." He moved over to the woman, picking her up and taking her to Dean, "Dean, I know you're hungry, it's so much easier, just let go."

Richard's pupils were blown wide, he seemed to be off in his mind, it was like he wasn't there anymore, "Come on man, don't do this. Richard!" Dean jerked, struggling as her wrist was brought closer. He looked past the girl, focusing on the Alpha, "Don't do this, not this way. I have an addictive personality, you don't want me high all the time, do you?" His head thumped back against the chair as he tried to avoid the flesh and blood that grew closer.

Richard froze, shaking slightly, "Dean, it's ok."

"No, no it's not."

The Alpha moved forward, stroking through Richard's hair before leaning close to whisper in his ear. The shaking stopped immediately and he continued, the wrist pressing against Dean's lips. Green eyes were wide in panic, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought to keep himself from biting. He jerked forward, using his upper body to push the wrist away from his mouth, he was not going to be drugged.

"Richard, he doesn't want his meal, you may have it." The Alpha's eyes were locked on Dean's, "Drink your fill." Immediately Richard pulled her close, sinking his teeth into her throat, "You are going to be coming with me for the rest of the night, we have more work to do." He was looking at Dean but speaking to Richard.

It was minutes before the girl's body was dropped beside the boy's. Richard was licking the remaining blood off his lips, "Thank you, father."

"Go with Jonathan, I'll be along shortly." He watched Richard go before looking at Dean, "You're right, I don't want you like that, not enough energy, no thoughts of your own. Don't worry, I'll figure out just what needs to happen to get what I want." He paused, looking thoughtful, "Are you hungry? You must be." In a flash he had bitten into his wrist and pressed it to Dean's lips as he opened his mouth to answer.

A muffled cry of anger escaped his throat as the blood began to pour past his lips. He tried to jerk away but the Alpha held him firmly in place. Soft words of praise filled his ears but all he could focus on was the blood. His eyes met the Alpha's as he swallowed, he could feel the father of the vampire race fill him up, subsuming his desire for freedom. In that moment all he wanted was to be the perfect vampire, the perfect child.

Finally the wrist was pulled away, "I can let you loose now." He stroked his hair back before releasing him, "Be a good boy."

Dean felt consumed by his vampiric nature, his thoughts were wrapped in whispers of darkness, of blood and violence. He knew this feeling all too well and in that moment he felt himself wanting to give in, to let go. There was still enough of himself to struggle, unlike the last time the Alpha broke him, but he was exhausted. It wouldn't hurt to rest for a little bit, would it? The straps were removed and he slowly got to his feet. For the moment he let the vampire struggle to the surface and he rested, he needed to be able to fight later and hopefully he could force the vampire back.

"Do you think I can let you out of your room?" Father stroked his hair back slowly, gently, "Can you be good while I take care of your brother?"

"Yes, father." He hated himself, hated the words that escaped his lips, "I'll go hang out in the den, watch some tv." He paused for a moment before the worst words of the night tumbled from his lips, "Thank you, father." He tried to push back but was too weak, or his other nature was too strong.

"Good boy."

 

-Richard-

 

He felt like was floating, everything was hazy, a blur of colors and sounds. He knew he had fed, knew the Alpha's blood had compelled him to kill the first one but he wasn't sure what had happened with the last one. He knew he had murdered two people and tried to force Dean to feed as well. His mind was still muddled from whatever had been in the blood. He was slowly coming back to himself but things still felt off, he still wanted to obey, the Alpha was constantly in his head, praising and soothing him. His mind was still not his own, he was still flying high from whatever drug he had been forced to drink.

Now he found himself kneeling in front of his father. He snarled internally, the Alpha, it wasn't his father. His head was bowed, his arms hanging limp, he couldn't move, his body wouldn't respond. The constant pressure in his mind from his father was wearing on him, the feel of his blood pounding through him, corroding his willpower, made him wonder how long he could continue to resist. He was hoping that Dean was doing better, the fact that the ex-hunter was not kneeling beside him was a small comfort.

"Richard, you're being very good. How long do you think this will continue? How long will you fight what you are meant to be?" The Alpha's fingers slid through his hair, "How long will you struggle? I will lengthen your leash once you give in, I will let you go back to whatever you were doing. You will never be able to cut our connection again, you will obey if I require it, but I will release you back into the world." He paused, clenching his fingers and pulling his head back. Their eyes met before he spoke again, "I only want what's best for you and Dean. This can end, just do as you're told and I will let you go."

He swallowed hard, "What about Dean? Will you let him go?"

His father shook his head, "No." That one word held so much weight, so much surety, "He cannot be trusted, he cannot be released. He requires supervision, perhaps I will allow him to hunt, perhaps I will allow him some leeway, but he will not be let free."

"Why? Father, why won't you let him go?"

The Alpha's lip pulled back in a snarl, "He is mine, my hunter, my son. If he had his way he would find a way cut himself off regardless of any orders or compulsions. He will remain with me."

Richard felt himself slowly coming back, bit by bit, "You want him as a chained dog, a pet, an assassin maybe, or a hunter. You want him to be a bogeyman, you want him to be your right hand, or are you taking it a step further? Do you want him as your mate?" What if he did want to take Dean as his mate? He had never shown interest in anyone before.

"No. I have no desire to take him as my mate. He needs to be properly trained, broken of the nasty habits he's developed. Do you realize what he can become with the proper training?"

The Alpha was ranting slightly but he couldn't blame him, Richard had been trying to get a rise out of him, and although the Alpha was notoriously calm he was frustrated.

"He won't let you win, he'll die first."

The Alpha's smile was dark, "I've set him loose before, I've drawn him into his nature, and I will do so again. This time there is no Sam Winchester to interfere."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dean's part is nice and long I thought it would be good to update since last month I didn't really update at all. So! Here we go with Dean and the Alpha, let me know what you think.

-Dean-

 

He was struggling against his hunger, against his nature, and he was loosing. His gaze slid toward the door, he could walk right out, he could escape. Slowly he struggled to his feet, his eyes locked on the door, as long as he focused he could wrest away control long enough to do what he wanted. The Alpha wasn't paying attention to him, was focused on something else. It felt like he was walking through mud as he headed for the door. His hand shook as he wrapped his fingers around the knob. Each step became easier as he moved outside, the moon was high in the sky, and he was surprised to see that they were in the suburbs. Civilization wasn't far and he could easily escape. His eyes slid to the garage, Baby was in there. His fingers wrapped around the bottom of the door and he pulled. It slid up with a groan to reveal Baby in all her glory.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" His fingers ran over her hood as he headed for the driver's side door, "If they got blood or anything on your seats I'll kill them. I might kill them anyway but it's the principle of the thing." He grumbled, pulling the door open.

"Dean." He froze, a chill going down his spine, "Kneel."

He dropped to the ground, cringing as his knees cracked on the pavement, "Fuck you."

"Such a naughty boy." The Alpha's shoes clicked on the floor, "I was thinking of letting you go out and hunt." His fingers closed in Dean's hair, "I'm still willing to allow it, however you are to return before sunup. Anything is fair game outside of this house." He pulled his head back, their eyes meeting before he spoke again, "You may even take your car."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

He knew there was something off about this but getting out of there was more important, even for a night, "Where are my keys?" The familiar metal slid into his hand.

The familiar growl of the Impala soothed him, made him feel normal, at least for the moment. He didn't look back as he left, taking off into town. He had no idea where he was but it didn't really matter. His fingers curled around the wheel, gripping tightly as he jerked into a parking space outside a local bar.

"Hey, Sammy." He let out a rough laugh, staring up at the sky, "I'm going to go chow down, want to join me?" He was loosing it, "I bet I could find you some nice demon blood, we can go be addicts together!" He laughed again and licked his lips, "Let's see what kind of meal I can dig up tonight."

He slid out, eyes gazing up at the neon signs in the windows before pushing the door open. Some things never changed and bars, bars hadn't changed much over the past 75 years. There weren't too many people in the hazy gloom. Three at the bar, the bartender, two in a booth, and one just coming out of the bathroom. He scowled, there were only six heartbeats. His eyes locked on one of the men at the bar, that one was the oddball. Maybe he could hunt for something more his speed. Dean slid up to the bar, slinging his arms around Mr. No-heartbeat and the young woman he was chatting up.

"Hey, man, it's been soooo long." He grinned at him, playing a little drunk. This was almost as good as hustling. He turned his gaze to the woman, "What's a pretty girl like you doing with a scum bag like this?"

The man tipped his head to glare at him and in an instant Dean knew what he was, "Brother, I wasn't expecting you." The vamp said through clenched teeth, "What brings you here?"

"Haha," he nudged him, "I came out for some fun." He turned to the woman, she was looking suitably off put, "Do you know where I can find something like that?" His best homeboy smile, "You're hot." He snickered, licking his lips. Being a bit of a lecherous asshole should do the trick to keep her safe.

She looked disgusted, pulling back, "No, creep." She pulled back, moving away from them.

The other vampire glared at him, turning on the stool, "What do you think you're doing, asshole?" His voice came out in a low hiss, "That was my meal."

Dean pulled back, instantly sober, "Thought I'd do a little hunting of my own." The look in his eyes was predatory as he took the now empty stool, "See who I could save." He looked after the girl, "Like her, think I'm going to let some blood sucker off someone when I can save them?" He leaned close, grinning, "Nah, you know what I'm going to do with you? You're going to get exactly what you deserve." His lips almost touched the other vamp's ear, "I'm going to make you suffer, just like how you would make her suffer." He pulled back, grinning, "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to come outside with me, and we're going to take a little trip together."

"No," he grinned in return, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to turn around and walk out of here or I'm going to cut that pretty head right off your shoulders. You're young, you aren't going to beat me."

Dean tossed his head back and laughed, clapping him on the shoulder before leaning close, "Do you know who I am?" His fingers gripped into the meat of his shoulder, digging in until a grunt of pain escaped his lips, "I'm Batman." He laughed, pulling back, his head tipping as he let the sound echo through the bar, drawing attention to himself, but he didn't care. All eyes were on him as he finally got himself back under control, the laughter brought tears to his eyes, "Oh, man, I crack myself up."

The other vampire looked at him like he was insane, maybe he was, "What's wrong with you?"

"You know, thanks so much for asking, I was wondering the same thing. I feel a little, off. Like someone just tipped the world, made it just a little, I don't know, wrong? Ever feel like that?"

The bartender moved forward slowly, "Hey, buddy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're being a bit disruptive, can I call you a cab or something?"

Dean flicked his eyes toward the young man. He was probably in college, trendy clothes, dark hair, and a heart pounding with fear. He was almost within reach and Dean wondered what the human would do if he grabbed him. Would he fight or scream? He looked like a fighter. No. He snapped his eyes closed, he needed to focus, he wasn't going to hurt a human. The other man at the bar, a very solid looking man, salt and pepper hair, Dean placed him at about forty, finally decided to butt in.

"Hey, man, sit down, I'll buy you a drink, looks like you need one."

Dean turned to look at him, giving the other vampire a clear view of the Alpha's mark, "Fuck." It came out as a low hiss but Dean heard it.

"Yeah, a drink, I could go for something hot." He licked his lips slightly, eyes locked on the pulsing vein in his throat.

"Brother, let's get out of here, get you settled down, right frame of mind and all that." He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, tugging him firmly toward the door. His feet moved without prompting, letting the other vampire lead him outside, "Where's your car?"

A vague nod had them going in the right direction at least. It wasn't long before he found himself leaning against the Impala, "Wasn't I going to do something?" He scowled, looking at the other vampire.

"When did you transition?"

He tipped his head back, his body following to lay over Baby's hood, "Mmm, 75 years ago."

"Shit, and you're still fucked in the head?"

Dean scowled, sitting up, "Hey, my head is fine." He shook his head, focusing on breathing, "God damn Alpha piece of shit." He bit out, "I was fine, I was great, then that asshole screwed everything up." He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to clear his head.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?"

He sat up slowly, looking at the vamp, "Yeah, I am."

"No wonder you're messed up. Cut off from father that long would screw with anyone's head. He keeps us sane, you know that, right?"

The laugh that escaped his lips was one from a broken man, "I'm messed up because I've been assimilated. Resistance is futile and all that crap. He's in my head again, I'm not cut off."

"Why do you think you've gone off the deep end?" He kept a bit of distance between them.

"Because being a vampire and being a hunter are mutually exclusive and with him back in my head the vampire wants to come out and say hi, with its teeth." His fingers ran across the lines of chrome, "Save people, eat people, it's hard to decide." He slid off the hood, going around to the trunk and unlocking it, "Now, where'd I put that?" Something was missing, his guns were still there but his machetes, those were gone.

"Why not just give in?" He took another step back.

"Because saving people is the family business and saving people is what Sam would do. He's like my moral compass because honestly, right now, I don't have one." His hands closed around the rim of the trunk, "You know what I'd love to do right now? I would love to just pin that woman from the bar down and drink her dry." He licked his lips slowly, "And yet, I won't. I won't do it because Sammy wouldn't want me to, he'd pull me back, remind me of what I truly am." He could feel another laugh crawling up his throat.

"But Sam isn't here, you can just let go and no one would know the difference, he'd never know."

Who was this guy? Why was he trying to convince hi, to give in? The Alpha, of course, but he couldn't bring himself to care all that much, "You're right, he's not here, he's up there." He pointed at the sky, "Little Sammy's in Heaven. In his own world of happiness, the best moments of his life, his Heaven without me. We're soul mates, you know? Incomplete without the other. What the most messed up thing is, I don't want to die because if I do I go to purgatory and he can't reach me there." He just couldn't stop himself, everything just came tumbling out. He turned his head, looking at his audience, "I think," he looked back at the trunk, spotting a hunting knife. Slowly he wrapped his hand around it, "that you and I are going to have a little fun."

Upon spotting the knife he bolted and Dean was after him in a flash. Adrenaline poured through him as he pressed forward, letting his prey think he was winning by keeping a bit of distance between them. The vampire skidded around a corner, diving into an alley, and over a fence. There was no hesitation as Dean vaulted over it, feeling the metal bend from the force he used to clear it. The landing was a little rough and he barely saved himself from falling. He was gaining, the game was just about over, and Dean was feeling good. One smooth dive later and he had himself wrapped around the other vamp's waist, forcing him to the ground.

"Hi, did you really think you could run from me?" He held the blade up as he flipped him onto his back, using his weight to keep him pinned firmly to the ground, "I'm Dean Winchester, bitch." He laughed, grinning wickedly, "This is my friend, he doesn't really have a name but he's damn good at his job. Nice and sharp." He drew it lightly down his cheek, watching blood well up, "Do you know how much of father's blood I have in me? Pumping through me, corrupting me?" When he received a shake of the head in reply he continued on, "Pretty much all of it is his. Consuming me, corrupting me, destroying me."

"Let me go." He bit out, jerking up, trying to dislodge him, "Do you think he's going to let you kill any of us?"

"Yes, he will, because he doesn't know what to do with me, how to break me. He would rather experiment with his other children than do it to me first." He pressed the blade to his throat, "He won't punish me, he won't beat me, he won't kill me. So, where does that leave you? That leaves you at my mercy."

Part of him wanted to draw it out, another wanted him to stop, and the last said make it quick. There was no way he was letting him go but he could take him out quickly, well, as quickly as he could with a hunting knife. He pushed the blade against his neck, his upper body tipping back slightly as he held the thrashing vampire down. Finally he got through, cocking his head to the side as he looked down at the recently deceased vampire. It was almost surreal, he felt disconnected for a moment before a wave of sadness passed over him. Tears welled up in his eyes, it felt like his heart had been ripped out, felt like he was looking down at Sam. The feeling wasn't from the Alpha either. He slid back, his fingers going into his hair, eyes wide as he stared at the dead vampire.

"No, no, no, no." He clenched his eyes shut.

 _"Dean, get up."_ He felt himself get up, his fingers still locked in his hair. He turned slowly, resting his hands on the door, _"Good boy, open the door and get in, you're going to drive home."_

He obeyed, his body listening to the Alpha's orders while his mind screamed about the wrongness of killing his brother. The Alpha was waiting for him when he pulled into the driveway. Bloody hands shook as he put Baby into park, he couldn't bring himself to open the door, couldn't let go of the wheel. His mind was messing with him, all he could see was Sam staring accusingly up at him with dead eyes.

The door slid open, strong hands pulled his fingers free gently before helping him out of the car, "Easy child, shh, you're alright." Gentle fingers brushed across his cheeks, wiping away his tears, "Relax, there."

He felt himself settled onto the edge of a bed, his fingers curled around the edge, gripping tightly. Slowly he got his breathing under control, his gaze sliding up to look at the Alpha. His eyes burned from crying but he was in control now. The Alpha was calm and collected but there was something lurking in his eyes, hidden behind the mask of understanding and acceptance.

"What are you going to do with me now?" He looked up at him, seeing that darkness slid further to the front, "Kill me? Bleed me? I haven't suffered enough? I feel like I just murdered my brother."

"You did, you killed your brother and left him in a parking lot. You should feel remorse for what you've done."

He stared at the ground, "What now?"

The Alpha sighed, "You will feed and then remain here while I figure out exactly what I'm going to do with you." He came close, holding out his wrist, "Feed, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard before taking the offered wrist and sinking his teeth in. He drank, fingers stroked through his hair, urging him to take more. It was soothing to feed, to be taken care of, it helped draw his mind away from thoughts of Sam and the vampire, his brother (the little voice in his head corrected), and murder. He slowly pulled back, feeling crows and sated, his tongue flicking out to catch the last few drops.

"Rest."

The next thing he knew his boots were removed and he was being tucked into bed. He was already half asleep when his head hit the pillow and nearly there when the Alpha left. Slowly, he drifted into darkness, hoping that when he wakes up the whole thing will have been one big nightmare.

 

-Alpha-

 

Dean was cracking but he wouldn't break, something was keeping him grounded, keeping his true nature hidden. Richard had finally given in, at least a little. His wayward son was still being difficult but no where near as badly as Dean. He needed to approach this differently, no matter how much he drained and fed Dean there was still a part of him that clawed its way to the surface. He needed to find something to appease that part of him so it would be content to remain dormant. If the elder Winchester wanted to hunt monsters, he could teach him to be better at it than ever, perhaps it was time to find him a hunt and see the end result.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another part! So, I have a question, are people interested in Richard and what he's doing because I'm not focusing on him, this is a Dean piece after all, but if there was enough interest I would do a little side one shot of him and his thoughts. I am so grateful for all the comments, it brightens my day when they pop up in my inbox, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.

-Dean-

 

He woke up slowly, his mind still jumbled from sleep. He knew he had done something bad, really bad, but he couldn't quite remember what. His hands felt tight, like something had dried over them, and he was afraid he knew exactly what it was. Slowly he opened his eyes, his hands were covered in dried blood and he could feel flecks of it across his face, his clothes. He scrambled out from under the sheets, crashing to the floor as he tried to untangle himself.

"Dean." The door opened and Dean's head jerked to face it. The Alpha stood there, framed by the door, "Come get cleaned up, we are going to try something different. I fear I've pushed you too hard. It's time for a change."

"Pushed me too hard?" He jerked the sheet, listening to it tear, "You're trying to break me, mess with my head." He looked down at his hands, "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

The Alpha moved forward, crouching down beside him, "Come, let's get you cleaned up, I have a surprise for you." Dean glared at him but got up slowly, he needed to get rid of the blood, he had to get clean. His father lead the way, taking him to the bathroom, "The bath is already run, when you're done I'll be waiting for you in the den."

He was confused, the Alpha was messing with him, he had to be, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The water was hot and steaming as he stripped and sank into it. The blood flaked off in the water, staining it red. There was a new pair of jeans and a fresh shirt on the counter. Although the Alpha was messing with him he was curious as to what he had planned. He fought to keep his mind away from the events of the previous night. Finally clean he got out and dressed, heading to the den.

"Let's get this show on the road." He tried to say it with as much excitement as he usually would but just couldn't manage it.

"Don't worry, I believe you'll enjoy this." He stood, heading for the door. The Impala still sat in the driveway where Dean had left it but thankfully there didn't appear to be any blood inside, "You will follow my directions to the letter, am I clear?" He moved to the passenger side.

"Yeah, you're clear." Dean opened the door, climbing in behind the wheel and starting her up, "Where we going?"

His father looked over at him and smiled, "You and I are taking a small road trip. Go right and head out of town."

He had every right to be suspicious, the Alpha was always out to break him, this wouldn't be any different. They rode in silence for awhile before Dean turned the music on, hunting for a classic rock station. Of course music tastes had changed over the years and it was getting harder to find the music he loved. He finally settled on something, it was depressing that his tapes had worn out, and he still refused to update the stereo system.

"Left."

The order made him jump but he turned down the next road. Gravel crunched under the wheels as they left the comfort of pavement, "Where are we going?"

"There's a werewolf for you to hunt."

Dean slammed his foot on the breaks, turning his head to look at the Alpha, "What?" He blinked, "I thought you just said you were letting me hunt, something other than humans."

"Correct, I thought it would be beneficial to give you an outlet for all that excess energy." He looked out at the road, "We only have a mile to go."

His fingers wrapped around the wheel tightly as he continued down the road. A small house was settled into a backdrop of trees, lights glowing in the windows. The car came to a stop as he parked a couple hundred feet away.

"You're letting me hunt." He shifted sideways in his seat, looking at the Alpha, "You're actually letting me do this."

"Yes, gather your things and hunt, I will wait here."

He slid out of the car, wanting to do this before the Alpha changed his mind. The comforting feel of his favorite gun in hand was soothing, comforting. Silver bullets, he made sure it was loaded and he had an extra clip just in case. The gravel crunched under his feet as he headed for the door, hand wrapped firmly around the grip. A scream echoed through the night and he moved faster, covering the ground to the door in seconds. He shoved his shoulder into it, feeling it splinter and crack as it caved in under his strength. The woman growled, long nails digging into the hardwood floor as she scrambled forward to attack him, her original target scrambling away. Dean grinned, bracing himself as she slammed into him, pushing him back. He spun, grabbing her and slamming her to the ground.

He held up a finger, sliding his gun into the back of his pants, "There, now we can fight right."

He tackled her, rolling in the gravel. This is how it should be, this is where he belonged. She clawed at him, teeth snapping. His fingers wrapped tight around her throat, holding her back as she snarled and snapped. He felt amazing as he pulled out his gun and pressed it to her chest.

"Down puppy." She froze, feeling the cold barrel press against her skin, "Never thought you could actually control yourselves when you're hungry."

She backed away slightly as he pressed her back firmly, "Vampire."

He grinned, "Very good." He motioned to the ground, "Sit." She sat, "Good girl, know what happens now? I'm going to kill you."

She growled, "Why?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Why am I going to kill you? Because you're a monster, you murder people and eat their hearts. I'm doing the world a favor. See, even though I'm a vamp, I'm still a hunter, and I'm not going to let you off the hook for what you were going to do."

She lunged forward, moving to tackle him and he pulled the trigger. She yelped, crying out as she hit the ground, the bullet through her heart. He shook his head, grinning down at her, "I feel so much better."

He headed back to the Impala, grabbing matches and lighter fluid to take care of the body. It was nice standing next to a fire, relaxing. His father was sitting silently waiting for him to finish his post hunting ritual. He felt centered, focused, and the vampire inside him gently surged toward the surface, and for once he let it. If he could keep hunting, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

 

-Richard-

 

It had taken some time but he had settled into some kind of routine. The Alpha had lengthened his leash and shortened Dean's. He had seen the pair of them leave and knew the Alpha had found another way to break him down. They had been gone for a few hours and there was no sign of them coming back. Jonathan was ever the dutiful son, staring out the window, waiting for the rumble of Dean's Impala. Richard shook his head, he wanted out, wanted to put together the spell to cut himself off again, but that would never be allowed. his father would lengthen the leash, maybe let him go back home, but it would be with the order to never cut himself off again. There was no real resistance left in him, he wanted to, god, he wanted to, but he couldn't. A soft sigh escaped his lips, he felt like such a coward. In all honesty he didn't want to be drugged again and he knew the Alpha would do it. The threat of forced compliance kept him from acting out.

"Stop hovering." He grumbled at Jonathan as the other vampire paced, "You're such a kiss ass, do you really think Father will let Dean do anything to him?" He tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't trust him, he's a rabid dog and needs to be put down."

Enough is enough, he stood, reaching over and grabbing Jonathan by the back of his shirt. He hauled him across the room, tossing him onto the couch, "I don't know how your mind works, I've never known, but you're really starting to piss me off. You're obsessed with Dean, it's not healthy, I get that you're trying to do what you think is right but damn, take a step back and let people run their own lives. Go get one of your own." He looked down at him, sighing, "What do you want to do with yours? There has to be something you want."

"I want to see us thrive."

Richard cut him off, "No, something for you, just for you."

"I..." He blinked, looking confused.

"Think about it and go do it, do something for you, and stop being a controlling idiot."

Maybe sowing a little discord and dissension in the ranks was just what was needed. Jonathan had repressed himself with his desire to please, there had to be something he wanted to do more than anything. With all the years he had being the good child, there had to be something huge that he wanted, and Richard had given him permission to do it. Now he got to sit back and watch as the Alpha's good son did something so very bad.

 

-Dean-

 

He felt amazing as they drove back to the house. The vampire had come to the forefront, leaving the part that was human, the hunter, in the background. There was a certain energy in letting that other part of him free. Father sat beside him quietly, not having to say a word. Part of Dean knew the Alpha had won this round but he didn't care, the war was still going on,a me as long as he could keep hunting he would be willing to give a little bit. Hunting was something good, something pure, that he could do, and killing monsters, well, that was a blow to the Supernatural community as a whole.

"When can I have my phone back?" If he had his phone he could do even more good.

"As soon as you can show me that you're trustworthy. Tonight has been a very important step in the right direction." He paused, looking at his child's profile, "After seeing you tonight I believe I can allow you more freedoms. I will be screening your calls and you can respond to the hunters that contact you. I will also be finding a few local hunts for you to pursue."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I still don't get why you're doing this. What's the catch?"

"You feed and you hunt like any good vampire."

He could do that, he could hunt, as long as he was doing good to counter act what he was going to do, "Alright."

"Good."

They pulled into the driveway and got out, "Father," he paused for a moment, "thanks." He pressed forward, entering the house before him, only to come face to face with a room full of blood, "What the fuck?" Jonathan stood in the middle of a room of carnage, "Dude, Jonny, what did you do?"

Father came up behind him, freezing when he looked over his shoulder, "Jonathan, what did you do?"

Dean stepped to the side, letting him pass, "Holy shit." Blood and viscera, Jonathan had torn someone to pieces.

Jonathan looked up at him, his head cocked to the side, "Father, welcome home."

The Alpha moved smoothly across the room, wrapping a hand around his throat, "What did you do?" He growled lowly, pinning him to the once white couch.

Dean leaned back against the doorframe, staring at the tableau before him. Jonathan had done all this, why? He never thought he had it in him. The ultimate question on his mind was, what would the Alpha do now? Jonathan was obviously favored, had never done a bad thing in his life.

"I wanted to let loose, have some fun."

"Let loose? Really, this is how you let loose? Destroying our home?" He squeezed, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Wow, umm, Jonathan, I guess when you let loose, you really let loose." He moved forward, his boots squishing in the blood soaked carpet.

Jonathan growled softly, "I never do anything for myself, it's always for you, everything is for you. I wanted to do something for me for once!"

Father squeezed, dragging him from the room and throwing him into the cell Dean had so recently occupied. The Winchester followed close behind, wanting to see what was going to happen next. The Alpha filled the door, hands clenched tight on the door frame.

"I am so disappointed in you."

Jonathan turned, looking up at them, "Father..." He swallowed hard, seeming to realize the fact that the Alpha was beyond angry, "I just wanted..."

Father growled, cutting him off, "I don't want to hear it. You will stay here until further notice, someone will feed you, but you will have no contact from me."

A low keen escaped Jonathan's lips, "Please, Father, don't do this."

Dean took a step back as the Alpha turned, slamming the door behind him, "Dean, come, you need to get cleaned up and I will show you to your room."

"What was with that sound he made? Sounded like a dying dog." He looked over his shoulder as he followed his Father down a long hallway.

"I cut him off for he time being. His punishment will be complete separation from me." He pushed open a door not too far from the bathroom, "This will be your room, I need to figure out exactly what caused Jonathan to misbehave in such a spectacular manner."

"I dunno, I think his redecorating skills have promise." Dean grinned, stepping into the room, "So, what're the rules here? I know you have some for me."

The Alpha was distracted by thoughts of Jonathan, "You are not to leave the premises, I will bring you your phone, you won't be able to call out unless I allow it. I'll be back with it."

"Ok, I'll be here, waiting." He kicked his boots off, looking down to check for blood stains, it looked like all the blood had come off on his way here.

The room was nice enough, big bed, thick comforter, soft sheets, he flopped onto the bed, feeling it fluff around him. His phone, he was looking forward to seeing how many calls he had gotten. It had been a few months since his capture and he wondered how many had called for help while he was strapped to a chair. The Alpha knocked once before opening the door and handing him his phone.

"Thanks, for this." He waved the phone at him.

"Remember, find me if you want to make a call." Father turned and left, closing the door behind him.

He had a link to the outside world again, to hunters, now he just had to wait for someone to call. There were a couple hundred calls, some as recent as the day before, it was good to know they were still trying. A soft groan escaped his lips as he got up, stripping off his clothes before settling back in bed, the phone tossed on the night stand beside him. He let himself drift, relaxed and happy in the warmth of his bed. Being a vampire wasn't that bad, he couldn't believe he was saying it. A shrill ring came from his phone, drawing his attention.

"Nice." He answered, holding it to his ear, "This is the phone of Dean Winchester, ask and ye shall receive."

"Dean? You're alive! Thank god!" Alice, he never thought he would be so happy to hear her voice, "We've been calling every day, why didn't you answer? How'd that demon hunt go?"

He shook his head, "Demon hunt was a trap, the Alpha took me home." He sighed softly, "I've had to earn privileges, like my phone, he finally let me have it back, I can't call out but the network is back online baby."

A heavy sigh of relief echoed in his ear, "Wait, he took you home? What's that supposed to mean?"

He cringed slightly, he had said that, hadn't he? Well, no going back now, "Yeah, home, his home. The good thing is I'm back to hunting and taking calls."

"What did you have to give up for this, Dean? Was it worth it?"

He closed his eyes, "It's worth it."

"I hope you're right. I'll let people know and Dean, be careful. Who knows what that asshole has planned."

"Trust me, I know. I'll be fine, no worries." It felt like he was talking to Sam again and it made his emotions fluctuate the same way it had when Sam was still alive. He shook his head, smiling, "I'm great, Alice, don't worry about me. Father's got good taste in decor." Shit, he called him father.

"Dean, I worry about you and will continue to worry about you. Don't you dare give that bastard an inch."

He sighed, "Alice, I will do what is necessary and what is for my own good. What I'm doing, what I'm going to do, is what's best for me. As long as I can continue hunting and get information to others I'm going to keep doing what I have to. It won't be pretty, it won't be perfect, but it will be exactly what it needs to be."

She fell silent and he was worried she had hung up, "Ok, just, still be you, ok?"

"I'll talk to you later." He hung up, putting the phone back on the night stand.

He decided that this whole situation was stupid, no one could tell him what to do. If he was going to adapt to this, he had to change. He wrapped himself in his blankets, grumbling softly. It was ringing again, just as he was starting to relax.

He didn't even get a chance to speak before someone was yelling at him, "Is this how you run your department? I've been trying to call you for over a day about the agents you sent here." Dean immediately liked her, she reminded him of Jody.

"Whoa, slow down there, easy, why don't you tell me what's goin' on so I can answer your questions?" His voice came out in a smooth drawl, hunters weren't supposed to be giving out his personal number as a check in, then again there was no one at the bunker to answer the phones.

"Your agents came down here, stole my case, and now they've gone missing too, along with the evidence."

Shit, not good, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to specify which case, I have a lot of agents under me."

"The one in Klamath Falls, the murders, people with their throats ripped out." She was frustrated, very frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry about that. We've been having some communication issues." He would have to get Father to let him call Alice so he could find out who had been sent, "I'll send someone to come down there and find them. What was your name so I know who to get in contact with?"

"Katie Ashton, Sheriff Katie Ashton."

"Thank you for letting me know and we'll keep in contact." He hung up, swigging his legs over the edge, "Great, now I get to convince him not only to let me call out but to go to Klamath Falls to bail the hunters out."

He grabbed his jeans, tugging them on as he headed for the door. Buttoning up his pants as he opened the door he took a moment to close his eyes and feel for his father. He let the feeling guide him until he stood in front of the door to his old cell. Slowly he reached up and pulled open the door, a little nervous about what he would find inside.

The Alpha was strapping Jonathan down to the chair, "Since you can't seem to take your punishment without attempting to escape you will be strapped down." He turned his head, looking at Dean, "Wait outside, I will be with you in a moment." Dean stepped back and closed the door, leaning against the wall to wait. He didn't have to wait long, "Yes, Dean?"

"Yeah, I need a couple things." He pushed off the wall, following as the Alpha headed toward his office.

He took a seat behind his desk, looking up at him, "Sit and tell me what you want."

Dean draped himself over a chair, "So, I got a call, a couple calls, I need to make a call out and if possible make a trip somewhere."

"Who do you want to call and where do you want to go?"

Part of him was surprised Father was being so reasonable, "Alice, she's been covering for me in my, um, absence. I need to talk to her about a couple of hunters that went missing in Klamath Falls. I want to go after them, see if I can find out what happened."

The Alpha looked thoughtful, his fingers steepled in front of him, "Perhaps this would be a good test for you." He paused, "Very well, you may call and you may go, but there are some rules that you will follow. Every night you will call me." He held his hand out for Dean's phone, he handed it over. As he spoke he began to input a number, "You have two weeks to find your wayward hunters." He handed the phone back, "You may take your car and this." He handed a card over, "It is already set to you and you may use it freely." Everything had gone digital over the years, making it a little more difficult to hustle for money but not impossible, "You can leave tomorrow."

"You're actually letting me go? I don't have to fight you on this? Plead my case?"

"No, this is a chance for you to prove that I can trust you."

Well, he couldn't disappoint him. If he could get the Alpha to trust him he would be let loose. He hoped he'd be able to move back to the bunker, "Alright then, I'm going to go make my phone call." He stood, heading for the door.

"Dean, don't make me regret giving you this, you won't like the consequences."

Like he really needed a reminder, "I won't." At least he hoped he wouldn't.

 

-Alpha-

 

Jonathan had told him that it was Richard who told him to do something. The Alpha knew decorating the living room with viscera was not what he meant. He knew Jonathan had some very dark thoughts and ideas but he had never acted on them before. Richard and Dean were certainly stirring things up and he wasn't sure he liked it. That was part of the reason he let Dean go to Klamath Falls, to get him out of the house, to get him away from his other problem children. Dean was behaving for the time being and seemed intent on continuing to. Of course that didn't mean he was letting him go for good, no, that would never happen, but the leash had to be let loose a little bit. He watched out the window as Dean tossed his bag into the trunk of his car, his son was half dancing to some unheard song as he slid behind the wheel. Perhaps this really was what Dean needed to be a good son. Dean was a spot of happiness in his mind, for once he wasn't all doom and gloom. This was not what he wanted and he hated having to change his plans but there was no way he was going to be able to get exactly what he wanted out of Dean so he would have to make do with what he could get at the moment.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chunk! Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! It brightens my day when you leave comments and kudos.

-Dean-

 

            He felt amazing, absolutely amazing. The feel of the wind in his hair, rock music pounding through his Baby, this was how it should be, this is how it always should be. He looked at the passenger seat, so what if having a partner would have made it even better, he had the road and his Baby. His fingers drummed on the wheel, head bobbing to music, his call with Alice had gone well enough. She had given him the names of the two hunters, Frank and Will. They weren't the greatest hunters but they were survivors and were at least successful. The best part of this drive? His destination was half a country away. He had been surprised to find out that the Alpha's most recent home was in Kansas, he had made a stop at the bunker on his way to Oregon. Seeing the thin layer of dust that had accumulated in the bunker made his heart ache. Even though the vampire in him thought of home as wherever his father was, most of him still saw the bunker as home. That other part of him grudgingly admitted that it was home as well, but only second to Father's. He had grabbed clothes and supplies and was now back on the road.

            His phone was ringing again. He looked down at it before picking it up and answering it, "Dean, speak."

            "Dean, man, when Alice said you were back I didn't believe her."

            He rolled his eyes, "Mikey, how's it going? How's the wife?" Pain in the ass hunters, wait, where did that come from? Hunters were good, hunters were awesome.

            "She's good, that's not why I called though, I wanted to talk to you about this hunt."

            "What about it? Can't give feedback if I don't know the details." When did Mike become such an idiot? He could have sworn he was smart.

            "Mind control, like one minute fine, the next killing his family. He doesn't even know why he did it, just thought it was a good idea."

            The only thing he could think of were Khan Worms but they should have been extinct, "I'm going to say electrocution, not on him but on whoever gets possessed next. Worth a shot, the only thing I can think of are Khan Worms but they shouldn't be around anymore. If that doesn't work you'll have to experiment. I can't hold your hand over the phone." Why was he being such an ass?

            "You alright? You sound a little, off." He sounded weary and Dean couldn't blame him, he was acting off but he couldn't seem to help himself.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Let me know how it goes, keep me updated, and if you need me to come just call." He needed to get off the phone before he started mocking him, he could feel the vampire in him wanting to do just that.

            "Alright, I'll call you later."

            The line went dead and Dean let out a sigh of relief. It was getting harder to keep ahold of himself, to be himself, and not the vampire his father wanted him to be. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it lightly, he could do this, could find the balance he needed to. The Alpha was a calming presence in the back of his mind, lulling him into compliance, into just letting it happen, well, he wasn't going to. He cranked the music up, letting it fill his mind with what he wanted, letting him focus and be himself. He stopped for the night in Colorado, could have pushed it to Utah but he wanted a break and needed to feed. His blood supply from the bunker had still been good and he was taking advantage of the stockpile, this way he wouldn't have to hunt. It wasn't long before he found himself in the same crapy motel room, sucking down his meal from a bag. The card the Alpha had given him could have payed for a much better room at a fancier hotel but staying in familiar surroundings helped keep him centered. A quick shower and change of clothes later found him relaxing in bed, the glow from the tv a welcome sight as he sprawled out under the blankets. It was on some new reality show, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that after 75 years people still watched this crap. He let himself drift off to the low mumble of sound and the soft glow from the tv.

            He woke up hungry and annoyed, the tv was playing some weird infomercial for a new kind of fancy breathable fabric. He grumbled, throwing the remote at the tv. Of course that didn't silence the far too excited sounding woman gushing about the benefits of new fabrics. With a grumble he fell out of bed, heading for the tv and smacking the power button. He needed to hunt, save the last couple bags he had for emergencies. The town he was in was big enough that he wouldn't draw too much attention if he grabbed a meal and left. It was late enough that the bars should be open, he hated hunting outside of them, bars made things easy. He packed up his stuff, hopped into the Impala, and headed out of town. The bar was old school, a complete dive, and he loved it. It was like stepping into the past.

            He slid up to the bar, grinning at the bartender, "Whiskey." He took a moment to look around, choose his victim.

            There weren't many people yet but he already knew who he was going after. There was a young woman, she looked tired, worn out, and in need of some companionship. He picked up his whiskey and headed in her direction, taking a seat across from her.

            She looked up at him, glaring slightly, "Excuse me, do you sit down at people's tables without asking often?"

            He gave her his best smile, "Only when they look like they could use someone to talk to."

            "Yeah, well, I'm not sure I have anything to say." She stared down at her beer.

            "Hey, I'm a good listener, wouldn't it help to just get it out there? I know sometimes I just need someone to sit back and listen. It's been hard since my brother died so I try to be a friendly ear, I know how hard it can be to find someone to just listen. Good karma and all that too." He took a drink, "I'll buy you a drink too." He leaned back, waiting for her to choose.

            Finally she sighed and shook her head before speaking, "Alright, just because I don't think you'll leave me alone until I talk."

            He grinned, "You got that right, lay it on me, sister."

            This was the worst part about hunting, getting someone to trust you enough to go out with you. Over the years it had become more and more difficult to get people to let their guard down, not that he had hunted often before now. She was rambling on about her brother and his addiction to some new drug. He listened, mostly, playing the sympathetic man who knew all about addictions. He shared some bits about his own life, his brother's addiction, of course he didn't say that Sam had been addicted to demon blood, and his own wild youth. She was relaxing, whether it was finally venting or the alcohol he wasn't quite sure, but it wouldn't take much more to get her to go with him.

            "It's getting a little late, want to come with me? We can continue our conversation or maybe just forget for a couple hours." He grinned, offering her his hand, "I promise to have you home by sunup."

            She gave him a weak smile, taking his hand, "Ok, let's go."

            He led her out, heading for the Impala. He had parked a good distance away so that he wouldn't have to go anywhere to eat his meal. They slid into the backseat and Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "So, what were we talking about?" He leaned close, laying a soft kiss on her neck.

            She gasped softly, pushing at him slightly. He was undeterred, he was hungry and wanted to get it over with. He tightened his grip, clapping a hand over her mouth and jerking her head to the side. His fangs drove into her throat, drinking her down in hungry gulps. She cried out behind his hand, struggling in his grasp. Her struggles pulled the wound wider, sending blood sliding from his lips. He couldn't drink it all down, it was going too fast, and his only thought was that blood was going to get on Baby's seats. A soft growl escaped his lips as he pulled back, jerking his shirt off and holding it to her throat in one smooth motion. Her eyes had rolled back and she went completely limp against him, his shirt soaking up the last bit of her blood. This was not how he wanted this night to turn out, now he had to take care of a body and, was that blood on Baby's seats? He ripped her shirt off, the sound of tearing was almost deafening, and mopped up the blood that had managed to get on the seats.

            "Dumb bitch." He mumbled, unsure where the anger was coming from, "If you hadn't struggled you'd be fine."

            Once he was sure the blood had stopped he pushed her onto the floor. He'd have to find a proper place to dispose of her body. He wiped his mouth and neck on her shirt, trying to clean up at least a little bit. Not that it would help much if he got pulled over, he was still shirtless and there was a dead body in the back seat. He slid behind the wheel, starting her up and driving away. He made a stop at his motel, grabbing his bag before heading for the boarder. He'd wait until he crossed state lines to dispose of her and hope that he didn't get pulled over in the mean time. There was one downside with the Impala, cops loved to pull him over. It was like seeing a classic car was automatically a cause for concern.

            Renegade, how fitting, at least it was good music to commit a felony to. He had crossed state lines before there was a flash of light and the sound of sirens. A sigh escaped his lips, he was fucked. The tires crunched in the gravel as he pulled off to the side, he pulled out his ID and insurance, made sure the names matched and waited. He was going to have to kill the cop and destroy the car, had to get rid of any evidence that would connect him and the cop.

            "License and registration."

            The flashlight was blinding and he glared up at him, handing over the required documents, "I wasn't speeding, I have no lights out, and my tags aren't expired so why'd you pull me over?"

            The cop's eyes narrowed, looking him over, "What's that on your face and neck?"

            Dean growled softly, "Why'd you pull me over?" He shot back, refusing to answer the question.

            "Sir, could you step out of the vehicle please."

            "No, I won't, not until you tell me why you pulled me over." He stared up at him in defiance, sure he was being belligerent but the corpse in the back seat put him on edge.

            "Your tail light's out." He stated, "Now, get out of the vehicle." Dean snarled, opening the door and stepping out, thankful that he hadn't tried to search the vehicle yet, "Put your hands on the roof."

            He was about to look in the back window and Dean acted fast, putting himself between the cop and his car, "Hey, walk away. If you know what's good for you you'll just get in your car and walk away."

            "Are you threatening me?" He took a step back, his hand falling to rest on his side arm.

            "Don't make me do something we'll both regret." He took a step forward, keeping the distance between them close, "Just get in your car and forget you ever saw me."

            He took another step back and drew his gun, "Back up, get your hands in the air."

            "Come on man." He sighed, shaking his head as the officer didn't lower his gun, "Really? I guess we're doing this then." He turned and put his hands on Baby's roof, he really didn't want to get shot, "Let's get this over with."

            It didn't take long for the cop to put his gun away and start patting him down, "What's the red on your face and neck?"

            He was going to have to off him anyway, might as well be honest, "Blood, from the lady in the backseat."

            Before the officer even had a chance to react Dean had spun, grabbing him by the throat and pressing him against the Impala, his face shoved against the back window so he was forced to look inside and see her body sprawled across the floor. The man immediately began to struggle, his fingers scrambling to curl back around his holstered weapon. Dean grabbed his wrist, jerking it behind him before grabbing the other. Handcuffs were plucked from their place on his belt and the cop found his hands secured firmly behind him.

            "I warned you but you just wouldn't listen." He spun the man around so they were face to face, "You're just going to have to die. Sorry but leaving you alive is a liability." He knew the man would fight but he didn't expect to be kneed in the balls, "Fuck!" His fingers tightened around his throat as he doubled over, the officer's other knee coming up and hitting him in the face, "Son of a bitch!" He fell back and the cop scrambled toward his car, almost falling due to his hands being cuffed behind him. Dean jerked to his feet, growling low in his throat, licking up the blood that trickled from his nose, "Get back here."

            He launched forward, happy for his improved strength and speed. His hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling back hard. Calling for backup would be horrible, he really didn't want to have to deal with the fallout from that.

            "Let me go!" He struggled in the vampire's grasp.

            Dean pulled him close, wrapping an arm tight around his throat and squeezing, "No." He jerked, snapping his neck before dropping him to the ground.

            His gaze panned over to the cop car and he sighed. Well, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Easily he maneuvered both bodies into the car, grabbing the video hard drive before spraying lighter fluid all over the inside of the vehicle. No one would get here soon enough to stop the fire. A match later and he was back on the road, the burning car slowly disappearing behind him. He needed to find somewhere to clean up, fresh blood had trickled from his nose and it was going to take a lot of scrubbing to get the rest of the woman's blood off of him.

 

-Sam-

 

            Heaven was great but at the same time it felt so empty. It felt like part of himself was left behind, he knew it was his brother. They were supposed to share a Heaven. They we're supposed to have died around the same time, maybe fighting the same thing. They weren't supposed to be separated, his brother wasn't supposed to be a vampire. He felt like he should have insisted that Dean turn him. It would have been them against the world, just like it always was, but Dean was a stubborn ass and wouldn't do it. He leaned back in his chair. His Heaven was the bunker, was home. He got visitors now and then, Cas stopped by often and would bring people with him, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Bobby, but things were still not right. He wanted, no, needed to visit Dean again, talk to him. The last time he had asked Cas refused, saying it was too soon after the first message. Even if he couldn't talk to him he had to know what he was doing.

            "Cas, I need you." He looked up out of habit. They were on the same plane of existence now but he still felt the need to turn his gaze skyward as if he'd hear him better or something.

            There was a rustle of wings followed by the angel's gruff voice, "Sam." The human turned his head to face him, "If this is about Dean, I can't let you visit his dreams again quite yet."

            "I know, I need to know how he is, what he's doing, what's being done to him. You have to know." He scowled, the angel looked almost, guilty, "Cas, what's wrong, what happened to Dean, don't tell me he's dead." He felt panic bubbling up, if Dean was dead they would never be together again. He would have to get someone to send him to Purgatory or get Dean and bring him here, where he belonged.

            "He's not dead." His voice was firm, "I promise you that."

            He looked at him skeptically, "What is it? What's wrong with Dean?"

            "He's," he paused, looking thoughtful, "hunting. I'm unsure what exactly he is pursuing, human or monster."

            "Can you at least show me?"

            He sighed, "I'm not sure that would be wise."

            "Fuck wise. He was struggling when I got to talk to him and now he's hunting? Show me what's going on." He demanded, his voice a low hiss, eyes bright with anger.

            What had Cas seen to put him so on edge? He needed to know, he needed to help Dean however he could, "Alright." He turned his gaze toward a previously nonexistent television, "We'll see what he's doing right now."

            Sam immediately froze, eyes locked on the screen. The Impala was there, the back and front driver's side doors were standing open and there was a cop car sitting on the road behind it. What scared him most was seeing Dean squirting lighter fluid into the cruiser and setting it on fire. What had he done?

            "Dean, what did you do?" He swallowed hard, eyes riveted to the screen as Dean got into the Impala and drove away. He looked at Cas, "What happened?"

            "When I looked last he had killed another vampire, almost immediately he started to cry, I found it strange but perhaps that is how the Alpha got to him."

            "Wise or not you're going to help me see him. I have to know what happened."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile, work is kicking my ass, but I've gotten a chunk done and hope it can tide you over for awhile! In this chapter Sam visits Dean, the Alpha learns something new, and Dean finally gets to Klamath Falls for his hunt. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it!

-Dean-

 

            He was shaking as he hit the button to call the Alpha. The adrenalin had worn off from his encounter with the police soon after he had managed to get cleaned up and get a room. He paid extra for a nicer place and for silence. Now he found himself shaking from his seat on the edge of the bed. Slowly he moved the phone to his ear, listening to it ring, once, twice, three times and there was finally an answer.

            "Dean, you're distressed."

            He rolled his eyes, of course he was distressed and of course the Alpha knew, "I'm fine. You wanted me to call you, I'm calling you." He kept the quiver out of his voice, score one for Dean.

            "Tell me what has you so worked up." The voice was calm, soothing, and he just wanted to open up and spill his guts.

            A soft sigh escaped his lips, "Why do you make me say it? I know you know exactly what happened."

            "You need to express yourself, you have so much trouble sharing your burden."

            He closed his eyes, laying back in bed, "I accidentally killed that woman and to cover up my crime I had to kill and burn the cop that pulled me over."

            "Its alright to feel distressed as you slowly let go of your past and face the future."

            "Was there anything else or can I go now?" He knew he sounded annoyed but he just couldn't help it, he was still worked up and upset.

            "Dean, I want you to take a few slow breaths. Once you have yourself under control I will let you get off the phone."

            He complied, trying to project a feeling of control, "Better?"

            "Yes, rest well. I shall speak with you again tomorrow."

 

-Sam-

 

            His brother looked wrecked, even in the dream. Sam slowly made his way over, reaching down and laying hand on his shoulder. Dean had just fallen asleep and hadn't quite come into the dream yet. Dean spun to face him, looking up at his giant of a brother.

            "What're you doing here?" His voice was rough and he sounded exhausted.

            "I made Cas show me what you were doing. I needed to see that you were alright. Dean, what happened?" He tried to pull him closer but Dean shrugged his hand away, "Come on, I know we don't do chick flick but I want to help you."

            He stared off into the distance, the dream world slowly taking shape around them. A simple lake, the Impala, and they were standing on the dock, "I fucked up." He ran a hand through his hair, "I thought if I could go back to hunting everything would work out, I could go back to the way things are supposed to be." He rubbed his face before turning back to look at Sam, "But I can't. I can't kill a fucking vampire without crying and guess what the fastest growing population of supernatural creatures is?"

            "Vampires." His voice came out soft and he swallowed hard.

            "Vampires! So sure, I can hunt, but after what he did to me this time I can't kill my own kind."

            Sam laid his hands on his shoulders, "Dean, they're not your own kind." He had to make his brother see that, "It doesn't matter what the Alpha turned you into, you are what you want to be."

            Dean's lips curled into a snarl, bearing his teeth, the jagged points sliding down, "That's not how it works anymore. I can choose my family but I can't escape what I am and I can't escape the Alpha's hold. I have to feed to survive, do you know how hard it is to get blood bags anymore? Neigh on impossible but I've managed but I still have to feed. I still have to kill. I'm a monster and it's time I faced that, accepted it. I killed that woman, I killed that cop, and my body count is going to keep going up."

            Dean opened his mouth to speak again and Sam punched him. Blood welled up from Dean's lips as he turned back to face him, his fingers moving up and touching the blood.

            "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Sam's words were clipped and angry, "You're Dean Winchester, you're a hunter, my brother, you've saved lives, saved the world, and now I'm going to help you save yourself."

            His brother snarled, "Do you wanna know how it feels? Think I can turn you in a dream? What d'ya say Sammy, wanna know what happens when the blood takes you?"

            Fear flitted through his mind, his brother was talking about trying something he had asked for when he was alive. If he did this what would happen? Would it take, would he turn and be ripped out of Heaven, tossed into Purgatory? Dean lunged and Sam found himself frozen, unable to react as he was taken to the ground.

            The blood from Dean's lips dripped down against his own. He clenched his mouth shut, refusing to let any past but Dean was unperturbed. As his brother's bloody fingers slid towards his lips, the ruby red of his blood coating his fingers like a poison just waiting to be applied, Dean was pulled back and sent flying.

            "Enough!" Castiel's voice boomed through the air causing both brothers to freeze. Sam hurriedly wiped the blood from his lips, looking up to see Cas standing between them. The angel faced him, looking down with concern in his eyes, "Sam, are you alright?" When he nodded Cas turned to Dean. The vampire was getting to his feet, crouched low, "Dean, whatever happens in the dream will not effect reality. If Sam truly wants to know what you're going through you can turn him in the dream," he looked at Sam, "but it will not send you to Purgatory."

            Sam stood slowly, swallowing hard as his eyes locked with the brilliant green of his brother's, "Do you want me to know, to understand? Do it, feed me your blood, make me like you, if even for a moment."

            Dean blinked at him, seeming to come back to himself, "You sure, Sam? It's not rainbows and puppies, it's blood and a broken mind." He moved toward him, licking blood off his fingers.

            "Do it, do what I asked you to do when we were still alive." Sam stood tall, their eyes locked together, "Now! Do it!" He bit out sharply when Dean stopped mid-step.

            Dean shook his head before biting his wrist, "Come and get it, Sammy." His lips curled into a snarl.

            He took a deep breath, he could do this. He glanced at the angel who kept a solemn watch over the proceedings, "I'll be connected, the whole shebang, right?" When he received a nod in reply he closed the distance and closed his lips around the bleeding wrist.

            The taste exploded across his tongue, burned it's way down his throat. He latched on, couldn't stop himself from drinking down his brother's blood. After a few swallows he collapsed to the ground, his breath coming in short gasps. It felt like he was on fire, Dean's fingers stroked through his hair slowly, the touch made him shudder.

            "Sam, just let it happen." He felt himself being pulled into his brother's arms, "Don't fight it." Dean's voice was soft as he held him tight.

            His gums hurt, his gut burned, it felt like he hadn't eaten in forever, but the worst part was the feeling of something cracking open in his mind. A warm, soothing presence, and he immediately knew what it was, the Alpha, father.

            "Dean." His voice came out soft, lost.

            Dean held him close, petting through his hair, "I know, Sammy."

            He got a distinct feeling of interest from the Alpha. The father of the vampire race was confused but welcoming. It soothed his shaking, made him relax against Dean's chest. His eyes slid closed as he breathed slowly.

            "Dean, I'm hungry." He sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

            "I know you are, Sammy. It never goes away, it's always there, clawing at the back of your mind."

            His fingers gripped tight to his brother's shirt, "I can feel him."

            The elder Winchester immediately froze, "Who?"

            "Father." Why could he feel him? Why was he even thinking of him as his father?

            A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Bet you're wondering why you're thinking of him as daddy. It's from being connected to him, he's the father of our race, we're hard wired into thinking he's the be all to end all." He paused, "Guess what happens when you kill another vamp while being hooked up to his mind."

            Sam didn't want to think of that, just the mere thought made his stomach sink, "What?"

            "It tears your heart out. Makes it feel like you just killed your best friend, your brother."

            It felt like his mind was being torn, he wanted to feed, to hunt, to give in and enjoy being the ultimate predator, "Dean, what's happening to me?"

            "You wanted to know what it felt like to be a vampire, to be connected to the Alpha. It feels like this and when he's close it's even stronger. He draws out our base instincts, hunt or be hunted, we're stronger, faster, superior." Dean's voice sounded a little far away, just as lost as Sam was feeling, "Sam, I'm a vampire, I'm connected to the Alpha, I feel like this all the time. A little lost, a little broken. Giving in, hunting, it's a release, but I feel like I'm destroying a part of myself, a part that makes me human."

            "Dean, please, I'm hungry."

            The older vampire chuckled softly, "I have nothing to feed you unless you bite me, take my blood, go ahead Sammy, feed." He tipped his head for him, bearing his throat.

            Jagged teeth broke through his gums and he sank them in without a thought, drinking from him slowly. It felt so very good, filled him up, made the hunger abate if only for a little while. Finally he pulled away, closing his eyes and resting his head on his shoulder. It was no wonder Dean had fought so hard to be free and to keep himself that way. If he had turned Sam they would have both fallen to the Alpha, Sam had no doubts about that, and yet he wished it could have turned out differently.

            "Get it now, Sam?" When Dean received a nod in reply he continued, "I'm happy you can come visit my dreams at least. I'm changing, more and more each day, and one day I'm afraid I'm going to be the vampire the Alpha wants me to be."

            Sam shook his head, "I understand but I won't stop trying to help you, I won't stop fighting for you."

            "Of course you won't." He let out a snort, "Wouldn't expect anything less but knowing you get it, that helps."

            He felt something flare up in his mind, the Alpha was making his presence known. He looked over at Cas, a touch of fear in his eyes before looking back at Dean, "Take care and I'll do what I can."

            Castiel moved to stand beside them, "Time to go. It was good seeing you again."

            Dean nodded, "Likewise." He ruffled Sam's hair, "See you later, bitch."

            "Jerk." Castiel's hand fell on his shoulder and he found himself back in Heaven, blissfully cut off from the Alpha and back to being himself again, "Cas, thanks."

            "I should have brought you to him sooner."

            He shook his head, "No, it worked out." He paused, "Thanks, Cas, for everything."

            The angel didn't look convinced that he should be thanked for anything but nodded, "You're welcome."

 

-Dean-

 

            The phone was ringing, the shrill noise jerking him awake to stare at the offending object. He didn't bother to see who was calling, content to answer it with a low grunt of acknowledgement.

            "Dean, what did you do?" Of course the Alpha knew, "Why is it that I felt your brother? Your dead brother."

            "It was just a dream." He said wearily, how was he supposed to answer?

            "I suppose it was the work of your angel, bringing your brother to you. Interesting that you were able to turn him in a dream and have him actually be connected."

            "Yeah, well, he's in Heaven so it's not like you have him." What if he could still feel Sam? What if Cas had been wrong and his brother was a vamp in Heaven?

            "This is true, I can no longer feel him, however I did learn some interesting things. Another view on my child's life from his human brother, it has been...enlightening."

            Dean scowled, what could the Alpha have learned that he didn't already know? He paused for a moment before speaking, "What's that? How in the world could you have learned anything new about me through him?"

            "Family. His mind confirmed what I already knew, you are damaged and in need of guidance and family. Go, enjoy your hunt, I shall speak with you tomorrow." The line went dead and Dean let out a shout of anger, throwing the phone against the wall.

            Thankfully phones were nearly indestructible so it didn't shatter when he threw it. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. He dropped to his knees, breathing heavily, the Alpha was working his way deeper into his psyche and he was happy to let Dean know exactly how he was going about breaking him.

            It was over an hour before he pulled himself together and headed out, continuing his drive to Oregon. It was almost dawn when he made it to the Beaver State, pulling into a run down little place to escape the fast approaching dawn. The room was old but clean, there wasn't even a musty smell, but the paint was chipping off the walls and there was a crack in the toilet seat. The TV worked, although there weren't many channels to choose from, just basic, one of the channels was showing old episodes of Doctor Sexy. He didn't think anyone was airing them anymore.

            He relaxed on the bed, sucking down a blood bag and watching old shows while he waited for nightfall. He was planning on calling daddy dearest before it got dark so he could finish his trek and start investigating. The Alpha answered on the second ring but said nothing, waiting for Dean to speak.

            "You wanted me to call so I'm calling. I'm almost there, do you want me to bring anything home?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he waiting for him to talk.

            "Mind yourself. How are you feeling tonight?"

            He snorted, "What, are you my therapist now? I'm fine, Doctor Sexy cures all."

            The Alpha sighed, "Very well, enjoy your hunt."

            "Thanks, talk to you tomorrow I guess." He hung up, glaring at the phone as if the Alpha could see him.

            He was back in his car and on his way to Klamath Falls. It only took a couple hours to arrive. He had to admit it was nice. The city was well taken care off, the river was gorgeous and he had a feeling he was going to brave the sun for that alone. It was around midnight when he found a hotel that he wanted to stay at. Ok, so he could have found one faster but he was enjoying the nighttime site seeing. It was a couple hours until morning so he could get some rest and snag a blood bag before braving the sun.

            Morning came too soon and Dean found himself pulling on his fed suit, he was going to have to invest in a new one if he kept hunting. With a deep breath he stepped out into the daylight, cringing slightly in discomfort. The police station was a well kept older building, very angular, and with a lot of windows. He shook his head and got out of the Impala, heading for the door, Sheriff Katie Ashton had better be in or he was going to be pissed.

            There was a young man behind the reception desk, he looked up when Dean opened the door, a smile on his face, "Hello, sir, what can I help you with today?"

            The vampire slid up to the counter, pulling out his badge and showing it to him, "Agent Cooper here to see Sheriff Ashton, she called a few days ago asking about a couple missing agents."

            He nodded, picking up a phone, "Sheriff? There's an Agent Cooper here to see you, says you called him and asked about some missing agents." He paused, listening to her reply before hanging up, "She'll be out in just a moment to see you, if you want to take a seat."

            Dean nodded before sitting down to wait. It didn't take long, which was good, Dean was hungry and it was putting him on edge. The receptionist looked tasty, he shook his head, his gaze turning to the door he was sure she would come out of. The woman that stepped through was middle aged, her auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes reflected a hard life, she had seen things, done things, that most people never had. If his eyes were as introspective as hers people would run screaming.

            "Agent Cooper." She held out her hand as he got to his feet.

            He took it, "Sheriff Ashton. I'm sorry my boys have caused you trouble."

            She crossed her arms over her chest, "You should be." Well, she was certainly blunt, "Your agents ran off with evidence and god knows what else, then you're unavailable when I call, what kind of operation are you running?"

            His eyes narrowed, "I had a family emergency, my aid was supposed to be taking care of the phones but it appears as though she failed. Show me what you have so I can see about finding my agents."

            The sheriff eyed him before nodding and turning, motioning for him to follow. Of course this hunt wouldn't be easy, not only was he going to be working off of practically nothing but she was going to be a thorn in his side. He shook his head, this was going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

-Frank and Will-

 

            The pair of hunters didn't know how long it had been since they became royally screwed. The only thing they really knew was that they weren't going to be missed, no one was going to be coming after them, the only number the sheriff had was for Dean and no one had heard from him in months, they were on their own.

            The room they were in smelled heavily of blood. The creature they had been hunting was saving them for later, at least that's what they assumed. They were given food and water through a small flap in the door but we're otherwise left alone. Frank wasn't doing the greatest, he had suffered what was probably a broken leg when they were abducted. Will shook his head, captured was a better word for it. The creature, they didn't know what exactly it was, seemed like it was part vampire and part something else. It was vicious, almost feral, and yet there was a part of it that was cunning and patient.

            "Will?" Frank swallowed hard, looking over at his partner.

            "Yeah?"

            He took a slow breath, "You're gonna have to go, get out of here on your own."

            Will glared at him, "Fuck no, you idiot, not gonna leave you here alone. You'd better start thinkin' harder so we can get out of here."

            Frank leaned back against the wall, "We're fucked, you know that, right?" Maybe if he pissed his partner off enough he'd be more willing to leave.

            "Shut up, we'll be fine." He grumbled, closing his eyes, "Just let me think, ok?" He wasn't going to admit it but he knew they were screwed.

 

-Dean-

 

            Sheriff Ashton was waiting back in his car, he had managed to convince her that he needed to go in on his own and it had taken a lot of effort on his part to get even that. The only reason she relented was because he figured out where the pair of hunters had been staying. It would have been better if she hadn't come at all but she was determined not to let him out of her sight. The woman was insufferable but he liked her, she would make a good hunter if she knew about the reality of the world.

            His fingers gripped at his hair as he stared down at what was left of Frank and Will's room. It had been practically destroyed, blood was splattered around the room, staining the sheets and carpet, one or both of them were injured. What really got his attention was the underlying scent of death. Whatever had taken them was dead or dying. The smell clung to everything now that he had identified it. He might be able to use the smell to track it, hopefully Will and Frank would still be alive.

            He took a final look around the room, trying to spot anything he had missed but knowing there would be nothing. The creature had taken everything that could connect it and the hunters including the gear the hunters would have had. Maybe he didn't have to worry about her finding out about the things that go bump in the night, especially if the creature was this thorough.

            Once he was satisfied there was nothing left he stepped outside, glaring at the sunlight on the other side of the door frame. He hated that he had to include the sheriff for the sole reason that the sun was high in the sky. With a sigh he stepped out into the light, squinting as he headed back to the Impala. Katie was looking rather pissed, from her spot in the passenger seat, if the look on her face was any indication. He ignored her, sliding behind the wheel and starting his baby up. He could see the muscles in her jaw twitch as she turned her gaze to him, waiting for him to say something. Little did she know but he wasn’t going to talk first. He had become an expert at ignoring things, if he could ignore his hunger than he could easily ignore her. Neither said a word until he pulled up in front of the police station.

            “What did you find?” She ground out between clenched teeth.

            Dean turned, resting his arm across the wheel as he looked at her, “Either one or both of them are injured, there was a fight, but other than that there’s no sign they were there, just the blood.” He paused for a moment, locking eyes with her, “Whoever went after them knew what they were doing.”

            “I’m going back there with with a forensics team.” She opened the door, “I’ll call you if we find anything.” She slammed the door and he cringed, a growl caught in the back of his throat.

            He threw her into reverse, glaring at her before heading off to his hotel room for the rest of the day. He wasn’t going to suffer in the sunlight anymore than he had to, the hunt for Frank and Will could wait for nightfall. He wasn’t surprised when she didn’t call. It was almost night and he still had to call the Alpha to check in. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his phone, his thumb brushing over the screen as he debated with himself about calling now or later. As long as it was within the time frame of a day he was in the clear but if something happened and he couldn’t call, he shuddered, that was something he didn’t want to think about. With a sigh he brought up the number and hit call.

            “Hello, Dean.” The Alpha’s voice was a low rumble, “How is your hunt progressing?”

            “Fine, I’m going after the thing once I’m off the phone with you.”

            Usually their conversation would have been done and over with but the Alpha spoke, “Do you know what you’re hunting yet?”

            “Nope, but I have plenty of different weapons I can try out.” He scowled, “What? Do you know what I’m hunting?” He scowled, if that bastard knew what he was hunting all along and didn’t tell him he was going to be pissed.

            “It is possible that it is one of us, one of your sisters is in the area, however, she feels distressed. Perhaps whatever you are hunting is a danger to us.”

            “Well, I’ll be sure to let you know after it rips my head off.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow if I’m still alive and kicking.”

            There was silence on the other end and he was about to hang up when the Alpha spoke, “Dean, be careful. I expect your call either tomorrow evening or once this thing has been dealt with.”

            The line went dead and Dean glared down at his phone, “It’s not like you won’t know exactly how things played out, _dad_.” He grumbled, grabbing his last blood pack and drinking it down quickly.

            A fresh meal would have been better but he couldn’t draw attention to himself, not with Frank and Will running out of time. He dressed comfortably, jeans and a couple shirts, one of which would cover the gun and machete he was packing. Once his boots were laced up he was ready to go. He couldn’t drive, not if he wanted to track it by scent, and the motel the hunters had stayed in wasn’t too far from his own hotel, so Baby stayed in the parking lot. Night had fallen, people were making their ways into bars or heading home. As he passed a bar a pair of young women called after him and he waved them off but oh, how he wanted to go have some fun. The little voice inside him was complaining, surely the hunters could wait, what’s a couple more hours? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, in an hour they could be dead.

            The creature’s scent was still in the air when he got to the motel. It had been thorough about removing any trace of itself but Dean had a feeling it didn’t even think about its scent. The house he was led to was old and rotting, it looked about ready to collapse. Slowly he circled around, his nose crinkling as the creature’s scent got stronger, concentrating around a pile of brush behind the house. Quickly he shoved the debris away, intent on finding what it was hiding. Beneath the leaves and rotting wood was a metal door settled into the ground. A heavy chain and thick padlock kept it firmly sealed, the creature was either locked inside or not home, he was betting on the latter. The grounds around the house were overgrown, giving him ample places to hide, he even thought about risking going inside before deciding against it. He really didn’t want a house collapsing on him. Finally, he settled on a place just within sight of the door but overgrown enough that he couldn’t really be seen. Once settled behind trees and overgrowth he waited. An hour later and he was bored, there was no sign of the creature and it was starting to rain. A couple hours later with nothing but rain for company he decided he’d had enough, he was going to go get something warm to drink and some fresh clothes before coming back out. The scent of the creature flared as he got to his feet and he whirled only to come face to face with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dean jerked back and the vampire behind him growled, bearing her teeth. She smelled of old blood and death, her mouth was stained red, flakes of old blood clung to her fingers, bloodshot eyes stared out at him. Her teeth snapped at him and he took a steadying step back before letting his own teeth show.

            She blinked at him slowly, “B-Brother…” The words died on her lips, replaced with another growl.

            She lashed out, a clawed hand darting out to swipe at him. He jumped back, feeling the graze of her fingers, barely making it away from her before she attacked again, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Her eyes were wild, scared, they begged him to stop her, to do something. She swiped again and caught his shirt, pulling him close and moving in to bite. Dean closed his eyes tight, waiting for her to sink her teeth in, but it never came. He blinked as she breathed against his throat, seemingly frozen. Slowly he pulled back, tearing his shirt from her grasp, wondering why she hadn’t torn his throat out. The moment the side of his neck was no longer in view she attacked again.

            “What the hell, lady?” He lunged back, getting some space between them.

            Wild eyes darted to his throat and it hit him, the Alpha’s mark. Whatever was wrong with her, part of her understood what that mark meant. He turned his head to the side, bearing his throat for her to see, and she froze again. Her body quaked with the effort to remain still, to not continue after him, but she was holding strong for the moment. His hand reached for his machete, slowly drawing it, making sure her eyes stayed locked on his mark. The moment she saw the machete she took a step back, the mark no longer holding her attention.

            “Yeah, you know what this is, you don’t want me to use it, do you?” She shook her head in reply and he smiled, “Good, can you answer questions for me?”

            “T-Try…”

            He rolled his eyes, “Where’re the hunters?” Her eyes darted to the door, “In there?” She nodded, “Where’s the key?” Her fingers twitched toward her bloodstained pants pocket. He sighed, “You’re going to attack me again, aren’t you? If I turn my back even for a moment.” He spun the blade, “Gotta put ya down.” Part of him was scared to even say those words, to think about it, he was nervous about what was going to happen after he offed her. She was screwed up, sure, but the last vampire he killed had broken him.

           Her lips pulled back in a snarl and she lunged. He took the punch, grabbing her arm and swinging her around, tossing her to the side to get some range so he could get a clean swing. She snarled and he growled in return swinging. She dropped to the ground, driving her shoulder into his waist, forcing him to the ground. A huff of air rushed out of him as he hit the ground, dazed for a moment from the impact. She clawed at his chest, drawing blood as he swung, catching her in the face with the hilt of the machete. Her blood smelled wrong as it slid sluggishly down the side of her face. He hit her again, forcing her off his chest. He scrambled to his hands and knees, crouching low, eyes locked on her. He adjusted his grip, needed to end this fast, she was good and they were both fighting to kill, neither was going to back down. She lunged and he swung, catching her in the shoulder. She let out a screech of rage and pain as he jerked back, readying for another strike. She scratched and clawed at him, her blood burned as it spilled into the open cuts she made on his chest. With a final swing the blade struck true, slicing through her throat and sending her head tumbling across the grass.

            He felt more than heard the scream bubble up from his throat. It wasn’t killing her, he felt nothing but relief, it was her blood. He could feel the Alpha in his mind, the worry, his father was worried about him. He screamed again, rolling onto his hands and knees before throwing up, gagging out black blood. His gut clenched a final time before he rolled onto his side, gasping for breath. The Alpha kept his distance but he could feel that he wanted a response. He felt better but his skin still burned.

            “I’m fine.” His voice came out rough as he got to his feet, forcing himself up, “I’m fine.”

            _“Dean, you’re not fine.”_

            His fingers dug through her pockets, looking for the key, “I said, I’m fine. She was messed up, something wrong with her head, fuck, I don’t know.” He pulled it out, moving slowly toward the locked door.

            _“I felt your pain.”_

He let out a snort, his hands shaking as he tried to put the key in, “Her blood, it was wrong, it burned but I’m alright. Hungry but fine.” It slid home and he jerked the chain away, throwing open the door, “I’ll get something to eat after I get Frank and Will.”

            It was slow going but he worked his way down the ladder that led inside. The room he found himself in was concrete, the air freezing, but there was light coming from a dull yellow bulb affixed in the ceiling. There was a pile of a couple duffel bags and clothes, probably belonging to the two hunters. A solid metal door with a small rectangular window and a flap at the bottom was in the far wall. It had a heavy metal sliding lock to keep whatever was behind it inside. The smell of blood wafted through the flap as he slid the lock back.

            “Frank? Will? You in there?” He cracked the door open, not wanting to be attacked the moment he went through, “It’s Dean, hope you’re not dead.” He pulled it open the rest of the way, looking inside.

            Frank was leaned against the wall, his skin pale, he didn’t look good at all. Will was standing in front of him protectively, his gaze locked on the door and Dean, “Dean?” Will sounded weary, his eyes skeptical.

            “Yeah, I got a call from the sheriff, the Alpha lengthened my leash a bit. Come on, we have to get you out of here.”

            Frank looked up at him, “Dean?”

            “Damn, Frank, man, you look like shit.” He took a step forward, “Will, go grap your stuff, I’ll get Frank.”

            “Is she dead?”

            Dean crouched down, pulling Frank up with him, “The vamp? Yeah, can show you when we get out of here.”

            He shook his head, “No, not the vamp.”

            Dean scowled, helping him to the ladder. Will was waiting for them topside, “What’re you talking about?”

            “The witch.” Will said as the vampire helped the hunter grab onto his back for the trip up the ladder.

            “Never saw a witch but that would explain the psycho vamp.” He put Frank down in the grass, “Need to get you to a doctor, looks infected.”

            Will pulled the other hunter up, making him lean against him, “I’ll get him to a hospital, you find the witch.”

            “Any leads on her?” He walked with them as they headed for the street.

            “All the info we have is in those bags unless she did something with them.” He paused, stopping for a moment to let Frank catch his breath, “Dunno who it is but it’s someone with power here.”

            Dean paused, “Who all knew you were here?”

            “The sheriff and her guys, a couple of the people in the area, families of the victims.”

            “Think it could be her?” What if it was? That would explain why she hadn’t called him, maybe she hadn’t even gotten forensics in to check out their motel, “Get Frank in your car and go, leave town. Whoever it is can’t know you’re alive.”

            Frank nodded, “Take care of yourself.”

            A soft sigh escaped his lips as he watched them go, he needed to call the Alpha but the witch had to know her little pet vamp was dead. He also needed to get cleaned up, he was covered in blood, his and hers. He took the back streets, keeping out of sight as best he could. He managed to make it back to his hotel with minimal sightings. Warning bells went off in his mind the moment he saw the Impala. All four doors were open and the floor mats had been tossed out, to top it all off the trunk was open as well but whoever had gone through it hadn’t found his stash of weapons. His fingers wrapped around the grip of his gun. He moved slowly, drawing his weapon and holding it ready, pointing it at the ground. Of course his hotel room door would be open, why wouldn’t it be? He grumbled, stepping inside, eyes darting around the room. No one was there, his clothes were strewn around the room, and blood was splattered across the bed.

            “I didn’t expect you back so soon, Agent Cooper.” The voice was familiar but he couldn’t place where he had heard it but it wasn’t the sheriff.

            He spun, bringing his weapon up and pressing it to the forehead of a young man, the receptionist from the police station, “Not what I was expecting.” He paused, “What brings you here?” He didn’t move, keeping the barrel pressed firmly in place.

            “I had to know what I was dealing with, didn’t I?” He looked him over slowly, scowling at the wounds and blood, “Doesn’t it hurt? I’m sure you got some in your mouth, didn’t you?”

            Dean let out a snort, “I’m not stupid, who knows what diseases are floating around in a crazy woman’s blood. She was probably high.”

            He scowled, “Here I thought you were like your agents, a hunter.”

            “You don’t seem to worried about the gun pressed to your head.” He smirked, “And what if I am a hunter?” He questioned.

            The receptionist pulled back slowly but Dean kept the gun pressed to his skull, “Then you would know what I am, what my little pet was.”

            The vampire chuckled, “Yeah, daddy dearest is a little pissed at you. You broke one of his kids, messed with her head. As for you, you’re a witch.”

            “Daddy?” He scowled, holding still again.

            “Oh, yeah, I forgot, people now don’t get where the monsters come from. Daddy, the Alpha, creators of each race.” He chuckled softly, “You know, he wants me to pull the trigger.” Ok, so the Alpha was pissy but hadn’t actually told him to do it but it was fun to mess with him, “I’m thinking I should do it, I bet you can’t dodge a bullet.”

            The witch’s eyes grew wide, “You’re like her?” A smile slowly spread across his lips, “I’m sure some of her blood got in you.”

            “You cursed her blood, didn’t you? That’s why you wanted to know.” Dean laughed, almost doubling over but keeping the gun in place, “Sorry buddy, that shit got burned right out of me. Do you know how painful it is when the Alpha’s blood goes after crap that shouldn’t be there? I thought I was gonna die for a minute there.” He straightened back up, “Ya know what?” He lowered the gun, slipping it back into the back of his pants, “I’m hungry, I wonder how witch tastes.” He tackled the witch, growling and showing his teeth before driving them into his throat.

            The witch screamed, his fists pounding at his back. Dean ignored him, drinking hungrily. His blood zinged across his tongue, filled him up faster than anything he had ever tasted. After a few drinks he pulled away, licking blood from his lips and looking down at the groaning man. He hadn’t taken enough to kill him, no, the vampire in him wanted to play a little bit and in this case Dean was more than happy to let him loose. The man’s head lolled to the side, eyes fluttering slightly as he tried to focus.

            Dean smacked his cheeks, “Hey, hey, don’t you dare check out on me. We need to have a little talk before we have some play time.” He grinned as the witch’s eyes opened fully, “There we are. I find it strange that you would snag a vamp and make them go nuts in your town. It just doesn’t make sense.” He pulled out his pocket knife, holding it up, “So, let’s have a chat, why’d you do it?”

            He coughed, letting out a low groan, “Fun.”

            Dean raised an eyebrow, “Really? You thought it would be fun making someone go crazy?”

            “Yes.” He chuckled softly, “And it was. I sent her after people that broke the law, they couldn’t be allowed to get away with it.”

            A soft snort escaped him, “And the truth comes out. Did being all goody-goody make you feel better? Like you were doing the right thing?” He slid the blade down his throat lightly, pricking the skin around his bite mark, catching the blood spilling sluggishly over his throat, landing on the blade, “Here’s the thing about doing what’s right, it’s hard work and there’s no easy way.” He grinned, “But it can be a damn fun job.”

            “What do you know about doing what’s right? You’re a vampire.”

            He licked the blood from the blade slowly, “I’m a hunter first and monster second but sometimes you just gotta feed the beast.” He slammed the blade into his shoulder wringing a strangled cry from his lips, “I should make this quick though, someone’s bound to call your boss and then I’ll have so much more to explain.” A soft sigh escaped his lips, “I wanted to play more but I have to cut it short. Do you know how sad that makes me?” When he didn’t get a response he continued on, “It pisses me off.” He slid the knife quickly across his throat, glaring at the wasted blood.

            He watched stoically as the man bled out. It was such a waste but it was too risky to keep a witch alive. He didn’t have the facilities to deal with one, at least not anywhere close, so that left killing him and leaving his body for someone else to deal with. Dean closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, the smell of blood was thick and heavy in the air but it gave him something to focus on, allowing him to push the vampire aside and focus on what needed to be done. He headed out, making his way back to his hotel, it was going to be fun getting to the elevators covered in blood, he had a feeling the cops had already been called. He still had to call the Alpha too. A soft grumble escaped his lips, life sucked sometimes.

 

-Alpha-

 

            Dean had no idea how close he had been to losing himself. The blood had briefly infected him, the witch’s spell was powerful, it had been the amount of the Alpha’s blood in him that ultimately saved him. The Alpha closed his eyes, he had lost a daughter but his son had been successful. He was proud of him but a large part of him wanted to never let him out of his sight again. Of course he would let Dean continue to hunt, it was necessary for his mental health. Dean was more willing to let the vampire out, to let his true nature into the forefront, and that is what he planned to nurture. A soft smile spread across his lips when the phone rang, his patience and hard work would pay off sooner rather than later.

            He picked up the phone and held it against his ear, “Hello, Dean.”

 

-Dean-

 

            Dean closed his eyes, stretching across his bed. He had made it home after his hunt, feeling sated and calm. He had fed nightly on fresh blood for his return trip, with each feeding he felt stronger, better, and more willing to let the vampire loose. The Alpha had left him alone, after his last call he had told him that he didn’t need to call anymore, that he trusted Dean would come home. He was proven right, Dean had come back within the two weeks that he had been given. Now that he was back he took the time to relax and answer calls. There were a lot of them too, there was a significant influx of supernatural sightings. It was surprising to say the least. Some nights he ignored his phone until Alice called him, asking for help. The vampire in him was uninterested in the plights of hunters and more interested in hunting his next meal. He had taken to hunting almost nightly instead of getting blood from bags. Sam would be so disappointed but he was slowly caring less and less what his brother would think.

            A soft sigh escaped his lips as he lay spread across his sheets, “I think I’m fucked.” He grumbled, closing his eyes, “But I don’t care.”

            “Dean?” Richard was in his doorway, the other vampire looked worried.

            A grunt escaped his lips, “I left my door open again, didn’t I?”

            “Yeah, you did.” He stepped inside.

            “Didn’t invite you in.” He grumbled, slowly sitting up, rubbing a hand over his face slowly, “What do you want?”

            Richard crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at him, “How are you feeling?”

            He scowled, getting to his feet, “Fine, why? How should I be feeling?”

            “You don’t feel like something is wrong? Like you’re changing?”

            He  rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, never better.”

            “What would Sam think about what you’re doing?”

            “I’m done thinking about the dead, I need to focus on living.” He had changed, he knew he had, but it wasn’t all bad, “We do what we gotta do, it’s just the way it is. I gotta hunt, I gotta feed, and I gotta live, plain and simple. If I can have a little fun on the way, well, that’s just a bonus.”

            Richard sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, “You’ve been avoiding calls the past few nights, you haven’t been sleeping either.”

            Dean slowly sat up, stretching slowly, “Haven’t felt the need.” The truth is that he didn’t want to, he was exhausted but didn’t want to face Sam. He knew Sam would be waiting for him when he closed his eyes and he was afraid of what he would say, “I’m going out.” He stood, rubbing his eyes, trying to hide how tired he was.

            The other vampire shook his head, laying a hand on his shoulder, “No, you’re not. You’re tired, you need to sleep, and what do you think father would say? Do you think if he knew what you wanted to do he would allow it?”

            A soft growl escaped his lips, “Fine.” He shrugged his hand off, “Close the door on your way out.” He turned, crawling into bed and closing his eyes.

            Sleep was quick in coming, dragging him down into dreams. Sam was waiting for him, just as he knew he would be. With a shake of his head he sank into a comfortable arm chair, crossing his legs and relaxing back into it. The moose took a seat across from him, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

            “Dean.” His eyes held a sadness that Dean hadn’t seen in a long time.

            “Sam.” Their eyes met and Dean continued, “I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking.”

            His brother narrowed his eyes, “Bullshit, you’re not fine. The Alpha fucked with your head, you’re not you anymore.” He paused, “But I get it, after our last visit, with what happened, I get it, but Dean, I won’t give up on you.”

            “You should, when someone finally offs me, and someone will, I’m going to purgatory. Nothing you do will change that and I’m going to wring every last drop out of life before that happens. So stop visiting me, stop trying to save me, I’m going to be the best vampire I can be.”

            Sam closed his eyes, bowing his head before looking back at him, “Fuck you, Dean Winchester.” His hands curled into fists, “You don’t get to just give up.” He got to his feet, walking over to stand toe to toe with him, “You don’t get to decide what I do, you don’t get to tell me to fuck off. You’re my brother and I’m not going anywhere.”

            Dean glared at him, standing slowly, a soft growl escaping his lips, “Yeah, well, you’re dead and I’m alive, you can’t stop me from hunting, you can’t change me. I’m doing what I have to do to survive and whatever you say isn’t going to stop me.”

            Sam lashed out, punching him across the face, driving him to the ground, pinning him there, delivering another punch, “If I have to I’ll beat some sense into you.” He growled, “Don’t you get it?!” He drove his fist across his cheek again and again and Dean just laid there and took it.

            The younger brother finally pulled back, panting for breath as he looked down at his brother’s bleeding face. Dean chuckled softly, his tongue flicking out, licking blood off his lip, “You finished?”

            Sam glared down at him, “I won’t give up on you, suck it up because I’m not going anywhere.” He got off him, looking down at him, “Don’t be a dick.” He disappeared, leaving Dean bloody and beaten on the floor.

            “This is my dream, asshole.” He grumbled, getting to his feet and sinking into his chair again, “Can’t even let a guy get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we're heading for the end. There will be two different endings, the first of which I'm going to post now. The next one isn't ready yet but it will be very different than this one. Please let me know what you think!


	16. Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first of two endings. I had two ideas and just couldn't decide between them so I'm doing both!

-Alpha-

 

            He was going to have to let Dean go, give him some space. His son was letting the vampire out more and more often, he had even ceased cavorting with hunters for the most part. It was rare that he backslid but when he did he brought himself back. He was reveling in his nature, hunting as he should, he had finally made Dean a good son. It was impressive how quickly he fell once he was able to justify hunting to his remaining humanity. The vampire was kept well fed and the human was steadily becoming unable to resurface after each hunt.

            He pressed his fingers against the door to Dean’s room, “Dean?”

            “Yeah, come in.”

            The Alpha pressed the door open, seeing his son reclining back on his bed, “How are you feeling tonight?”

            Dean scowled, “Fine, why?”

            “I’ve decided to let you spread your wings. You’re free to come and go as you please.”

            His son blinked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, “I’m not sure if I just heard you right, I’m free to go? No more leash?”

            “I won’t deny that it would please me if you checked in now and again, but for now, yes, no more leash as long as you continue with your progress.”

            He got to his feet, “Thanks.” He headed for his closet, grabbing his hunting bag and tossing some of his clothes into it, “Ya know, I never expected you to let me go.” He moved to stand in front of him, “Figured I’d be stuck with you forever, so, thanks, for proving me wrong.”

 

-Dean-

 

            It felt good to be back in the bunker but at the same time he felt like a stranger. What was left of his humanity was content, further coaxing it to remain dormant. Strategically speaking, he was going to have to stay here if he wanted to keep in control, and he did want to keep control. Of course this meant it was possible he was going to have to go back to dealing with hunters. He shook his head, he could worry about that later, right now he needed to settle in and go out for a hunt.

            Weeks passed and he slowly started ignoring calls from hunters, even from Alice, and eventually the phones stopped ringing. He dived into being a vampire, embraced it whole heartedly, and began killing. The Alpha left him alone, let Dean do as he desired, and Dean didn’t disappoint. Three years of going from state to state leaving his mark on the towns and cities he visited but always returning to the bunker. It took three years before someone finally came after him, before someone had the gal to come after him in his own home. He had just gotten back after a rather fruitful and entertaining hunt in Virginia when he saw someone he hadn’t seen or even thought of in years. The trench coat angel stood in the middle of the archives, eyes locked on him as he sauntered into the room.

            “Cas! Long time no see!” He grinned, spreading his arms wide as he walked forward, “What brings you here?”

            The angel looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m sorry Dean, I’ve failed you, but I have a chance to make it right.”

            Dean scowled, stopping in his tracks and letting his arms drop, “You failed me?” He let out a snort, “Is that what you think? You think you were responsible for what’s happened? Yeah, no, but if you wanna blame yourself go for it.”

            The angel moved forward, standing toe to toe with him, “I’m sorry.”

            Pain blossomed in Dean’s chest, his gaze turning down to see what had happened. Cas’ hand was stained red with blood where it was wrapped around the hilt of his angel blade. The bright silver buried in his chest. Dean never thought he would actually do it, he could taste blood in his mouth as he took an unsteady step back. His legs collapsed under him and he fell to his knees, looking up at the angel.

            “Cas?”

            Tears were in the angel’s eyes, “I’m sorry.” He whispered, “It will be alright, I’m going to take you home.”

            His vision blurred before going black, the last thing he saw was Castiel wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

            He wasn’t sure what woke him up, if it was the lack of pain or the bright light that burned red through his eyelids, but he knew he something was wrong. Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in the bunker around him. It looked the same but something was wrong. His gaze turned down, looking at his chest, there was no wound, no rip in his shirt, no sign that Cas had stabbed him. He felt fine but there was something missing. He scowled, he couldn’t feel the Alpha anymore. It didn’t take long for him to get to his feet, he needed to figure out what had happened. He felt normal, wasn’t hungry, no blood lust, no sign that he was a vampire anymore.

            “Dean?” That voice, Sam. He whirled turning to face him only to wind up with his arms full of his little brother, “I never thought I’d get to see you again.”

            He felt tears prick at his eyes, “Sam.” He hugged him close, this was one moment where chick flick was ok, “Fuck, Sam, am I dead? This isn’t purgatory.”

            “This is Heaven, our Heaven.”

            How was he here? He scowled slightly, “How? If I’m dead, I should be in purgatory.” He pulled back, looking at Sam.

            “Cas, he found a way to bring you here. I didn’t ask, he just said he would find a way to fix things.”

            Dean pulled him back close, burying his face in his shoulder, “I missed you.”

            Sam clung to him, “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. This ending is the sadder of the two I think, the other one is darker though, so if you're not happy with this one there will be another!


	17. Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Ending 2!

-Alpha-

 

      Dean had given himself over to his nature, at least more so than he ever had before and the Alpha was considering something he hadn’t ever even considered. Dean was perfect and when he submitted, gave in, he was beautiful. They were all his children, he had always made that clear but there was something intrinsically different about Dean, something that made the Alpha _want_. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, staring at his office door in thought. He could let Dean go, put some distance between them, see if the desire to own, to claim, would dissipate. The other option was to take, he could make Dean his and his alone. He couldn’t decide, knew that he needed to do what was right for both of them, but there was this _need_ , almost as powerful as the Hunger, to claim his son. When Carmen had attempted to mate Dean against his wishes he had been enraged, part of him had wanted to kill her for trying to take something that wasn’t hers. The Alpha had fought long and hard to bring his son back into the family and now that he had succeeded he felt the need to make sure he stayed, there could be no backslide, no return to the human hunter he had once been.

 

-Dean-

 

      Something was different in the Alpha’s eyes, he could catch it in a sidelong glance, in looks when he didn’t think Dean was watching. He’d only ever seen those looks from women, well, and a few men, but he never expected to see it from _daddy._ There was a tension in the air, like something was just waiting to burst free, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to survive. For now all he could do was wait and see what was going to happen, wait for the Alpha to make his move. When it finally happened he honestly never saw it coming.

      It started simply enough, a small touch, a brush of fingers against his throat, strong hands digging into his shoulders, working out knots of stress and tension. He brushed it off at first, it was kind of nice being pampered a little bit, he was able to ignore it until the touches became firmer, nails lightly dragging down his throat, forcing his neck to arch, to show the Alpha’s mark on his skin. He had been relaxing on the couch when nails traced the mark on his throat. It was then that he realized what was happening, the Alpha wanted him, wanted to mate him. He jerked back, eyes wide as he trained them on his father.

      “What the hell?” He jumped off the couch, whirling to face him.

      The Alpha chuckled softly, moving around the couch, “Dean, my favorite, my wild one.” His steps were slow and measured, “I’ve already marked you, already made you mine, now I want to possess you in another way.” He paused and Dean took a step back, “I want you as my mate.”

      A nervous laugh escaped his lips, a hand going up and tugging through his hair, “Sure, nice joke. Here I thought it was a no no on mating for me, never gonna happen, and here you are saying you want me.” He took a step back, putting some more distance between them, “So, let’s just chalk this up to a misunderstanding and forget it ever happened, alright?”

      The growl that escaped the Alpha’s lips was low, freezing Dean in place, “Dean, I will give you time to come to terms with this, however you are mine and I will have you,” He paused, “one way or another.”

      Dean swallowed hard, watching the Alpha’s back as he walked away. How was he supposed to come to terms with this? With the Alpha wanting to take him, to _claim_ him? Did daddy dearest think he was just going to roll over and take it? Dean shook his head, that wasn’t going to happen. He looked at the door, the Impala was right outside, he could just get behind the wheel and go, but his feet weren’t working. He had to get out of here, had to think, had to figure something out. It took a few minutes before he was able to drag himself to the door, finally getting control enough to get outside and behind the wheel. His fingers shook as he turned the key, his palms sweaty as he wrapped them around the wheel, but he was able to pull out of the driveway and leave. He dragged his fingers through his hair as he hit the gas, his tires squealing against the pavement. The Alpha was leaving him alone, giving him some space, which Dean appreciated, but he could still feel him, waiting. A soft growl escaped his lips, he needed to get away, to sink his teeth into something, someone. There was a flash of encouragement before the link closed again. He didn’t know where he was driving only that he needed to put distance between himself and his father.

      The bunker was just as he’d left it, a little more dusty, but it was safe and it was home. It still felt like it had before the Alpha had taken him. He took a seat at one of the long tables, burying his face in his hands, his fingers dragging up into his hair. He was used to people wanting him, used to being looked at with hungry eyes by both men and women. He was even used to people saying they planned to have him but no one had ever carried it out, tried to take him against his will, but the Alpha, he knew the Alpha would do it, knew the Alpha would take what he wanted without a care to Dean’s feelings. The decision Dean had to make was whether he would just give up or if he was going to fight. If he fought what would he gain? A little more freedom? A little more time? A sigh escaped his lips, he was fucked and in more way than one. He didn’t really know what ‘mate’ entailed. He figured it was like getting married but in a more permanent way and marriage usually included sex. From the Alpha’s behavior already he had a feeling that it would definitely include sex. He swallowed hard, he’d had plenty of sex, experimented plenty of times, but had never been on the receiving end of this kind of encounter. He looked toward the door, knew that he was going to have to leave, to face the Alpha. For now he could sit back and ignore his situation, pretend he wasn’t facing imminent mating. His fingers dragged through his hair again before he laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. Things would be better in the morning, he had to believe that as he let himself drift to sleep.

      He stayed at the bunker for a week before finally breaking down and deciding to go back. The Alpha had left him alone, not even really poked or prodded him the entire time he was gone but he could feel a hint of impatience through their link. A ball of dread sat in the pit of his stomach as he drove back to the Alpha, back _home._ He had to return and face the fact that he was going to be the Alpha’s mate, one way or another. His feet were heavy with each step he took toward the door, could feel the Alpha waiting behind it for him, ready to welcome him home and do whatever it was that would bind them further together. He stepped forward, pushing the door open, the Alpha stood in the center of the entry way, a smile spreading across his face as he saw Dean step inside.

      “So, how does this work? Some kind of crazy mumbo-jumbo to bind our souls or whatever together.”

      The Alpha chuckled softly, moving forward so they stood toe to toe, his fingers coming up and touching his cheek gently, “Nothing so dramatic, we exchange blood.”

      Dean burst out laughing, “Really? We’ve done that before, lots of times.”

      “Ahh, but this is different.” He grasped the back of his neck firmly, tipping his head to the side, “Bite.” He brought his lips close to Dean’s throat, putting Dean within reach of his flesh. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to sink his teeth in, “Now.” He growled against his skin and Dean sank them in without a second thought before feeling the Alpha’s fangs slice into his own skin.

      They drank, Dean’s throat working as he swallowed. He could feel something welling up inside and it took a moment before Dean realized what it was, pleasure. A soft moan escaped his lips, his fingers gripping tight to the Alpha’s shirt as his eyes closed. All he could think of was the blood and the man it came from, the Alpha, his soon to be mate, because he knew this was only the first step. Dean pulled back first, gasping for breath, blood covering his lips, sliding down his chin. His future mate pulled back before leading him upstairs.

      “Just one more thing left to do.” The Alpha’s voice was soft, “Don’t worry Dean, you’ll enjoy every moment of what’s to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! It's been a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and I'm curious which ending people liked more.


End file.
